


Playing it in Reverse

by MachineryField



Series: The Divergence of Fate [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Egil is the protagonist and the party is different AU, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 63
Words: 85,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Long ago, two Titans, the very worlds people lived on, began to fight. The Bionis and the Mechonis clashed, and many lives were lost… Locked in a battle that only ended as their souls began to drain.An attack devastated the lives of both Titans, leaving them all with more wounds than any would like to admit. But a shaky peace was found, in the middle of what was now known as Sword Valley. The leader of the Machina and the last of the giants came to an agreement; Zanza would be forever locked away, and they would live their own lives. Sword Valley would be neutral territory, only the Mechon on it allowed to remain. For if anyone from the Bionis or the Machina were to step foot on it, the peace would be broken.The distance would be closed and the curse of Zanza would rear its ugly head once more.And it seemed the savant Egil, his sister Vanea, and the doctor Linada would be the ones to see the distance close.[Now has aTVTropes Page!]
Relationships: Alvis/Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Divergence of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867429
Comments: 78
Kudos: 85





	1. A Day Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to zanthe, Eaglefairy, and Athaerys for betaing this for me! They made the chapter so much better (and I was already pretty proud of it)! This is going to be a long fic, but I'm excited to share it with the fandom!
> 
> Ships will only be hinted at, or be totally in the background, depending on the ship. Expect a lot of ship tease bc this is self-indulgence time lmao. EDIT: actually I lied, Alvis/Egil is now fullblown a ship in this because plans have changed a bit. Also more chapters! So uhhhh look forward to that!
> 
> All party members will have little scenes that are supposed to harken to Heart-to-Hearts, the first one is in the first chapter, can you pick it out~?

Long ago, two Titans, the very worlds people lived on, began to fight. The Bionis and the Mechonis clashed, and many lives were lost… Locked in a battle that only ended as their souls began to drain.

An attack devastated the lives of both Titans, leaving them all with more wounds than any would like to admit. But a shaky peace was found, in the middle of what was now known as Sword Valley. The leader of the Machina and the last of the giants came to an agreement; Zanza would be forever locked away, and they would live their own lives. Sword Valley would be neutral territory, only the Mechon on it allowed to remain. For if anyone from the Bionis or the Machina were to step foot on it, the peace would be broken.

The distance would be closed and the curse of Zanza would rear its ugly head once more.

That was the way they lived now. Machina in Agniratha, living as peacefully as they could. Praying to their Lady Meyneth to keep them safe should things ever go wrong… Though they seemed to believe it never would.

Well, most of them did. Egil, however… For him, things could never be  _ right _ . The deaths still plagued him, the voices of those dead haunting him wherever he went… But Miqol and Vanea had noticed that. They pressed him into visiting the doctor Linada. Her constant questions, the ways to try and cope… He was getting better, slowly but surely, Linada would say with a smile. Given time, he would be back on his feet.

But Egil didn’t feel like he was getting better. He felt just as stuck in the day where everything had gone wrong as before. The only difference now was his want for revenge had been tempered, just a bit. Held in place as he remembered his sister’s smile at hearing Linada’s reports.

Vanea, one of the only ones he had left. One of the only people who kept him from totally closing in on himself and trying to do something about the Bionis. One of two bits of hope that kept him from being consumed by his own fear.

He sighed, pushing the thoughts away as he walked into his lab as he had plenty to do, prototypes to work on. New Mechon to make the lives of Machina even easier than they already were… Plus, it was a way to avoid his father’s questions about friends and even a “potential special someone”.

He rolled his eyes just thinking about that. He didn’t care how much of the Machina had died, he had no interest in a relationship to help bolster their numbers. Not after what had happened to  _ him _ …

Arglas. His heart ached thinking of his friend, his first love. Someone who was long dead now, smothered under the grasp of Zanza’s soul. No longer existing in the body that once spent its days with Egil.

No tears, he never let tears fall. He didn’t cry, not anymore. He had cried enough the day his people had been attacked. Had mourned for every lost one around him. That was enough, now he just had to focus.

If he could make life better for those who remained, perhaps it would make his fallen brethren quiet.

“Egil.” Looked like that plan fell through quickly as Miqol made his way into the lab. “I thought I would find you here.”

“What is it, Miqol?” He didn’t call him father anymore, not since that day, and Miqol didn’t react to that anymore. It was just their new normal. “I was just about to start my work for the day.”

“You’ve spent too much time doing that recently.” Miqol clicked his tongue. “Really, you need to get out more! Interact with the people around here!”

“There’s no need for that. I can do more for the people here.” Egil didn’t move from his spot, trying to drown out his father and begin on his work. “I’m not much for conversation, either way.”

“Egil, perhaps I shouldn’t be suggesting and should be ordering.” Miqol sighed. “You’re the son of the chief, after all. You should connect with the people.”

“Who you are has no bearing on who I am…” He sighed, and relented. “But if it will get you to cease this yammering, I will go.”

Miqol gave him a smile that he did not return, hand on his hip. “Good, I knew you would see things my way.”

“You always get your way, old man.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Try not to break anything while I’m out.”

“Of course I won’t!” Miqol laughed. “Did you forget who taught you everything you know?”

“...I haven’t forgotten, but you’re getting old.” He shrugged. “Never sure if I can trust you around delicate machinery anymore.”

And with that, Egil made his exit.

\--

Linada worked hard, being one of the few remaining Machina with any actual medical knowledge. But sometimes, even she needed a break. That was probably why she found herself spending some time with Vanea, away from her clinic.

She and the other Machina had grown closer during Egil’s treatment time as Vanea had just been curious at first, about how her brother was doing, how his healing from the trauma he experienced was going along…

Linada had always been happy to keep her updated and it had developed from there into more of a friendship. The two often finding time to speak and chat. Linada would call this a casual friendship, someone she wouldn’t mind talking with, but no one who would need to know anything in depth about her.

She appreciated that Vanea’s focus was so squarely on Egil and his health; that she didn’t seem to want to pry too much more into Linada or who she was on a deeper level. That was fine for her, she could tell the siblings were close, and the last thing she wanted was to distract from that.

“Ah, Egil.” Speak of the devil, the man walked over to them, standing next to Vanea and looking out across Agniratha. “You aren’t out and about usually.”

“Miqol told me I needed to get out more, and I didn’t feel like hearing his arguments.” He sighed, shaking his head and looking so tired.

Linada was a good few hundred years older than the both of them, but Egil always seemed so  _ old _ . So weary and torn by the events that had transpired… The person affected the most, Linada supposed.

She couldn't blame him. Not when it was his friend that had slaughtered his people.

“You seem like you may need more sleeping aids, Egil.” Linada spoke up, trying to keep her voice light. “I could get you some.”

“No, Linada, thank you.” He shook his head. “I don’t need those, they… they never do work quite correctly.”

“We can always try other sleeping aids--”

She was cut off as Vanea gently raised a hand and shook her head. “Linada… that’s enough.”

“Ah…” She glanced to Egil and saw how tense his shoulders were. “Of course. My apologies, Egil.”

“Think nothing of it, Linada.” Egil let out a shaky breath, his shoulders relaxing just a bit. “I am not angry with you.”

“If you are sure…” Linada shared a look with Vanea, who simply gave her a bit of a tense smile. “If it keeps bothering you, though, feel free to bring it up at one of your appointments.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” The blank tone of voice told Linada he definitely wouldn’t be doing that, but… Oh well. She supposed that was to be expected. Egil liked to keep to himself to his own detriment.

Just thinking about how long it had taken her to get him to reveal he had hallucinations following the trauma made her heart hurt. How much more was he trying to hold together on his own? Did he even tell Vanea of how he was feeling?

“Linada.” Vanea spoke again, a hand on Egil’s shoulder. “I would like to speak with Egil alone for a moment, is that alright?”

“Ah, of course.” She picked up what Vanea was saying. “I need to check on the clinic, anyway. You two feel free to drop by when you’re done.”

“Thank you, Linada.”

And with that, Linada made her way towards her clinic, sparing some glances back at the siblings who stood in silence.

\--

It was a while later when Vanea spoke up, her voice soft. “Remember when you got out of your pod before I did? And I was so upset…”

“Ah, of course I remember.” She had cried so much that day, when Egil grew large enough to survive outside of it. “You begged me to stop growing so quickly, and said you felt left behind.”

“I did, didn’t I.” She laughed a bit. “You were just gifted from such a young age, I felt like I couldn’t keep up.”

Egil frowned and turned to her. “Don’t you dare say that.”

“But--”

“You’re just as gifted, Vanea. You would spend hours with me, just listening to me reading textbooks. Always so curious and asking questions, making the reading turn into long-form debates…”

“You…” She blinked a few times, and it looked as if she was about to cry. “You remember that?”

“Of course I do. It’s one of my most precious memories.” He looked back out over Agniratha. “I also remember when you first stepped out of your pod. Your legs shook and you clung to my hand…”

“And you cried, didn’t you?” Vanea’s voice was quiet. “I still don’t understand why you did.”

“I saw how much you struggled, being left in your pod while I grew out of it so quickly in comparison. Your smile was so bright as you finally took your first steps… I couldn’t help but cry.”

“Egil…” She felt tears forming again, though she tried to hold them. “Will you promise me something?”

“Hm?” He looked at her. “What is it?”

“Promise me that we’ll make more memories like that. More memories you’ll remember and that we’ll look back fondly on as we grow older.” Her voice caught in her throat. “I know memory has been a problem for you, but--”

“Vanea.” Egil placed a hand on her head, cutting off her frantic words. “I promise I won’t forget anything else we’ve done together. Things… they’re better now, I…”

“Egil…” She finally broke into tears, covering her face. “I’m sorry, you’re the one struggling, you shouldn’t have to see me like this.”

“You are my younger sister, Vanea, if only by a short span of minutes…” He pulled her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into her back. As he had done when they were children. “It’s only right you rely on me sometimes, wouldn’t you think? After all, you’re always so strong for me.”

She didn’t reply, simply let her shoulders shake as she cried into his chest. Cried like she was a little one again, begging for Egil to not leave her behind. And he dried her tears as he always had, ever the caring older brother.


	2. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mechon begin to glitch, a threat to the Machina. Egil and his little makeshift team have to break the treaty and head into Sword Valley to handle the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Once again a big thank to my betas, they make this fic possible! ;w;

“There you two are, I was starting to think you forgot about me.” Linada chuckled as the twins appeared on the steps of the clinic, while Egil held in a groan. “Well, then, shall we make the best of the rest of the day?”

“Not much to do at your clinic, hm?” Egil put a hand on his hip. “I suppose there’s not much else to do. If I go back now, Miqol will simply chase me out again…”

“Don’t sound like that, Egil. Father just wants to make sure you don’t sink into depression…” Vanea’s words were basically a coo as she rubbed his arm. For a younger sister, she sure did act like a mother sometimes.

“I know why he does it, it doesn’t mean I must like it.” He waved off her arm with a sigh, looking out towards the Bionis. “I just prefer the lack of view in there…”

“Egil.” Linada spoke up, her voice stern and methodical. “Your fear of the Bionis is understandable, but you can’t become a shut-in due to it. I know it’s hard, but you need to--”

“I know, I need to confront it. I cannot let fear rule my life.” He shook his head, refusing to meet her look. “I just can never feel right, looking at it…”

As he stared, he swore something in the air of Agniratha shifted. It was heavier, more oppressive… A feeling that reminded him of that day all those years ago. His throat tightened and he tried to get a hold of himself. He had to be imagining it, it couldn’t be happening again, Zanza was sealed away--

“It feels a bit harder to breathe now, doesn’t it?” Vanea spoke and Egil felt panic rising in his chest. “Did something change just now…?”

“You noticed it too, did you?” Linada hummed. “What about you, Egil-- Egil? Are you alright?”

Egil was staring out across the way at the Bionis, his mouth drier than ever. He wanted to speak, wanted to run and tell everyone to get to safety. As he stared, he swore he saw the slightest of movements of the Bionis. He saw the tragedy of his people about to play out for the second time.

“Egil.” Vanea spoke again. “Deep breaths, everything is alright, you don’t need to be scared.”

“Vanea, the Bionis…” His voice shook in a way it hadn’t for years. “It’s…”

“It’s the same as it has been since that day.” Linada spoke, voice level. “It hasn’t moved an inch, Egil. You’re going to be alright. Focus on my voice, not on the Bionis.”

It was hard to breathe, hard to focus on her voice, but he did his best. He looked to her and Vanea, forcing himself to not look at the Titan that brought him only nightmares. He began to calm, Vanea smiling at him and bringing him slowly back to reality, and his breathing evened.

Then, a scream broke out and the world seemed to once again spiral down around him.

\--

Vanea couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the helpful Mechon lashing out at Machina, but she knew they had to do something. She pulled her whip free, a weapon she hated using, but one she had nonetheless. Most Machina would rely on rifles only when they needed to, but Mechon could be tricky even at a distance.

Egil had summoned his support drones to him, focusing his ether as he prepared to fight as well. He had always been quite gifted for a Machina with the use and manipulation of ether, able to use it to easily inflict a number of nasty statuses as well as soften enemies for others.

Linada, at the same time, had pulled her assault rifle free, loading it for an attack. Vanea also noticed the ether infused cartridges for healing at her side, always prepared no matter what was thrown their way. She always found Linada’s preparedness admirable.

Sure she wasn’t alone, Vanea moved in and attacked the first of the Mechon she saw glitching and attacking others. It let out a horrible screeching sound, not at all natural for a Mechon, as it turned towards her and lunged.

Egil drove his heel into it, knocking it off balance before it could make it to Vanea and she wasted no time wrapping her whip around its leg and toppling it to the ground. To ensure it stayed there, she slammed her heel into the top of it, dazing it.

Linada was quick to shoot at that point, the bullet lodging itself into the Mechon as it once again regained a sense of where it was. Not that it did it much good, seeing as the three of them weren’t letting up in their attacks as long as it was toppled and unable to do much to them.

It did get up, however, and tore into Vanea’s leg. She let out a hiss, but Linada was quick to shoot ether onto her and fix it. Egil dug his heel into it as Linada did so, causing its ether fuel to begin to leak and weaken it while it tried to cut the supply.

Vanea brought her whip down and it was down for the count, leaving the three to stare down at it. Why had it done that…?

“Vanea, Egil!” Miqol was making his way towards them as quickly as he could. “Thank Lady Meyneth you’re safe…”

“Father, what’s happening?” Vanea stepped forward, a frown on her face. “Why are Mechon attacking Machina?”

“We aren’t sure, all we can do is try to stop them…” Miqol went silent for a long moment, before finally speaking again. “There is a way to find the source, but…”

“But?” Linada frowned. “Miqol, is something the matter?”

“We would have to go to Sword Valley.” Egil spoke up, voice tense. “The source would likely be from a Mechon there, but that would break the peace treaty agreed upon.”

Vanea shook her head. “But we cannot let the Mechon run wild! We have to do something, I’m sure the people of Bionis would be understanding--”

“The people under Zanza have no room to be understanding.” Egil turned away and her heart broke. “We will simply have to deal with the Mechon here and hope for the best.”

“Egil--”

“Well, you can think that, but if Miqol will grant me the right, I will go and find the source.” Linada spoke up, hand on her chest. “I cannot allow the Machina to be hurt.”

Vanea sucked in a breath. “I would like to go with her, as well. As the daughter of the chief, it’s only right I help!”

“Mmmm…” Miqol nodded. “I will allow it.”

“Are you mad, Miqol?!” Egil turned to his father and Vanea could see the anger radiate off of him. “You’d put your own daughter in so much danger? What if she…?”

His voice cut off and Vanea placed a hand on his shoulder, worry filling her chest.

“If you don’t like it, you can always go with her.” Miqol laughed. “Vanea can take care of herself, but give yourself some peace of mind, see more of the world.”

“You…” Egil looked away. “...Fine, let us go. If we move quickly, we can deal with this before the Bionis realizes we were ever there.”

\--

Sword Valley was wide and open, and the Bionis was clear to see no matter where you stood, and that was something Egil did not enjoy. He said nothing, though, as they continued to clear out Mechon, trying to find a source of the glitch.

Unluckily for him, it was that very moment that the glitch found  _ him _ .

A large Mechon, stronger than any of them approached. Without time to truly think, he pushed Vanea and Linada away from him. He turned to face it, only to have its claws dig into his chest, ripping a hole into it; leaving him to fall to his knees, choking on his own oily blood.

Vanea screamed and Linada shot at the Mechon, scaring it away as he gasped for breath. It hurt, worse than anything he had ever felt in the past. He ripped at his chest, making the wound sear in pain.

His sister was at his side now, laying him on his back, panic clear on her face. “Egil! Egil! Please, hang in there! Linada… Linada can do something, I’m sure. Just hold on a bit longer.”

He felt her clinging to his hand, but things were becoming fuzzy and distant. “I’m sorry, Vanea… I don’t know if there’s much she can do.”

“No… no…!” Tears fell down her face. “Brother, you can’t…!”

“Don’t cry for me, Vanea…” He wiped tears from her eyes before it fell to his side, a hiss of pain escaping him. “I was a dead man walking for years now…”

“Egil…!” He heard Linada running towards them as Vanea shrieked out his name. 

He looked up at her and let out what he figured would be his last word as she stared down at him, sobbing and panicked. “Sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I get to update the tags a bit, ehe


	3. Goddess Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil awakens with someone else against his heart, Linada and Vanea speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meyneth time! Seven won't exactly exist like she does in canon, so I had to find another place to put my mom boogie woogie woogie.
> 
> Second H2H-esque scene this chapter, too!

_ “Egil… Egil, wake up.”  _ Lady Meyneth’s voice rang through his head. Was this another hallucination? Were they getting worse? _ “Open your eyes.” _

He groaned, grasping at his chest. He hurt, he wanted to rest… No, he needed the hallucinations to let him rest, just this once. Let him sleep through this pain.

_ “Egil…!” _ Her voice became louder as his hand rested on a plate on his chest.  _ “Please…!” _

His eyes finally began to open as he felt the plate. It stuck out more than it should, more than his chest ever had. He had been hurt, if anything there should be a gap here, where the Mechon had torn him to shreds. 

When his eyes came into focus, he saw Vanea and Linada’s worried stares melting into relief. Shouldn’t he be dead…?

“Good, you’re awake.” Linada was the first to speak as Vanea sobbed and fell onto him. “Can you tell me your name? Where you are?”

“I am… Egil.” He groaned, finally trying to look at the plate. It looked like the symbol of Lady Meyneth. “I’m in Sword Valley, I was just attacked and should be dead.”

Linada looked concerned when he said that, looking at Vanea. “Ah, yes, I suppose all of that is correct.”

“How am I alive?” He forced himself up, an arm around Vanea’s shoulders. “My chest… What is this thing?”

“Don’t worry about that, brother.” Vanea shook her head, pulling away. “It was just to stop the bleeding.”

“Is that so?” Egil closed his eyes and sighed. “Then why did I… hear Lady Meyneth’s voice?”

Vanea’s eyes widened. “You heard her?”

“Yes. It seemed too real to be my hallucinations.” Egil looked down, hand gently grazing the plate now. “Vanea, Linada… what did the two of you do?”

Linada sighed, looking at the other Machina. “I don’t think we should hide this from him as planned, Vanea.”

“I know.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Egil, Lady Meyneth’s soul is now within you. It was…”

“Vanea.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, a frown on his face as suspicion began to eat at him. “Why would you do that? Why did you have her soul--?”

“It was the only way I could save you! It felt as if a… a man was in my head, telling me to do it.” She looked at her hands, voice shaking as she spoke. “Saying it would help Lady Meyneth achieve her dream, that this was the reason she entrusted herself to me. If it was better for the both of you, then…”

“Better for the both of us?” He closed his eyes for a moment, feelings not his own flooding into him. “Mmm… I see…”

Vanea looked at her knees, refusing to meet his eyes as he opened them. “Are you angry with me…?”

“No, Vanea. I’m just… unsure of what this will mean.” He pulled himself to his feet and held out his hand to her. “For now, we should focus on finding that Mechon before it causes more trouble. I can… work out the details of this shared body later.”

“After what it did to you?!” Linada was taken aback. “What if it does that again? We won’t have Lady Meyneth to save you this next time, Egil!”

“I know, but we can’t let it run wild! If it attacks the Bionis, we’ll be in trouble.” He shook his head, gritting his teeth. “We’ll just need to take out other Mechon as we go, build our strength.”

Vanea frowned. “Egil…”

“Come on, then. We have work to do.”

\--

As they travelled through Sword Valley, Egil found himself becoming less and less fearful of the Bionis. In fact, he felt as if he wanted to make his way there now. Wanted to step foot on it for the first time in forever… And it unsettled him.

“Egil.” Linada’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Are you alright? You haven’t moved in a few moments.”

“Ah, I’m fine. I just feel… odd.” He frowned, looking back to the Bionis. “As if I am experiencing emotions that are not my own.”

“That may be Lady Meyneth, Egil.” Vanea spoke up. “Which of her emotions are within you?”

“I feel a longing… a longing to go to the Bionis.” He let out a sigh. “It’s drowning my own fear of it, but I am unsure of why she wants to go. The reasons are unclear to me.”

“I see…” Vanea nodded, arms crossed against her chest. “Then perhaps we should go?”

“And take our treaty-breaking to another level of unforgivable?” Linada put a hand on her hip. “Does that really seem wise to you, Vanea?”

“For the sake of Lady Meyneth…” Egil spoke up, taking a step forward. “I… agree with Vanea. I will take any punishment for the Machina unto myself for this.”

“Ah, that sounds like you, Egil. Stubborn and staunch in your worship.” Linada smiled at him, just a bit. “I suppose I should go along as well, then. Any punishment meant for an entire people may be easier for three people to take, rather than two.”

Vanea smiled. “Thank you, Linada. I knew you would be by our side through all of this.”

“Of course, I can’t leave my patient and his sister on their own.” She chuckled, patting Egil’s shoulder. “Then we’ll find the Mechon, take it out, and be on our way to the Bionis. Perhaps even be lucky enough to not be seen.”

“Ah, thank you.” He smiled at her, just the smallest ghost of a smile. “I will try and become more attuned with Lady Meyneth, and see why she wishes to go there.”

“Lady Meyneth spoke of wanting peace for our worlds once…” Vanea looked towards the Bionis. “Perhaps she believes the key to a true peace lies there?”

“Perhaps.” He felt as if Lady Meyneth’s heart was warm at Vanea’s words. “I suppose time will tell.”

With that, they were travelling again, their words dying out a bit. Egil focused on the plate on his chest, the soul sharing a body with him. Her feelings were strong, but he could not find a reason behind them, not yet. Perhaps he wasn’t ready to know or perhaps only Meyneth needed to know…

Mechon attacked as they went, but they weren’t much of a problem. Their group had quite the synergy, Egil easily softening the enemies while Vanea tore them to shreds and Linada kept them at full health. The longer they went on, the more Egil felt dealing with the source of the glitch would be easy.

There were some fortress units they had to avoid, of course. The last thing Egil wanted was to be stomped on, and he was sure the others felt the same way. Giant glitching Mechon… the worst kind of Mechon to have to deal with.

Ah, the sights of Sword Valley. No wonder both worlds were so happy to abandon it without a second thought. Nothing about this travel was pleasant.

But he would do what had to be done. For all he knew, he would long for it when he got to the Bionis in the end.

\--

It was late when they finally decided to take a break and bunker down for the night. The glitching Mechon still wasn’t in sight and they were too tired to keep going. Linada watched Egil make his way to a corner to sleep (or perhaps try and communicate with Lady Meyneth? She wasn’t sure which). 

With him off on his own, it left her and Vanea to speak. She sat next to the other Machina, offering her some water. She thought for a moment, trying to find a place to start, when Vanea finally spoke.

“Say, Linada. What do you think Egil’s chances were? If I hadn’t used Lady Meyneth’s soul to save him, I mean.” Her voice was quiet as she sipped at the water, eyes distant.

“I’m honestly not sure. The wound was large and would be difficult to heal with the ether I have on hand.” She looked towards him with a frown. “We may have needed pure water crystals to do much.”

“So he would have died.” Vanea shook, voice and body seeming to move in tandem. “What I did… it wasn’t selfish, was it?”

“Not fully, no.” Linada shook her head. “As a doctor, I won’t give up on a patient until there’s nothing else I can do. As long as there’s a chance…”

“Then you’ll take it, right?” Vanea smiled at her. “I admire that about you, really. Always so logical about things.”

“Well, one of us has to think things through.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “You and Egil are both such emotional beings, even if Egil tries to hide it.”

“Ah, so you’ve noticed that, too?” Vanea laughed in unison with Linada. “Nothing can get past you, can it?”

“There’s a reason I can act as a therapist for him when we’re lacking in them, don’t you think?” Linada sat back with a small sigh. “You know, Vanea, if you ever need to speak of your own trauma… you can feel free to come sit down and talk with me. I wouldn’t mind, it is my job, after all.”

“Ah, Linada…” She blinked a few times. “Thank you, but I would hate to put more burden on you.”

“There you go again, Vanea. Always worried about others, wanting to hold them up despite your own pain.” She shook her head. “I’m fine, really. You and Egil both need to learn to rely on others more.”

“Rely on others more, you say…?” Vanea looked at her hands. “I… will keep what you said in mind, Linada. Thank you.”

“Of course, just doing my job.”


	4. A Strange Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil meets a strange man, claiming to be a "Homs", whatever that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦀 🦀 🦀 Alvis Time 🦀 🦀 🦀

The group was nearly at the end of Sword Valley when they finally found the damned Mechon again. Only this time, it seemed already focused on someone, someone definitely of the Bionis.

A dark-skinned man, with silver hair and eyes stared up at the Mechon, a small smile on his face. He wore quite the ornate outfit, from his coat to his boots he seemed to be someone important… It reminded Egil quite a bit of how High Entia used to dress, when he could see them on a regular basis.

And then there was his choker, fastened around his neck with a key hanging from it.

Everything about him made him stand out in Sword Valley, and his sword did not look quite as sturdy as one would need to easily take on a Mechon. Realizing the jig was going to be up soon anyway, Egil moved to get between him and the Mechon. He didn’t want the sap dying due to his own stupidity.

“Bionis' life like you isn’t fit to handle something such as this.” He spoke as he stepped between him and the robot. “Step back and allow us to handle it.”

“Oh my.” He chuckled a bit, moving to stand next to him. “Machina outside of the Mechonis? I suppose you couldn’t ignore the sudden aggression of the Mechon, either.”

Egil grimaced. Had Mechon already attacked the Bionis, then? This was not a good sign. “If your people are in danger, go help them. We can handle things here.”

“I’m afraid I can’t just do that, besides…” He brandished his sword. “You’ll find I’m better at fighting than I look. There is a reason the High Entia chose me to represent them in this fight.”

Egil still had plenty of questions for the strange man, but now wasn’t the time for that. This Mechon was on the attack and its focus was honed in on Egil. The Mechon had nearly ripped his chest open again, and he only avoided it because the man pulled him out of the way. 

Linada shot at the Mechon, grimacing as it turned to her. Vanea was quick to hop in, her whip striking out at it. Egil recovered and began doing what he could to help. Thankfully he was able to shut it off for a moment as they all caught their breath.

Then the man struck it, knocking it off balance enough for Vanea to pull it to the ground. Without waiting, Egil was quick to drive his heel into it, dazing it in place for a moment. Taking the chance a dazed Mechon presented, he had his drones get to work, freezing and burning it all at once, watching its armour melt under the heat only to freeze in place.

Linada was quick to keep health and morale up as Vanea continued to tear into it with her whip. The man showed use with ether as well, confusing the target with attacks that seemed to come out of nowhere as it stumbled to its feet for a few precious moments

They soon enough defeated it and Egil took a step back before sitting himself on the ground. He let out a groan as the man sat next to him with a smile.

“So…” Egil rubbed his neck. “Who are you, exactly?”

“I am Alvis, a Homs… Though I suppose Machina don’t know what those are.” He chuckled a bit. “You are Egil, correct?”

“How did you know that?” He furrowed his brow.

“I know many things.” He placed a finger to his lips, looking at Egil’s chest. “How interesting… you haven’t unlocked the true power yet.”

“Excuse me?” He wasn’t sure that comment was a welcome one. “What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll understand in time.” He let his finger glide down to touch it. “As long as you want to understand, that is.”

All Egil could do was stare at Alvis, utterly confused by the Homs’ words.

\--

“Vanea, are you alright?” Linada looked at Vanea. “You seem upset.”

“Upset?” Vanea jumped a bit, looking over at the man speaking with Egil as she tried to force the frown off her face. “No, I’m fine, I just…”

His voice seemed familiar, and she didn’t like it. The voice was like the one that told her to press Lady Meyneth’s soul into Egil’s body. Was she imagining it, or was there a reason for it? It was hard for her to tell, and if it turned out to be nothing she would just be embarrassed to face the fact she said something.

So she kept quiet, turning away from them and trying to block out as he spoke. “How are you Linada? Not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Linada smiled. “With that man’s help we were able to avoid too much trouble. It was impressive.”

“Impressive, that is true.” She glanced back at them for only a moment. “I wonder where he learned to fight like that.”

“He mentioned the High Entia, yes?” Linada tapped her chin as she thought. “I suppose they could have been the ones to teach him.”

“I suppose so.” She nodded. “That sword of his is interesting, as well…” It reminded her vaguely of that cursed sword…

But now she was starting to think she was just overthinking. Paranoid after what had happened to Egil… She took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts out of her mind before looking back at Linada, a smile on her face.

“Please, ignore what I said.” She shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face. “I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“If you say so…” Linada hummed, tapping her foot against the ground. “But if you change your mind…”

She doubted she would actually do that, but she still gave her a grateful look. “I will keep your offer in mind, Linada, thank you.”

\--

“Now that you’ve all rested up, I suppose I should ask what you’re planning on doing.” Alvis looked at the group, a hand on his hip. “Will you simply return home?”

“No, I…” Egil took a breath, stepping forward. “I wish to go onto the Bionis. There is something I need to do there.”

He still wasn’t sure what it was, but he would trust Lady Meyneth. If anyone was trustworthy… it was her. She had protected the Machina in their time of need, gone to sleep because of it. If he could return the favor, even a bit, he would.

“I see.” He hummed. “In that case, I will lead you all through Valak Mountain.”

“Lead us…?” Vanea seemed hesitant. “That would make you compliant in our breaking of the treaty.”

“Yes, well…” He tapped Egil’s stomach. “Bodies like yours will have trouble in the snow of Valak. If you allow me, I can ensure you all make it out of there alive.”

“I suppose that is true.” Linada put a hand to her chin. “Our bodies are not made for extreme weather. His help could be useful.”

Egil nodded. “Then we will accept your help. Thank you, Alvis.”

“It’s not a problem.” He gave a laugh. “I may even be able to keep you out of most treaty-related trouble.”

“Just how important are you on the Bionis?” Vanea crossed her arms.

“Oh, not that important.” He put a finger to his lips. “I just so happen to be very good at talking.”

“As we’ve noticed.” Egil sighed, hand on his hip. “Where shall we begin?”

“Your heels.” He gestured towards their feet. “You’re all quite heavy and will just sink into the snow with those. You need snow shoes of sorts…”

“I see.” Linada nodded. “Shall I tell you more about Machina anatomy, then? That may help you understand what else we may need.”

“Ah, perfect.” Alvis nodded. “Please, start wherever you’d like.”


	5. Preparing for the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvis gets the Machina ready for the snowy climate of Valak Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and I'm here to thank my betas once again bc they make this fic possible!

“We are cold-blooded.” Linada spoke as Alvis went through a pile of what looked a bit like junk to Linada. “If we’re going into a cold area, we will need something to help us regulate heat. We have inner cooling systems, but not heating systems.”

“I see, I wonder if I brought any body heaters to help with that…” He continued to look through the pile of junk. “How heavy are you all?”

“Anywhere between five hundred to seven hundred kilograms, on average.” Linada looked at the others. “Vanea and I are on the lower end of the scale, while Egil is a bit heavier.”

“I see.” He hummed and pulled some heavy-duty boots out. “These should work, and the lack of heels should hopefully mean you won’t sink right into the snow.”

“Is that so?” She held out a hand for one and he handed it to her, allowing her to look it over. “These should be comfortable enough, though I’m not sure about falling through this snow…”

“It should be fine, don’t worry.” Alvis chuckled. “I wouldn’t offer it if I didn’t think it would be useful.”

“If you say so, I suppose I’ll do my best to trust you.” Though Vanea’s reaction to him was still tickling at the back of her mind. That wasn’t something she could just brush off easily, as much as she would like.

“That’s all I ask.” He chuckled and looked to Vanea and Egil. “Well then, are the boots fine by you, as well?”

“Ah!” Vanea nodded, a bit startled. “Yes.”

Egil shrugged. “I see no problem with them, if you truly believe they will work.”

“Good. I also happened to find some heaters we can place within some cold-resistant clothing.” He spoke and Linada was shocked he’d come with so many things prepared. It was as if he knew they were coming, as crazy as that would sound.

“How prepared you are.” She said instead, giving him a smile. “I suppose we should get ready to head into this cold terrain, then?”

“Let me lead you to the entrance, first. It will be better to change close by, so you don’t overheat before we even get there.” He gestured for them to follow and began walking.

The Machina all shared a look and, without much of a choice, followed after. This Homs was strange, strange in a way different from every Bionis life they had known in the past. Of course, time had passed, so maybe it was natural they had changed, but…

As they walked, they couldn’t help but feel there was something else to it.

\--

Egil pulled off his hat with a grumble, he never did like letting his head be seen like this. There was something nice about hiding away under all the armor… And now he was standing here, letting Linada and Alvis see hair when it was usually a mystery to anyone but family if he was hiding any.

But here it was, up in a nice bun that anyone in the area could see. It was almost worse when he had to start stripping his actual armor. Now he felt naked  _ and  _ vulnerable. The worst combination of feelings, if you asked him.

“Say, Vanea.” He tried to push that out of his head and ignore the eyes he could feel on his back. “You seemed quite uncomfortable with that Alvis, is there a reason for that?”

Vanea paused, her hat held awkwardly over her head. “Oh that? Something about him just… didn’t sit right with me. It’s nothing you need to worry about, brother.”

“If he didn’t sit right with you, I’m more inclined to worry.” Egil frowned at her, crossing his arms (not that it looked very intimidating when he was standing there in his underwear). “You’re an excellent judge of character, if he feels off to you, something may be off.”

“I don’t think so, I’m just… paranoid at the moment.” She put her hand against Lady Meyneth’s soul piece. “With what happened, everyone we meet is sure to put me on edge.”

“You mean…” He put his hand over hers and sighed. “Do you believe he has something to do with Lady Meyneth, then? Even though he is life born of Zanza?”

“No, that is not it, it’s just…” She shook her head. “Every man could be the man I heard, telling me to save you. At least, that is what my paranoia tells me.”

“Vanea.” He frowned. “If you feel like that, we should--”

“You two seem quite busy chatting.” Linada walked over, her own clothes in her hands. “I’m not sure I can even start getting ready, I may overheat before you two even have pants on.”

“Ah, sorry Linada.” Vanea seemed quick to turn from Egil. An excuse to drop the conversation, he supposed… “Egil, how about you go change near Alvis? So we don’t get caught up in our conversation again.”

“Vanea, you…” Egil groaned. “You’re so sneaky!”

Linada chuckled, giving Egil a push on the shoulder. “Go on, now. Get changed, we still have plenty to do.”

Egil grumbled, but made his way towards Alvis. He wasn’t that much of a fan of this Homs, and now Vanea was making him go stand next to him because she didn’t want to answer his questions. Oh, the woes of siblings...

\--

“One moment.” Alvis basically climbed up his back and released his hair from its bun. “There, your ears would get cold without any covering, and your hair can do that.”

Egil sighed, pulling on the top Alvis had found for him. “I would rather you not touch my hair without permission.”

“Apologies, I just doubted you would listen if I suggested it.” Alvis chuckled, pulling gloves into place. It was his only real change to his outfit and Egil was really wondering how resistant to cold Homs were. 

He looked away, buttoning the jacket. “Is that so? You seem to assume a lot about Machina.”

“It’s not that.” Alvis went quiet for a moment and Egil thought the conversation was over… but then he spoke again. “I just think about mortals often, how they think. The reason they’re alive.”

“Why we’re alive…” He paused, closing his eyes. “You like philosophy, do you, Alvis?”

“I suppose I do.” Alvis moved in front of him, buttoning his coat with a hum. “Why? Do you have thoughts to share?”

Arglas would often ask Egil philosophical questions, when they were together in the past. He would always let it spiral into long talks about things Egil never did fully understand. But it was always fun, hearing Arglas talk and seeing him smile…

“I have no clue if there was a reason we were born into this world, but…” His voice cracked. “If there is a reason, I want to find it. For the sake of those who will come after me.”

“I see.” Alvis smiled at him. “How interesting, Egil. That wasn’t what I would have expected from you.”

He frowned at him. “And what would you have expected?”

“Oh, I just assumed you wouldn’t want to talk with me about philosophy.” He shrugged. “The way you reacted made me assume you save it for that special someone.”

“Nothing of the sort.” He pulled away, finishing dressing himself instead of allowing Alvis to continue buttoning his jacket. “Do not assume such things about me when you’re acting as a guide!”

“Of course, my apologies.” He sounded amused, but Egil refused to look at him and see how that translated to his expression. “Shall we get going, then?”

“That would be for the best, yes.”


	6. Snowy Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels onto the Bionis and Egil awakens to a new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, looking at all 12 of the kudos I have and crying: thank you I love you all so much

Egil noted right away just how cold Valak Mountain was. Did Bionis life actually come here? They were crazy if they did, as far as he was concerned! Especially seeing as Alvis didn’t seem the least bit bothered when he’d only put on  _ gloves _ of all things!

“This is ridiculous.” He hugged himself, trying to warm his arms. “How can you stand this weather?”

Alvis shrugged. “I suppose I’m more used to it than all of you…” He turned to face them, chuckling a bit. “You all look like little robot-popsicles right now.”

“If you find it so funny, maybe I should turn you into a Homs-kebab.” Vanea huffed, pinching one of his cheeks. “You won’t be laughing then!”

“How violent.” Alvis pulled away, shaking his head. “And how do you know that? Perhaps Homs laugh in death.”

“I may not know Homs anatomy, but… I’ll take a guess and say that’s impossible.” Linada rolled her eyes. “Shall we keep moving? If we stay still too long we very well may end up frozen in place.”

“I would rather not have my joints freeze in place, I agree.” Egil stepped past his sister and Alvis. “Come on, then. That’s enough of that.”

No one seemed to have a complaint, seeing as everyone followed after him fairly quietly. That was fine by him, the faster they got off of this cold nightmare, the better. Though, of course, him leading left one problem.

He had no clue where he was going.

He looked back at Alvis, but the Homs seemed happy to simply follow after. In fact, he gave Egil a cheeky smile, as if saying he got himself into this mess and would have to get himself out. If he wasn’t so set on this now, he would turn right around…

But he was set on this and he was sure Alvis would have a snarky comment if he turned around. So on he went, hoping he just happened to be going the right way and that was why Alvis stayed silent.

Turning forward again, he tripped over a damn rock covered in the snow. How was he supposed to have seen that?

“Egil…” Vanea held out her hand and he took it, pulling himself to his feet. “Are you alright?”

“Just fine.” He wiped the front of his coat and pants off with a grunt. “Thank you, Vanea. I never realized how annoying the Bionis had become to traverse.”

“You think this is bad, just wait until we hit Makna Forest.” Alvis snickered.

“You really are enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Linada shook her head with a sigh. “Well, as long as it keeps your morale high…”

Alvis’s smile dropped after a moment, something catching his eyes as he stared behind Egil. His face dropped into a frown and he pulled his sword free. “It seems we’ve got trouble.”

Egil turned, being met with a giant and clearly dangerous creature breathing right on his face. “Ah, I see. Let’s do something about this, then.”

\--

The fight was getting messy and there wasn’t anywhere to run. Vanea was on her last limbs, Alvis toppled and dazed, and Linada only able to do so much about it all. Egil let out a hiss as he slapped Alvis back to reality and pulled him up by the back of his coat.

“It seems we could use some more firepower…” Alvis wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand. “And I think I know just where we could get that from.”

“Oh?” Egil grimaced, jumping out of the way of the enemy’s strike. “Where is that?”

Alvis tapped his chest, a smile on his face. “Inside of you. The question is if you can grasp that power.”

As if on cue, his chest felt warm, as if Lady Meyneth was blessing him in some way. He held his hand over the piece, focusing on the feeling and the words Alvis had said. It was crazy to think any of this would help, but a piece of him was desperate. Desperate to do something as the monster slammed Vanea into a wall of ice.

And then he felt as if there was something in his grasp. He gripped at it, both hands reaching up. In his hands, two swords, feeling quite strange in his grasp for a moment. “What in the…?”

“Meyneth’s Monado.” Alvis hummed. “I knew you had it in you, now then… let’s deal with this creature, shall we?”

Egil wanted to ask so many things. How he knew of Lady Meyneth, how he knew of the term Monado, why he knew Egil could do this… But the monster was the main concern, and so he would concentrate his efforts.

He lunged, allowing the swords to dig into the monster’s leg and earning a yell from it. It swiped at him, and the only reason it didn’t connect directly was that Vanea was back on her feet, using her whip to stop the blow.

“Egil, move!”

He didn’t have to be told twice, moving back as she freed the monster’s arm. Alvis moved in at that point, knocking it off balance while Linada quickly shot it in the foot, knocking it on its back for a moment.

They continued the fight, trying to keep it knocked down as much as possible. Thankfully this time it went a bit better, thanks to Egil having an actual weapon in his hands instead of simply his hovering drones and nails…

Soon enough, it finally seemed actually dead, and as Egil looked at its corpse, he spoke. “Tell me, Alvis. How do you know of the term Monado?”

\--

Alvis had danced around the topic when Egil brought it up, insisting it would become clear in due time, even offering to show them something. Egil hadn’t wanted to let it go, but Linada had been quick to chide him and remind him it would be for the best.

They could always ask more when they were out of the biting cold and he’d shown them whatever it was. Egil doubted it would help much, given his growing suspicions, but for now he would bite his tongue.

For the sake of Vanea and Linada.

“Brother…” Vanea spoke as they continued their trek. “How did you pull those weapons free?”

“I know not, I simply felt… a warmth, as if Lady Meyneth was embracing me.” He glanced down at them as Alvis walked on ahead of them. “That Homs said it’s Lady Meyneth’s Monado…”

“The Monado… was that not something locked away by the remaining Giants and High Entia?” Linada spoke up, concern overcoming her features. “The weapon of Zanza--”

“I suppose it makes sense our goddess would have one as well.” He cut her off, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. “And if I am to carry her soul, I suppose I am to carry her Monado as well.”

“I see.” Vanea nodded. “Perhaps it was a blessing to assist us in any future conflicts, though…”

“I hope we see less from here on out.” Linada groaned, cracking her neck. “There’s only so much ether I can shoot.”

“Yes, well… I have a feeling this is only the start of our troubles.” He scowled at Alvis’ back. “That one is sure to bring plenty of conflict from here on out.”

“I’m afraid I feel the same.” Vanea shook her head. “It almost seems as if he led us into that monster’s grasp.”

“Don’t be silly you two.” Linada clicked her tongue. “Egil was the one leading us, remember? If anyone led us to it, it was him.”

“Well.” He looked away with a huff. “He should have said something if I was leading our group right into a monster’s den!”

Linada simply chuckled. “Whatever you say, Egil.”


	7. Pulling Back the Layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvis shows the group the tower that once held the Monado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! The next h2h-like moment is in here, too! With Linada and Egil this time ehehe

Alvis led them into a small room, where the chill was otherworldly. The same kind of chill that Agniratha had had in the aftermath of everything that had happened, Vanea noted. And then, her eyes fell on her brother. His shoulders tense as he looked around.

“So then.” Egil walked across the floor, his boots thudding against it as he placed a hand on the empty pedestal in the middle of the room. “What was kept here, hm?”

“The Monado used by Zanza.” The name Zanza sent a shiver down Vanea’s spine as Alvis spoke and moved to stand across from Egil. “It was locked away within these walls, until recently.”

“Recently?” She spoke up, sharing a look with Linada. “What happened, then?”

“A Homs was led here, unknowing of what awaited him.” Alvis sighed. “The poor thing took it, and thus Zanza awoke.”

Vanea moved to Egil’s side, watching him tense and break under the words. “Alvis, please, no more!”

Linada also stepped forward. “You’re worsening his condition so--”

“No.” Egil spoke again, standing straight. “I want to know more. How do you know of this Homs taking the Monado?”

Alvis tilted his head to the side. “I suppose you could say I had… a vision.”

“A vision, so you can see the future, can you?” Egil leaned over the pedestal, studying him. “And how is that possible?”

“I once touched the Monado, as a young boy.” Alvis spoke as if this was the most casual of actions. “I come from a long line of seers, though only few of my family gain the gift of foresight.”

“How convenient.” Egil drawled out the words and Vanea felt fear in her chest. He didn’t talk like this unless angry. “You just so happen to get this blessing and so happen to see this Homs take the Monado?”

“Indeed. I have been blessed with luck.” Alvis nodded, not even blinking at Egil’s accusation of this being planned. “And I suppose that luck continued when I ran into you.”

“You really intend to call it luck?” Egil grimaced, turning away. “You are something else entirely, Alvis.”

“I will take that as a compliment.” Alvis chuckled. “As I could say the same about you.”

“I have no need for compliments from one who touched the Monado!”

“Now, now…” Linada spoke up. “It sounds as if Alvis has had limited contact with it, Egil. There’s no reason to believe he is as much of a threat as Zanza was.”

“Anyone who touched the Monado is a threat, as far as I’m concerned.” His voice was cold as he spoke and Vanea wanted to scream. “We should--”

“Brother!” Vanea spoke up again. “Please, don’t speak like this! You don’t have to trust Alvis, but there is no reason to jump to conclusions!”

“Vanea…” His eyes widened and he seemed to come out of his thoughts for a moment. “I…”

“It’s quite alright. I understand the hesitation.” Alvis spoke again, moving to stand in front of Egil and Vanea. “If you would like, we can separate from each other as soon as we leave the mountain. I’m sure you can find your way on your own after that.”

Egil stared at him and Vanea was afraid she had no idea what he was going to say. She could feel the tension in the room and took a step back, her shoulders shaking. Linada was quick to move to her side, rubbing her shoulders, but it didn’t help.

All she could do was stare at Egil’s back, eyes wide and filled with terror.

“We…” Egil looked away with a grimace. “We’ll have to see what happens when we make it there. You may still have some useful directions to share.”

“I see.” Alvis smiled, but Vanea swore he was shooting it to her more than her brother at that moment. “Then we should rest for now, it’s getting late and it will just get colder from here on out.”

“Ah.” Egil nodded and turned, holding Vanea’s hand and leading her to a wall. “Let’s bunker down for the night.”

She curled up next to him, reminded of the many nights they’d done this when he came home crying. A reminder of how she had always protected him, from words and from people. A reminder of how she had failed to protect him from the tragedy of their people and the scars that it left.

She closed her eyes, holding back tears, and began to drift into sleep.

\--

“Linada, you’re still awake?” Egil was shocked when the doctor moved from next to Vanea to in front of him. “I thought you of all people would be asleep right now.”

“Well…” She glanced at Vanea and Alvis, both asleep on either of Egil’s shoulders, before speaking again. “I wanted to talk to you. You’ve been on edge since we stepped in here.”

“Yes, well…” He looked away, burying his face in Vanea’s hair for a moment. “It just--”

“Egil.” Her voice was firm, the same voice she used when he was avoiding the question during his appointments. “How have your hallucinations been?”

He pulled his face from his sister’s hair with a sigh. “Is that really something you want to talk about, Linada? We have bigger things to focus on.”

“You’re still my patient, Egil.” Linada glared at him. “Don’t think I won’t worry about your mental condition when we’re doing something so stressful.”

“They…” He looked at his feet. “They’ve been worse, since we’ve gotten here. I can hear them screaming out, begging me to take the revenge they deserve.”

“I see…” Linada frowned, thinking deeply. “Are they as disturbing as usual? Worse?”

“About the same, I think…” He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. “I think I’ve gotten used to this.”

“We’ll still have to work on that, but… Alright.” Linada nodded. “As long as they aren’t distressing you, the last thing you need is more stress right after you almost died.”

“You’re telling me…” He snorted, but the snort soon turned into a sigh. “...I’m tired, Linada.”

“I know, Egil.” She frowned. “When this is over, we’ll work on your insomnia, alright? For now, just try and rest your eyes, even a bit.”

He nodded as she moved next to the sleeping Vanea. “Thank you, Linada.”

“I’m a doctor, it’s what I’m here for.”


	8. Into the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it to Makna Forest and find an injured Nopon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today. Why? Why not! Also we're getting closer to the 5th party member, I wonder if it's a bit obvious who it is by now :3c

The rest of the journey down Valak Mountain was not of much note. Egil really didn’t pick up on much about it, in fact. The only thing to really get his attention was when they stepped off the mountain and were immediately hit with a wave of heat.

“Oh, none of you look so good.” Alvis tapped his chin. “Let me see if I can find a Nopon merchant with clothing better suited for the environment.”

Egil watched him walk over to some… egg-like thing, but it was hard to focus. He felt his systems heating up past the point his internal cooling systems could handle, and it seemed Vanea and Linada were in the same boat.

Without a second thought, Egil began unbuttoning his jacket, wanting to get as naked as possible so he didn’t die. Not a great way to walk around, he knew, but anything was better than dying. It seemed the others had the same idea, stripping down to their underwear as well.

“You think he would have thought of the heat before leading us out here.” Egil dropped his pants and sighed. “Was he trying to kill us?”

“Perhaps it just slipped his mind…” Linada shrugged, groaning. “It’s still so hot…”

“I need to put up my hair, I think.” Vanea held it up with a groan. “My shoulders feel so warm, it doesn’t feel right.”

Egil had to say he had the same feeling. He didn’t like his hair on his back, he was so used to having it up and out of the way… It had helped keep him warm on Valak, but now? Now the discomfort was setting in.

“Ah, I see you all were quick to avoid overheating.” Alvis smiled at them as he came back with arms full of armour. “Perhaps this Makna styled armor will do you better.”

“Did you forget Machina are easily susceptible to extreme weather?” Egil made a face as Alvis handed him some of the armour. “Or did you just find this funny.”

“Don’t worry, I saw the future and knew you would be fine. I just thought it would be more enjoyable to watch you all bounce around some first.”

“You little…!” Egil took a swipe with his hand, but all that earned him was being plopped on the ground while Alvis put his hair up in some strange hair piece. “I could have done that myself.”

“I know, but it’s more fun this way.” Alvis hummed, moving to kneel in front of him. “You can put my hair up, if you’d like.”

Egil decided to take the chance as Alvis handed him a hair tie. He tugged a bit too hard as he went to work and, soon enough, Alvis’s hair was up in a ridiculously tight ponytail (though some strands still found a way to escape, somehow).

“Thank you.” And he wasn’t even phased, it seemed. “We should finish changing into the proper armour, though, walking around as we are would be sure to draw some eyes.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Egil stood and started getting dressed, now ignoring the Homs as Alvis stripped and changed into his own gear. 

It was an interesting design, not something Egil would have picked, but it was breathable and kept him cool and that was about all he could ask for. Better than walking around in nothing more than a thong, at the very least.

He looked around and it seemed the other three were similarly dressed now. They sure were an interesting looking group right now, the only real thing binding them together was the strange ways they’d tied their hair up, but it worked. He supposed the less he had in common with how Alvis looked, the better.

Vanea adjusted her top with a frown. “This is a bit uncomfortable, maybe it would simply be easier to remove my breasts.”

“I agree. The tops are quite strange.” Linada nodded.

“Ah, so Machina can remove their breasts, then?” Alvis placed a hand on his chin. “How interesting.”

“Oh, yes, we can.” Vanea reached into her shirt and pulled them off, looking at Egil. “And we can also…”

“Vanea…” He sighed, allowing her access to his chest.

“Share parts, should we be siblings.” She nodded before placing them on Egil for just a moment, before returning them to their origin spot on her own chest. “I do have to say I prefer having them on, even if the top is a bit odd, though…”

“Then keep them on.” Egil pinched her cheek. “You’re already as stiff as a board, don’t make a choice that’ll put you even more on edge.”

“Oh?” Linada laughed a bit, hand over her mouth. “I feel I could say the same to you.”

“Linada--”

“So this is how the gentle Machina interact with each other.” Alvis hummed, a smile on his face. “How interesting. It should be fun to see how you all get along with the Nopon.”

“Nopon?” Vanea frowned. “Is that what you call those small egg-people?”

“Indeed.” Alvis nodded. “I will lead you to their village, where you can access Eryth Sea. The High Entia are the most likely to give you trouble, so I plan to explain your presence to them before you leave on your journey…” He looked at Egil, his eyes sharp. “Though knowing your exact goals could be helpful.”

“I am… not sure.” He put a hand to his chest. “Lady Meyneth wishes to speak to someone, I think.”

“Then perhaps the High Entia can help you figure out who that someone is.” Alvis paused, smiling. “If you would like my help, that is.”

“You’re dragging us around as is, so I suppose we’ll accept the help for now.” Egil sent him a glare. “So long as you prove to be trustworthy.”

“Don’t you worry.” He placed a finger to his lips. “You’ll find me to be incredibly loyal.”

\--

Walking around Makna Forest was proving to be difficult, as far as Vanea was concerned. So many roots to get caught on, so many places that felt a bit hotter than the rest, and so many paths that led nowhere.

But Alvis led them on, humming happily. He was so comfortable here, and Vanea really didn’t like it. He moved as if he’d been living here, not just visiting…

Ugh, her paranoia was making her sound like Egil. She needed to stop--

“Ouch…” She paused at the sound of a voice. “Riki really in trouble this time.”

“Wait!” She held up a hand. “I hear someone, this way.”

And off she went, the rest of the group following her. They found a clearing and one of the egg-people (a Nopon, right?) was laying there. One of his wings seemed hurt and he didn't move, save trying to move said wing.

“Oh dear.” Linada made her way to him, gently taking the wing in her hand. “This seems to be quite broken.”

“Is there anything you can do for him?” Egil walked up, frown on his face. “I doubt he can move with the pain that must be causing.”

“I sadly don’t know enough about Nopon anatomy to ensure I could heal it correctly.” Linada looked at Alvis. “We’re going to their village, correct? Should we take him with us?”

“Of course.” He nodded as Egil moved to take the Nopon in his arms.

“Riki is fine…!” The Nopon spoke up, letting out a whimper as he tried to move his wing. “Riki is this year’s heropon so he just need to walk it off…”

“Heropon? Riki?” Vanea furrowed her brow. “What do those mean?”

“I cannot be sure about heropon, but I assume Riki is his name.” Alvis looked at Egil. “Keep a good grip on him, he may try to slip away and get himself more hurt before we get there.”

“Of course, I’m good at babysitting.” Egil spoke and Vanea couldn’t help but giggle. “What’s that for?”

“I doubt Alvis would believe you, brother, even if you are the number one babysitter for most Machina.” She smiled at him and looked at Alvis. “You should see him with children, it’s like he’s an entirely other man.”

“Is that so?” Alvis put his hand to his chin. “Do you have any videos, this sounds fascinating.”

“I think I might.” Linada spoke up, also amused as could be. “Let me see--”

“That’s enough!” Egil spoke up, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. “This Nopon is delirious, mumbling about some Oka and littlepons, whatever those are. We need to get him treatment quickly.”

“Of course, of course.” Alvis chuckled and turned. “Well, then. Follow me, we’re getting closer to Frontier Village.”


	9. Replacement Heropon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon making it to Frontier Village, Chief Dunga offers the group a replacement heropon to help them on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oka in da party, what will she do

“Mystical Homhom back!” A Nopon hopped up and down. “Bring heropon Riki, too!”

“They bring strange people, too! Strange people!”

“People made of metal! Mechon people!” Another Nopon spoke. “No realize Mechon people exist!”

“Want to taste Mechon people!” The first Nopon approached Linada, drooling a bit. “Must taste yummy.”

“We’re made of silicone, I doubt we’ll be that tasty.” Linada awkwardly pushed the Nopon away from her leg.

“Very much not tasty.” Vanea added. “Could we, uh, be let in? Your heropon seems to be injured.”

“Heropon Riki injured? Oh no!” A Nopon cleared the way and gestured for them to go into the village. “Take heropon to Chief Dunga, quick quick!”

Egil didn’t have to be told twice, following Alvis as he tried to avoid stepping on these eggs. The only problem was, of course, he had no clue what Chief Dunga looked like. All these Nopon blended a bit thanks to being very much out of his line of sight. All he could remember was the top of heads…

But then he saw a larger-than-average Nopon, with quite the tall bit of hair. Egil had no words as he approached, waddling along like the rest. “Ah, heropon Riki has returned! Alvis as well!”

“Hello, Chief Dunga.” He nodded. “It seems your heropon has been injured, I’m afraid.”

“I see, I see…” This Dunga hummed, looking the group over. “What a strange group you have brought, Alvis.”

“These are Machina, the people of the Mechonis. They have goals on the Bionis and I am guiding them.” He explained quietly as Egil handed Riki over to the Nopon surrounding them. “It was only right we brought Riki back here, we decided.”

“Heropon Riki seems to be very injured… Nopon wings need time to heal.” Dunga grumbled a bit. “Homhom Alvis and machine friends! I ask you to wait!”

“Wait?” Vanea tilted her head to the side. “Why is that?”

“If our machine friends are travelling through the Bionis, the Nopon would be glad to help!” He raised his little arms above his head. “I will see who destiny calls to as the replacement heropon and send them along with you!”

Egil frowned. “There is no need for that--”

“No need to be humble, machine friend!” Dunga pat his leg. “It will take no time at all, and is the least we can do in return for your help!”

Egil made a face, but Alvis stepped in. “That sounds wonderful, thank you Chief Dunga. We’ll show ourselves around for the time being, if that’s alright.”

“Of course, of course! Meet me at the altar when things are ready!”

“We will do that.” He smiled a bit and grabbed Egil by the arm, leading him away with a hum, the others following after. 

“What are you planning?” He hissed, eyes narrowing. “We don’t need more people along for this.”

“It could be useful.” Alvis hummed. “Call it a bit of Seer intuition, if you will.”

“I’m not sure I want to trust your intuition.” Vanea sighed, shaking her head. “But I suppose you aren’t open to argument?”

“There’s no room to argue now, it would be rude to stop the Chief, don’t you think?” Alvis gave them all a small smirk. “We should use this chance to look around, perhaps buy some better armour for Eryth Sea.”

Egil huffed and pinched his cheek. “If I find out you’re leading us on, there will be hell to pay.”

He chuckled, not at all affected by the pinching. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll thank me for this soon enough.”

\--

The group had made their way to the altar after a while, some new armour in their packs for later into the trip. Alvis still seemed totally sure this was going to be worth it, but… The Machina all shared a look, clearly not nearly as sold on all of this.

And now, watching the Nopon as Dunga began his introduction of whoever this “heropon” was… Well, the feelings about all of this just got worse.

“I introduce to you… The second heropon of the year!” His voice was booming. “Oka!”

From above, a Nopon dropped down on them. The Machina couldn’t believe their eyes, though Alvis happily hummed, catching the little creature and putting her on the ground. She hopped about a bit before twirling to face them, arms and wings up in the air.

“Oka happy to help you all!”

The Machina stared at her as Alvis held out a hand and allowed her to shake it with a wing. “A pleasure to meet you, Oka. You seem to be quite the lively, young Nopon!”

“Oh, Homhom flatter Oka!” She moved around a bit. “Oka is wifeypon of Riki! Oka have thirty-six years!”

“Thirty-six…” Egil blinked a few times. “That is quite young as far as I know.”

“Machine People lifespans must be very different from Nopon!” Oka nodded surely. “Oka is quite adult aged for Nopon! Only Homhom young!”

“I’m actually older than I look.” Alvis placed a finger to his lips. “Though my exact age is a secret.”

“Oh by the Mechonis…” Egil groaned. “Is Alvis a literal child? I feel he is a literal child.”

“He is making it sound like that, yes…” Vanea frowned. “Alvis, are you sure you cannot tell us your age?”

“Simply know my maturity is on about the level of yours, alright?” He turned back to Oka, turning the conversation away from his age. “Tell me, would you like to say goodbye to your husband before we go?”

“Oh, yes! Oka would like one more night with hubbypon. Must tell him how to take care of our littlepons!” Oka looked to the Machina. “Is that alright with friends?”

“Well if Egil tries to say it isn’t, Alvis will force him into saying it is.” Linada sounded way too amused to Egil. “So I suppose it is, yes. As long as you can find a place for us to stay, of course.”

“No problem! Machine friends very much large, but Oka can make something work out!”

Egil groaned, ignoring the smile Alvis was giving him. “Thank you, Oka.”


	10. Night in the Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends a night in Frontier Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10, whee

“So this is your family's home?” Alvis looked around. “You have quite a few children, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes! Nopon not usually have many kids, but Riki have habit of bringing home orphans…” Oka sighed a bit. “Hard to take care of so many, but Oka understand and love all littlepon Riki bring her.”

“I see. You adopt.” Alvis hummed as a small, yellow Nopon saying something about a bestest crawled into his lap. “It must have been quite the challenge if Riki had to go out.”

“No different than when Riki here! Riki very stupid, like all boy Nopon.” Oka sighed. “Oka used to taking care of whoooole family, though Riki kisses does make easier.”

Alvis snorted a bit, patting the Nopon in his lap’s head. “You are certainly a hard worker. I do hope Riki can pick up the slack while you’re away.”

“Riki will, if Riki know what good for him! Oka hear of even one littlepon go missing and Oka will file for divorce!” She huffed, wings crossed. “Oka not take kindly to Riki not pulling his weight!”

“I see.” Alvis laughed a bit, though tried to disguise it as a clearing of his throat. “I believe that is an understandable position to have.”

“Oka know Alvis would agree! Alvis seems very smart for Homhom.” Oka nodded, a smile on her face. “Metal friends seem very much smart as well!”

“They can be, though Egil is a bit dense when he gets caught up in his emotions…” Alvis sighed just thinking back on how his comments about mortals flew right over his head. 

“Alvis seem annoyed by that, but…” Oka giggled. “Oka also think Alvis finds it fun! So Oka excited to see Egil be dense, too.”

“Is that so?” Alvis snorted. “Make sure you don’t tell him that, though. I doubt he would take to it all too kindly.”

“Then it stay between Oka and Alvis! Our little secret!” She hopped up and down and for a moment almost seemed to hover. “Oka can trust Alvis, yes?”

“Of course, Oka.” He held out a pinky. “Let me give you a special Homs promise.”

“Good, good! Oka knew Alvis a good Homhom boy!” She smiled, though paused. “Er, what Oka do with Homhom pinky?”

“Oh, okay…”

\--

Egil was starting to relax a bit as they all went about their nights. There was a place to sleep, so with that worry dealt with, he found himself exploring. The technology of the Nopon was strange, alien to what he knew as a Machina…

And it was for that reason he couldn’t get enough of it.

Currently, he stood in the pollen works, looking at their contraptions for making their food. How fascinating… not a bit of metal to be seen, and yet it still worked like a charm! A lack of metal was not a worry on Mechonis, but the idea of making something without it… was interesting, to say the least.

“Egil.” Linada spoke, pulling him from his thoughts for a moment. “It’s quite late, will you be sleeping soon?”

“Ah, yes, soon.” He didn’t even turn to look at her, still studying the wheel. “I simply want to study these a bit more.”

“So another all-nighter, I’ll be sure to inform Vanea and Alvis you won’t be joining us, then.” She yawned as Egil turned to look at her. “Don’t frown like that, we both know it’s true. You get so caught up in machines you forget to sleep.”

“I suppose you aren’t wrong, but you don’t have to be so candid about it.” He huffed, turning back. “Besides, the Nopon have told me these are not what you would call machines, due to the lack of metal.”

She snorted a bit, though covered it when a Nopon passed by. “I see… try not to get into a philosophical debate with the Nopon tonight, then, alright?”

“...You know I don’t just debate with anyone.” He made a face, though of course Linada couldn’t see it. “Just go, you must be tired.”

“Egil--”

“You two are still up, then?” Alvis approached, stopping next to Egil. “Are you both interested in the Pollen Works?”

“Just Egil.” Linada waved a hand in the air. “We likely won’t see him sleep tonight, but no reason to stop ourselves from getting some rest. Let’s go, Alvis.”

“Ah, yes.” Alvis squeezed his arm a bit before stepping away towards Linada. “Though you should try to rest, Egil.”

“I know, don’t try to mother me.”

Alvis snickered a bit. “Alright, no more mothering from me… Good night, then.”

“Good night.”

\--

Egil was basically alone at this point, Nopon ignoring him. He was fine with that, listening to the sounds of nature, until a familiar click sounded. Even in non-Machina built heels, Vanea’s footsteps were hard to miss.

“Brother. You’re still awake.” She came to stand next to him. “Thinking of Nopon technology, still?”

“Not exactly.” It was still on his mind, but as time had passed, he had ended up letting his mind wander to the weapons he pulled from his chest. “I wonder what these weapons mean.”

“Perhaps they are a sign from Lady Meyneth? Of what is to come.” Vanea looked at the swords at either of his sides. “I cannot see her giving them to you with no plan.”

“I only awoke to them due to Alvis urging me on.” He frowned, pulling one free of the makeshift sheaths they had made him. “It almost feels as if it's for the sake of another. Not you, or I, or even Lady Meyneth.”

Vanea frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t say that. Lady Meyneth protects us, she wouldn’t simply let this happen if it was of no use to us.”

“You say that, but… Looking at these weapons, I feel fear.” He bit his lower lip as he spoke. “And it does not feel as if it is just mine. It is as if Lady Meyneth and I are both in fear of it, what it means for our future.”

“Egil… you are… simply paranoid.” Vanea spoke, her voice soft. “You have been for years now. Please, do not let that paranoia rule you. Not after this long.”

“Vanea! This isn’t just paranoia!” He shook his head. “The fear is real and there’s too much to simply be mine. It has to be--”

“Egil.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re overthinking this. Please, just calm down and breathe. If this is truly a problem, we will simply have to take the problems as they come. You aren’t alone, we will make it through this.”

“Vanea…” He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. “I suppose you’re right, but I… I feel so alone right now. So pathetic, with a target painted on my back.”

“Now, now…” She pulled him into a hug. “No need to talk like that. I’ll always be by your side.”

He let the half of the Monado drop to his side before returning the hug. “I know, Vanea, you always have been.”


	11. To the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group moves forward towards the High Entia and run into a spot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

“We just step into the orb and we will end up in Eryth Sea.” Alvis gestured to the odd orb of light with a smile. “I can assure you it will not injure you.”

“I assumed it would be without injury, if you’re willing to do it.” Egil looked down. “And Oka seems fine with it, as well.”

“Oka know very safe! Bird people and Alvis use before, so Oka can trust it.” She nodded, smiling.

“I assume it’s some sort of ether use.” Linada added. “Unless it tries to drain us of ether, I can’t see it being dangerous.”

“If it is the only way, we have to take the risk, don't you think?” Vanea nodded. “Let us go.”

Alvis blinked a few times, eyes wide, but he quickly recovered, chuckling. “I see, well then. After all of you.”

Egil shrugged and stepped into it first, the other Machina and Oka following shortly after. It was a strange sensation, but soon enough his feet were on sand. He looked around and let out a low whistle. So this was Eryth Sea, and he supposed the floating city in the distance was the home of the High Entia.

“Is it simply ether holding them up or is there technology behind it?” He spoke, mostly to himself. “How curious.”

“A bit of both, we mine float rocks from the Shoulder and build them into our technology to make Alcamoth hover as it does.” Alvis stepped up next to him. “It is mostly float rocks and ether combined that make the reefs stay in the air, however.”

“I see, rocks make it possible.” He hummed. “I would love to study this in more detail. Compare it to the technology we use in Agniratha.”

“I may be able to help you with that, if you are interested.” Alvis gave him a smile. “I have a few connections, after all.”

\--

“They talking quite a lot…” Oka tilted her head. “Should Oka stop them…?”

“No, this is normal.” Vanea shook her head, sharing a look with Linada. “If he finds someone to talk to about this kind of thing, he can go on for hours.”

“Indeed.” Linada sat down with a sigh. “We may as well get comfortable, it’s going to be a while.”

“I agree.” Vanea joined Linada, allowing Oka to climb into her lap. “Chances are we won’t even be changing our armour until it’s dark out.”

“Oka going to take nap, then. So Oka be energized for night when we head out.” She curled up on Vanea’s lap. “Friends should sleep, too.”

“I’m not tired, but I will consider it.” Vanea pet her head. “Sleep well, Oka.”

“Well, then. What should we do to pass the time?” Linada looked at the men with a sigh. “They’ll be at this for hours.”

“Hmm…” Vanea drew a little board in the sand with her nail. “Tic-tac-toe?”

“Well, better than nothing.” She drew an X in the center of the little board. “Your turn, then.”

Vanea began returning with her own play, a hope for this to not go on too long in the back of her head, no matter how unlikely that was. She would have to think of more little games to draw into the sand for the next few hours…

\--

Egil tugged at the armour with a frown, already missing the moments of not being upset with Alvis as they talked about High Entia-based technology. This was a strange armour set, even by the standards of a Machina such as himself.

“Is it just me or is this armour a bit more focused on flair than actual function.” He made a face.

“Don’t be silly, Egil.” Vanea clicked her tongue. “These seem perfectly fine, and quite sturdy!”

“I agree. You just have to get used to the visual flair.” Linada nodded. “You prefer orange to any color, but you look nice in that.”

“Very nice.” Alvis hummed, hand on his chin. “You should wear more armour like this, the color looks nice against your skin.”

“Egil looks very much good!” Oka nodded. “Egil must just be embarrassed.”

“Not embarrassed, but…” Egil groaned. “Oh, forget it. The lot of you won’t understand. I will simply wear this until… better armour becomes available.”

He wanted to change back into his usual gear, but Alvis had control of that, and he doubted the Homs would just hand it over. Oh, as soon as he figured out how to get it back, he was changing out of this.

“With that decided, we can move on.” Alvis gestured towards a teleporter of sorts. “We can use those to get to Alcamoth, where I can explain your being here before troubles arise.”

“Alright.” Egil sighed and started for it. He supposed he could figure out where to go based on those red lines travelling from one teleporter to the next. Good, at least they couldn’t get lost on their way.

“Oh Eryth Sea so pretty!” Oka let out a happy sigh as they teleported to the first reef. “Should bring family sometime for vacation! Oka just worried they all wander off.”

“Would they not follow the lines, then?” Egil looked back at her, stopping for a moment.

“Littlepon too little to think about that, and Riki too stupid.” She sighed. “Oka would have to keep all of them on leash! And Riki always complain when put on leash.”

“I am not sure I want to hear about your husband on a leash…” Vanea made a bit of a face.

“Why not? Oka have many story of Riki on leash!” Oka spoke, utterly oblivious to the discomfort the rest of the group was showing. “Once Oka had to put him on for family dinner! Riki kept getting up to steal food of littlepon’s plate even though Oka tell him littlepon  _ must _ eat vegetables!”

“So he tried to help them out of healthy eating.” Alvis snickered. “I’m sure he meant only the best.”

“Oka was right to stop him, though.” Linada spoke up, the same doctor-like tone Egil was used to coming through. “His children need their greens to grow properly.”

“Linada understand after one night at Frontier Village!” Oka smiled. “Oka very much like machine doctor.”

“Why thank you, Oka.”

Egil sighed, rubbing his temples. “Let’s just keep going, I’d rather not hear more about Riki and his leash.”

\--

Egil knew entirely too much about Riki and his leash now, but at least they were almost to Alcamoth. Travel had taken a while and light was returning, but that was fine. They could rest once everything was settled…

That was when winged guards appeared. They held weapons out, shields in front of them. “Don’t move! You’re in violation of the treaty!”

Egil raised his hands. “I know, but we are here--”

“Seer Alvis!” Another guard moved the Homs behind him, cutting Egil's attempted explanation short without missing a beat. “Please, do not worry. We will take care of these criminals.”

“Ah…” Alvis looked at Egil, as if asking him to trust him as he spoke. “I understand. I will speak with the Emperor on my findings.”

And with that, he stepped into the teleporter, leaving Egil and the others in a hell of a lot of trouble. Egil grit his teeth, taking a step forward. He just left them like that?! He should have known this was a trap!

One of the guards slammed into him with their shield, sending him tumbling back just a bit. “Stay right there! If you know what’s good for you, you will listen to us.”

“Alvis…!” Vanea’s eyes widened. “He…”

“I can’t believe this…” Linada crossed her arms, stepping back from the guards near her. “Did he really just leave us?”

“Alvis… is friend, right?” Oka frowned up at Egil. “Right?”

“I am… not sure, Oka.” It was seeming he wasn’t to him, despite the look they had shared before Alvis departed, but he didn’t want to upset the woman. She had enough stress as it was. “We should focus on this predicament for now.”

“No more talking!” One of the guards shoved into Egil again. “You will come with us, and stay quiet as we travel!”

Egil grimaced, staring after a man he couldn’t even see anymore as he tried to steady himself. “Fine, then. We will cooperate, for now.”


	12. Meeting Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a gilded cage, Egil feels like a tricked and injured animal, unsure of how to escape. Luckily for him, the prince of the High Entia comes to them with a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here, party is getting closer to growinggggg ehehe

They never should have trusted Alvis, that much was clear as Egil looked down at Alcamoth from the gilded cage they had been placed in. Tossed around, arrested, treated like trash while he got away, all while giving him a look as if he should _trust_ him… Oh, it just filled him to the brim with anger and annoyance.

Not helping matters was Oka. The poor thing was a Nopon housewife, not an enemy of the Bionis. But here she was, crying and trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Egil had no clue what to say to her, though, and that was why he was thankful for Vanea.

“There, there, Oka… You did nothing wrong.” Vanea pat the Nopon on the head. “We will explain that you are simply a victim of circumstance and get you on your way home.”

“But Oka cannot leave friends! Oka is now heropon and must protect them!” Oka puffed out her chest, doing her best to look strong despite the tears. “Leave it to Oka!”

“Oh, Oka…”

“At least one of our group is loyal.” Egil grit his teeth.

“Egil… I am sure there’s good reason for what Alvis did. Why lead us here and teach you how to use that weapon if he just wanted to betray us?” Linada put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed.

“I’ve not a clue, but there’s no reason to trust him.” He pulled away, crossing his arms against his chest. “We cannot simply rely on him, either. We need to find a way out of here.”

“I suppose you are correct. There’s only so much he could do, even if not taken into custody.” She glanced towards the door. “They have guards stationed right outside, and even if we make it past them, we’ll be in their city.”

“It would be dangerous trying to get out, seeing how… interesting we look.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I would rather not have to fight our way out. I’m not sure Oka could handle that mental duress. Besides, there may be children and elderly about…”

“Hurting innocents in our escape would just make things worse for us, true.” Linada sighed. “I’m truly out of ideas. They don’t seem that interested in talking right now.”

He touched the chest piece with a frown. Lady Meyneth… if she could give them guidance or a sign of some sort, it would be useful. But he knew she was silently watching, simply calming his soul a bit as he stared out across the city. They would have to find a way to solve this themselves.

“I’ll try speaking to them once more.” He stepped away from the windows. “You all wait here, I’ll be back soon.”

“Egil!” Vanea stopped him in his tracks, grabbing him by the arm. “Are you sure? I don’t want them roughing you up anymore than they have.”

“I’m larger than them and quite sturdy.” He patted her head. “I should be fine.”

“Oka go with Egil!” Oka ran to his side. “Oka is Nopon, so bird people might be nicer to Oka than to Egil.”

“Oka, you should stay here.” He knelt down, patting her head this time. “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oka no get hurt!” She frowned at him. “Oka very much speedy! Bird people not even able to touch me!”

“You seem quite confident.” Egil sighed, standing up once again. “Please, stay here and protect the others.”

“But Egil need protection as much as others.” Oka’s voice softened, like that of a chiding mother. “Let Oka come with.”

“Oka--”

The door opened and their conversation was cut short at the appearance of a man, guards following after. He had large wings on his head and stood with the air of royalty. Add in his clothes, and Egil assumed he was either the Emperor or his child.

“So you are the Machina and the Nopon that Seer Alvis spoke of?” He looked them all over, eyes scanning. “Quite the group you have here.”

“Quite. That Seer of yours was even part of it before stabbing us in the back.” Egil crossed his arms over his chest once again.

“Stabbed you in the back?” He frowned, brow furrowed. “Whatever do you mean? He explained your reasons to myself and His Highness. He said you mean no harm.”

“I told you he didn’t betray us!” Linada was quick to speak. “You should have listened to me.”

“Do not treat me like a child, Linada!” He huffed at her. “You’re not that much older than me, you have no right to!”

“That doesn’t change that she was right, Egil.” Vanea spoke up, scratching her cheek.

“Ah, so now you betray me, Vanea?” He let out a sigh. “I should have expected this to come… But from my own sister?”

Oka laughed a bit, shaking her head. “Egil as dramatic as Riki sometimes…”

The man blinked a few times as he watched the group’s banter, but cleared his throat to regain attention again. “Yes, well… I can see he was not lying about you all being harmless. Though he also mentioned you being quite proficient in battle…”

“Oh? Someone interested in our abilities, then?” Vanea tilted her head to the side. “Are you afraid we’ll attack you?”

“No, nothing like that.” He gave a small bow. “First, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kallian Antiqua, son of Emperor Sorean Antiqua and First Consort Yumea… I have recently learned my mother is… plotting.”

“Plotting?” Egil tilted his head this time. “Against your father or yourself?”

“No, against my… younger sister, the daughter of the Second Consort.” He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. “She wishes to kill her, before she can be declared heir-apparent.”

“I see.” Linada seemed to already be putting two-and-two together. “So you want this rag-tag group to do something about it? Keep your hands clean of the dirty politics that come with taking out your own mother.”

“Nothing of the sort! I want Mother to pay, but not with her life!” Kallian frowned. “I simply wish to protect Melia, but I cannot do it alone.”

“So you wish for us to act as bodyguards until you can do something, then?” Vanea looked at Egil for a moment. “I suppose I can understand that, but… Why ask us?”

“Alvis said you could be trusted with this.” Kallian nodded. “I do not order you to assist me, but… I do ask you to help.”

Egil though for a moment, trying to imagine himself in this position. The idea of Vanea being in danger… if a trusted Machina confidant told him a group from the Bionis could help, he would ask without a second thought. He could understand where Kallian was coming from, and maybe that was why he was already ready to answer.

“Alright, then. We will do what we can to assist. Might as well earn more good favor with all of you.” He didn’t make eye contact when he knew Vanea was giving him a look. “Just tell us what you need us to do.”

Kallian smiled, his wings flapping a bit. “I thank you! For now, I ask you follow me.”


	13. Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made to Kallian's younger sister Melia, and Egil speaks with Alvis once more.

Kallian led the group through the Palace, though Egil noted that the High Entia seemed to avoid looking at them as much as possible. Not that he could blame them, really. The Machina hadn’t been here in so long, and they looked quite ridiculous in this armour, after all…

Soon enough, they were at what Egil supposed was their destination. 

“Welcome to the Imperial Villa, where Melia stays.” Kallian gestured out before lowering his voice. “Please do not reveal the plot to Melia, I do not want to worry her.”

“Brother!” As if on cue, young girl approached, dressed in what seemed to be a powdery blue nightgown. “Why are you here?”

She was a pretty little thing, honestly. With silver hair that came out in two curls, the rest framing her face. She was quite small, as were her wings -- smaller than any Egil had seen in all his years.

“Melia.” He pulled her into a hug, patting her head. “Call it a brother’s worry. I simply thought it would be best you meet the Machina, given your future.”

“The Machina…” Melia looked over at them. Though when her eyes landed on Egil, she averted her gaze, face red. “I… I see!”

“Hm? Are you alright, Melia?” Kallian tilted his head to the side as his little sister buried her face in his sleeve. “Did Egil scare you?”

“No, that’s not it! It’s just…”

“Just…?”

“Oh, poor thing.” Vanea frowned. “She must be so repressed.”

“Egil’s thighs must be too much for a High Entian princess to handle…” Linada slapped his thigh and Egil yelped. “Can’t say I see much appeal in them, though.”

Egil flustered, but quickly knelt, now more eye-level with Melia. “Is this more comfortable for you, Princess?”

“Ah, yes.” She nodded and he was glad, it was honestly more comfortable for him, too. He didn’t exactly enjoy having his thighs stared at by anyone, after all. “Thank you, Sir Machina.”

“It’s more comfortable for me as well, do not worry.” He shook his head. “Say, Kallian, you mentioned plans for your sister to be heir-apparent, yes? Is that the reason you believe she should meet the life of Mechonis?”

“Indeed.” Kallian nodded. “Though I suppose Machina royalty would have been better… Next time I’ll think this through more.”

“Oh, we don’t have that.” Vanea shook her head. “We have a chief.”

“Oh!” Oka jumped up and down. “Metal friends have chief like Nopon!”

“A chief, then. I see.” Kallian rubbed his chin. “Then I suppose I should say the children of the chief, should he have any, would be the best…”

“Egil and Vanea are exactly that.” Linada snorted. “The treasured children of the Machina chief, Miqol.”

“What?” His eyes widened. “Why did you not tell me sooner? I would have moved faster to--”

“Odd you didn’t realize that, Brother, if this is a meeting for the sake of the races.” Melia narrowed her eyes and Egil was realizing she was quite smart. “How did you not know?”

“Uh… Alvis simply did not tell me! He was the one to introduce me.”

“Alvis…” Egil made quite the face. When he saw him again, he was still going to give him a proper thrashing, he swore.

“W… well!” Kallian cleared his throat. “With everyone here, we may as well spend the night. Come, Melia, I will tuck you in. Everyone else, feel free to find a place to sleep, though… If one or two of you could stay up so I can pass something by you later, that would be nice.”

Code for someone to stay on watch, Egil assumed. “Of course, Kallian. Go ahead.”

“Come then, Melia.”

“Brother, I’m not a child, I don’t need to be tucked in…!”

“Nonsense, you’re still a baby to me!”

“Kallian…!”

\--

Egil had ended up taking third watch, and it seemed that was the unlucky one, seeing as someone was appearing before him. He pulled Meyneth’s Monado free, ready for whatever was to come…

Only to be face to face with quite the happy looking Alvis. “You weren’t in the room I was told the guards led you to, and I was getting a bit worried. I’m glad to see you’re all fine.”

“Glad to see the trap you led us into wasn’t deadly, then.” He looked away with a huff. “Why show your face now?”

“I had another vision, and I believe you will need my help again.” Alvis placed a hand over Egil’s, lowering it to the Machina’s side. “If you’ll allow me, that is.”

He sighed, closing his eyes as he thought on Alvis’s offer. He was still quite upset, and unsure of if he trusted the Seer or not. But, if he was being honest, the hallucinations had crawled back into his head as he sat in silence. Clawing at his ears and deafening him as he stewed in the suffocating company of his own thoughts. Screaming for him to exact revenge on the being that had ravaged his home so long ago. Starting by wreaking havoc on Zanza’s most useful tool, the High Entia.

It was only right, part of him screamed. They had destroyed his own home, had killed so many. An eye for an eye was to be expected. Kill them, make them know the suffering of the Machina..

“You may stay, I suppose.” He resheathed the Monado, pushed the thoughts out of his head forcefully, and sat down with a sigh. “...If you are willing to stay and speak. I’d rather you at least make yourself useful.”

Alvis chuckled, sitting next to Egil. “I think I can manage that. So long as you’re actually receptive to conversation.”

Egil grunted, but didn’t reply to that. Instead, he started at the next best place. “I hear you told Kallian of us… And that we were not a threat.”

“I did. I’ve seen the gentle Machina in action and out of it. You’re all…” He hummed, trying to find the word. “I suppose the word I would use to describe you is merciful. You avoid pain when you can.”

“We’ve been through so much pain ourselves, the last thing we should do is spread more of it.” He let out a shaky sigh. “Even if…”

“Even if?” Alvis raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you would like to share with me?”

“No, I’m just… tired.” He let out a sigh. “So very tired, Alvis. I haven’t slept well in a millennia.”

“You poor thing…” Alvis sighed, holding up a hand and running it through Egil’s hair. “How are you still moving?”

“I really don’t know.” He hated to admit it, but the soft hand in his hair was nice. “Sometimes I think I’ll fall dead at a moment’s notice. I’ve felt like a dead man for years.”

“I see…” Alvis moved his hand around to pull Egil’s head onto Alvis’s shoulder. “Then perhaps you should try and rest now. I can keep an eye on things… Prince Kallian has already told me of the conspiracy against Princess Melia, and I will wake you if the assassin appears.”

“My watch isn’t over…” He held in a yawn. “I have a duty to do my share… After dragging Vanea and Linada all the way out here.”

“Then you have a duty to take care of yourself too…” Alvis pat his head. “Just rest a bit. I will awaken you if anything important happens.”

Egil wanted to argue, but his eyelids were feeling quite heavy. Alvis hummed, making it even harder to keep his eyes open. The hand on his head didn’t help at all, either… And so he drifted off.

And, for the first time in a long time, slept quite well.


	14. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassin planning to take Melia's life appears, and it's time to do something about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYREA TIME... as usual, thank u to my betas, ily all sm

Egil fell asleep to the sound of Alvis’s voice and his gossip of others who worked for the imperial family (last thing he really remembered was mention of some Gael’gar being an utter tool or something of the sort), and awoke to the sound of shouting. Based off the fear in Melia’s voice and the anger in the stranger’s, he supposed they had found their assassin.

He sat up and realized he was no longer near the entrance of the Villa, instead laid out nicely next to some flowers… Had Vanea or Linada moved him, then? He doubted Alvis was strong enough to… but that was a question for another time.

For now, he was quick to stand, pulling Meyneth’s Monado from his sides and finding the rest of the group.

Melia looked quite afraid, clinging to a staff as Kallian stood between her and a masked woman. The woman was equipped with dual blades of sort, and she seemed ready to lunge, even as the rest of the group formed around Melia.

Egil was the last to make it to the group, standing to Melia’s left. “The assassin, then? What a mask she’s wearing… Any clue what it symbolizes?”

Alvis glanced back at him. “If you asked me, I would say a member of the Bionite Order?”

“What?!” Kallian looked to the Seer, eyes wide. “But the Order was abolished by Emperor Lumian!”

“Perhaps to the public eye, but is it really a shock to see it still surviving in the shadows?” Alvis looked to the Machina and Oka. “The Bionite Order is a cult, worshipping the Bionis in secret and quite against the mixing of High Entia and Homs bloodlines.”

Kallian gasped. “But the mixing is for the good of our people. Without it we…” He trailed off. “No, I shouldn’t speak of that, it’s a matter for the royal family, not strangers.”

“I know what monsters lurk within your DNA.” Egil’s voice was tight and he refused to look directly at Kallian. “But now isn’t the time for that. This assassin is sure to be troublesome.”

“Creatures of the Mechonis helping you?” The woman’s voice was full of venom as she dropped into a fighting stance. “Yet more proof the dirtying of the bloodline is nothing more than a spit in the face to our people!”

Kallian pointed the spear in his hands towards her, frown on his face. “Believe what you will, but I will not allow you to hurt Melia!”

The assassin lunged towards Melia and Alvis cut her off quickly as Egil and Linada quickly pushed the princess further out of grasp. Oka was quick to begin cheering the group on, readying her biter for what was to come.

Linada loaded her rifle as Vanea lashed out at the woman with her whip. But the assassin was no slouch, either. She moved from Alvis to Kallian, her weapons hitting against the spear as she tried to push through him.

“You are of purer blood than that thing! Why protect her?!” Her words were made of venom as she sliced at his side. “The son of First Consort Yumea of all people should understand!”

“Unlike mother, I understand and honour the purpose of the Second Consort and the children born of them!” Kallian pushed her back, hissing as the blade connected. “Melia is my sister and the hope of our people! I will not let you take her from me!”

“That child doesn’t deserve to be called your sister!” There was an emotion behind her voice that Egil could not quite place. “Do not let her fool you!”

“I’ve had enough of you!” Kallian lunged again as Linada healed his wound. “I will stop you!”

“This is getting quite interesting…” Alvis chuckled, hand to his chin. “I do wonder how this will all play out.”

Egil frowned at him, slapping him upside the head. “Now isn’t the time for that, fool. You have a weapon, don’t you? Help deal with this problem.”

Alvis chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Of course, Egil, my apologies.”

And with that, things were back on track. Egil noted how easily the assassin’s wings caught ablaze due to his drones, though he did note they seemed to go out faster than a burning Mechon did, and did less clear damage outside of singed wings.

Well, whatever. He wasted no time kicking her off balance, watching Vanea pull her to the ground with her whip. A kick in the head and she was down for the count for a good while, the group able to do plenty of damage.

Soon enough, she couldn’t even stand. It seemed the fight was over.

Kallian pointed his spear at her neck, a frown on his face. “With that done, I’ll make sure you don’t pose a threat to Melia again!”

“Kallian…!” Melia ran forward, hands on Linada’s arm. “Don’t…!”

Vanea grabbed Kallian by the wrist, a frown on her face. “You plan to kill her?”

“What else would I do?” Kallian frowned. “She is a threat and an enemy to the throne. Letting her live would be foolish.”

“Killing without finding out just how much of this was her idea is also foolish.” Egil put his hand on his hip. “You should keep her around, find out more, and leave it to your law to handle her from here.”

“But…”

“I understand, truly. If someone was trying to hurt Vanea it would take my all to not kill them on the spot.” Egil’s voice was tense as he thought of the voices, the way they begged him to take revenge whenever a quiet moment tried to set in. “But you should get information from her, first.”

“Death is truly not the answer, either way.” Linada spoke up, moving to hold the assassin up in her arms. “It will just become a cycle of violence, and I doubt you want to force Melia to see that.”

“Melia…” He looked back at his sister, flinching as he saw the tears in her eyes. “You… you’re right. I’m sorry you had to see that, Melia.”

“Brother…” Melia was quick to approach, wrapping her arms around him. “I was so afraid.”

Kallian ran his hand through her hair, holding her close. “I’m sorry, Melia…”

“Well…” Linada stood, pulling the assassin into her arms. “Let’s treat the worst of the wounds and get her tied up. Make sure she’s able to actually answer our questions when she comes around.”

“Ah, yes.” Egil nodded. “That would be for the best.”


	15. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogating an assassin, being led back to a gilded cage, and a talk with Oka seem to be what's on Egil's schedule for the day

Tyrea came to with a groan, noting the bindings around her arms and legs. She looked around, placing all the annoyances in the villa. Seer Alvis and the largest Machina stood near the only exit, so fleeing was not an option. Another Machina and the Nopon stood with that stain, Melia, cooing at her like she deserved any pity… It made her stomach turn.

The other Machina, the one with the gun, sat on her knees behind her, hands on her shoulders, as if searching for tension in them. She shrugged the hands off, not wanting them touching her any longer, and looked forward. Prince Kallian stood in front of her, arms crossed.

“I see you are awake, assassin.” He spoke, pacing in front of her. “Or does the Bionite order allow for names? What should I call you?”

“I am Tyrea, agent of the order, and loyal servant of First Consort Yumea!” She tugged at her restraints. “You will not stop our goals, even if you stop me! Your mother will ensure the dirty half-breed never takes the throne!”

“You’re quite cocky, aren’t you?” Kallian reached out and, before Tyrea could even object, her mask was pulled from her face. “Perhaps you’ll be less biting without--”

He stared at her, wide eyed as the mask in his hand dropped to the ground. Tyrea began fighting her restraints harder than before as Seer Alvis moved closer and the Machina behind her held her by her shoulders again. She couldn’t be seen…!

“Oh my, wouldn’t you say she looks a bit like First Consort Yumea?” Seer Alvis smiled as he spoke, the rat. “How interesting.”

“Indeed…” Kallian nodded, eyes glued to Tyrea’s face. “But why in the world…?”

“Could she be… related to you, Brother?” The half-breed brat moved past the Machina and Nopon guarding her to stand next to Kallian. “Though that would mean mother--”

“You have no right to call her mother!” The words came out before she could even think to stop them. “Someone like you…!”

“Ah.” A spark lit in Kallian’s eye as he moved to pick her up. “I understand now, Alvis. Please ensure our guests make it back to their rooms. I think I need to have a talk with Tyrea. Alone.”

“Of course, I assume you will speak with them at a later time?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Please wait for me, everyone. I will come as soon as Tyrea and my mother are dealt with.”

Kallian’s grasp didn’t feel like that of an angry prince on a prisoner as much as it felt like an older brother on a petulant younger sibling. If you asked Tyrea, though, the former would have been preferred.

Out into the Palace halls they travelled, and she broke her silence. “I won’t tell you anything, you know!”

“That’s fine.” He looked up at her, eyes serious. “I’ll just have to ask mother where this little sister of mine came from.”

\--

Egil didn’t like being back in this gilded cage. Kallian would come speak with them later? He didn’t quite buy it, if he was being honest. They had served their purpose, keeping the little princess safe, and it would be easy enough to leave them here to rot now. Good-will meant little for beings under a cruel god, he couldn't help but think.

That was why he did not return Alvis’s smile as the Seer stayed in the doorway.

“My, what a look on your face.” Alvis clicked his tongue. “Don’t look so upset. You’ll likely be hailed as heroes by the people soon enough.”

“Yes, because your people would have plenty of reason to reveal we’re here and not just sweep us under the rug now that we’ve been useful.” Egil scowled at him. “Forgive me, but I cannot so easily believe in the good-will of any life of the Bionis.”

“Egil…” Vanea placed a hand on his arm, a frown on her face. “Calm down.”

He huffed, looking away. “I am calm.”

“I see, I see…” Alvis chuckled, shaking his head. “I cannot force you to change your mind, but I swear to you, you are not prisoners. You may even wander Alcamoth, if you would like, though do be careful. You wouldn’t want to miss Prince Kallian’s visit.”

Egil frowned, but decided against biting back against that. “...I believe we will stay here, thank you, Alvis.”

Alvis gave him another smile. “Then I’ll be taking my leave. I hope to speak with you all again soon.”

And with that, he was gone, leaving the other four staring after him. He was still so much, Egil noted. So much of what? Well, he wasn’t actually sure, but it probably wasn’t a good thing.

“Well… while we wait for Kallian, we should try to relax.” Linada took a seat and gave Egil a  _ very  _ pointed look. “Especially those of us who have a habit of stressing themselves.”

“I agree.” Vanea looked at Egil as well, a small frown on her face. “Maybe someone who is already teetering on the edge.”

“Psst! Egil!” Oka gestured for him to lean down. “Oka need to say something.”

He sighed, kneeling down so she could whisper in his ear. “What is it, Oka?”

“Oka think Vanea and Linada talking about Egil.”

Another sigh escaped his lips as he pat the Nopon’s head. “Is that so? Thank you for telling me, Oka.”

“Oka here to help!”

\--

The group had been lounging around the gilded cage for quite a while when Oka made her way to Egil. He glanced down at her and gave her a small smile before going back to staring out the window. “Did you need something, Oka?”

“Oka curious… Egil and Vanea dadapon really a chief like Chief Dunga?” She looked up at him. “Oka so surprised!”

“I suppose, though Miqol and your chief function quite differently.” Egil shrugged. “They’re the same in name only, really.”

“Miqol…?” Oka frowned. “Does Egil not call dadapon dada or daddy?”

“Ah…” He scratched the side of his head. “No, I do not. There is a...distance between us that has only grown. I’m afraid calling him father just doesn’t seem right anymore.”

“Oka not sure she get it, but…” Oka swayed from side-to-side. “She not mad at Egil for it. She just sad…”

“Sad?” He frowned, looking at her. “Why is that?”

“Egil sound sad when he talk about dadapon. And Oka just think it very sad to grow distant from littlepon.” Oka looked at the ground. “Oka think Miqol probably very very much sad Egil not close to him anymore.”

“Sad I’m not close to him anymore, hm…?” Egil let his forehead rest against the windows, letting out a sigh. “He seems perfectly fine to me.”

“That because parents not show littlepon when struggling.” Oka pat his leg. “Riki and Oka always be strong for littlepon, even when sad. Miqol probably do same for Egil and Vanea.”

“Is that so…?” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Perhaps you are correct, Oka.”

“Oka mamapon! Mamapon always right!” Oka hopped up and down. “Egil not know that?”

“Well, I know it now.” He chuckled, pulling his head from the window and smiling down at her. “You’re always right, and I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Oka.”

“Yay yay! Oka really happy!”


	16. Time of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia comes to the group, panicked, and a new goal is given: get to Prison Island before her family is injured... or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Thanks to my betas again and uh. Sorry to people who were reading this as a gen fic because plans have diverted juuuuust a bit to more of a slowburn Egil/Alvis fic

Footsteps alerted Egil to a visitor, but it was not Kallian who walked through the door. Instead, it was Melia, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes. Egil wasn’t quite sure what it was about the sight, but it made the big brother in him upset. It was no wonder he made it to her side, kneeling to her eye-level, in moments.

“Princess, what’s the matter?” He ran a hand through her hair, frowning. “Where is your brother?”

“Brother and the Emperor, m… my father, they…” She pulled in a shaky breath. “They were taken, forced to open the way to Prison Island and I…”

Egil had heard of Prison Island before, and it was a place he never wanted to venture. The place Zanza had been sealed, the place Arglas’s body remained. The thought of going near it, seeing the body that was once his friend… it made him sick.

But a feeling in his chest pushed him to go there. Lady Meyneth, perhaps? Her heart yearned to go there, wanting to speak with Zanza… Something Egil never wanted to do, as long as he lived.

But she was his goddess, and so he would listen. He put his hand to his chest and took a deep breath. “Melia. Can you take us there?”

“I… I can try, but one needs imperial sanction and I’m unsure if I have it, I…”

“Melia.” He put his hands firmly on her shoulders. “Please, this is important. For your brother and your father, we have to try.”

Melia sucked in a breath, and finally nodded. “I apologize. I… I will do my best to help you reach them.”

She was quick to calm herself, slapping her cheeks lightly and pulling in her tears. She was a strong one, Egil noted. The High Entia raised their children strong, if not a bit emotionally lacking, nowadays, hm?

“Egil, are you sure?” Vanea’s voice was coated in worry. “Knowing who’s there… will you be alright?”

“If you need to stay behind, we can take care of this.” Linada added on, her tone suggesting more he  _ should  _ stay behind. “No need to push yourself.”

“Hm?” Oka tilted her head to the side. “Someone bad at Prison Island, friends?”

“Do not worry, Oka. Or any of you, for that matter.” He touched the piece on his chest once again, giving them all a serious look. “For Lady Meyneth’s sake, as well as Melia’s family, I will be going.”

The Machinas’ eyes lit up with understanding as Vanea nodded. “Of course, Egil. If that is the case… I will not stand in your way.”

“Nor will I, though we’ll go along as well. If it is our lady’s will, we can’t leave it to only you, now can we?” Linada gave him quite the cheeky smile. “Don’t want you tripping and breaking your neck on your own.”

“Oka go too!” Oka ran to Egil’s side, hopping up into his arms. “Oka is mamapon, so she must take care of group!”

Egil chuckled a bit, a smile creeping onto his face. “Thank you all, I don’t know what I would do without your support… and Linada’s quips.”

“Then…” Melia cleared her throat, catching their attention again. “Shall we be off?”

“Yes, please lead the way.”

\--

The fighting to get to Prison Island was hard… Two seals needed opening, and, well… The first one had taken quite some time. Egil wiped blood away from his lips with a groan, looking towards Melia.

She was clearly still upset, and the panic eating at her was plain to see. Egil felt bad, but there wasn’t much he could do. He wasn’t exactly the best with that, seeing as he had quite the paranoia problem… The fact he’d calmed her down at all earlier was a miracle, honestly.

The others would all be better at it, including… Alvis.

Alvis, the Homs had vanished after leaving them and was just-so-happening to be gone now, too. Something about it made Egil upset, put him on edge… The mysterious Homs left so much open to interpretation…

And it was hard for him to not interpret this all as something being off about him. Egil wasn’t sure what it was, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. Alvis was so strange, so vague… And had come into contact with the Monado! There was nothing normal about that Seer.

“Egil, time to go to next seal!” Oka pulled him from his thoughts, gesturing for him to lean down. “Oka worried too much longer will be bad for Miss Melly…”

“Ah yes, of course.” Egil nodded, trying to push thoughts of Alvis to the back of his head. He didn’t trust him, not right now, but that could wait. Melia was struggling and they should focus on saving her family, at least for the moment.

But it was hard to pull his mind away from him, at least fully. Just who was Alvis, why did he seem to pop in and out as he deemed fit? It was starting to frustrate and scare Egil, all at once.

Not that he would ever admit to that.

“Come on, then!” Oka smiled up at him. “Oka sure together with friends, can save Melly’s brotherpon and dadapon in no time!”

“You’re right.” He returned the smile as he straightened up. “Let’s go, then. There’s still plenty of work for us to get done.”

\--

The second seal was down and Egil was exhausted. Enough so that he finally turned to Melia and let the question that had been on his mind for a while slip. “Do you know who or what took your family?”

Melia looked down at her hands, wringing them together. “A… Homs…”

Egil sucked in a breath, lowering his voice. “Alvis…?”

“No! Nothing of the sort!” She shook her head. “It was… a Homs I had never seen before. A boy with blond hair, that almost seemed to shine like gold under the light…”

Something about the description made Egil’s heart squeeze… or perhaps it was Lady Meyneth’s heart. It was becoming harder and harder to tell the difference each time he experienced an emotion like that.

“I see.” A Homs forcing them to go to where Zanza was kept… This could not be good, Egil decided, thinking of Alvis’s words about the Monado. “I… _want to meet this boy_.”

“You do?” Melia blinked a few times, confusion overcoming her face as two voices merged into one. “Well… if we get to Prison Island, you should be able to. I have some words for him myself.”

“Indeed, plenty to ask a kidnapper like him.” Linada spoke up, giving Egil a look. “Though I suppose there’s another reason you want to speak to him, Egil, given your...”

“Yes…” He nodded, unable to bring himself to lie. “I… have a bad feeling, and I need to speak to the boy to see if it’s right.” To see if this worry beating through his chest was well-founded.

“I see…” Linada nodded. “Then let’s hurry towards Prison Island.”


	17. On Prison Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison Island is a place of loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, this one is gonna be :) to read I think

She watched as Egil and his group made it to the top of Prison Island, and her heart hurt at the sight of three men on the ground, the boy with golden hair no where to be seen. Two unmoving and not breathing, the other in great pain. She wished to reach out and help them, but she could not.

All she could do for now was watch.

Watch as Melia ran to her father and brother’s side, sobbing for them to open their eyes and be okay. Watch as Linada loaded her rifle and did her best to heal Kallian while he still breathed. Watch as Vanea and Oka pulled Melia from her father’s body while she sobbed and screamed for him to wake up.

Watch as Egil walked to where Zanza once was kept and fell to his knees. Feel his emotions flood her own heart, the pain and the fear and the heartbreak. Seeing the body of Arglas, slowly dissipating as he held the cold hand in his own. Watching the memories of all the Machina hands held tightly by Egil before they succumbed to the wounds of the Telethia...

She wanted so badly to comfort him, but she could sense Zanza was still here… And she had her own duty to fulfill, for the lives of all on the Bionis and the Mechonis.

 _“Zanza. Respond, Zanza.”_ She gently pulled Egil’s consciousness back as she spoke. _“I know you are still here.”_

 _“Meyneth… and the fool Arglas cared so much for, all at once.”_ He seemed to have recognized her quickly enough, letting out an unamused snort. _“Why come here? To help the poor, poor High Entia?”_

 _“How many more will you kill, Zanza?”_ She forced herself to look past his mockery. _“This does nothing but cause pain for our children! It is not too late to change this.”_

 _“I have no need for the words of a pathetic goddess!”_ She could almost see the sneer on his face as he spoke. _“If you care so much for your little race, you should focus on them, rather than on me. Your words mean nothing.”_

 _“Zanza!”_ She called out, wanting to scream at him that she could not simply leave him be. Could not ignore him, when he had decided they could not do something as simple as exist, but he was no longer listening. _“Zanza, please!”_

She let out a pained sigh, allowing Egil back to the forefront of his own body. Zanza would not listen, and she could only see pain to follow… She would have to urge Egil to search for the one with the Monado. Speaking to him, to Zanza’s host, would be the only hope they had at stopping him now.

She just prayed it was not too late to get through to him, as she listened to Egil’s choked cries. If the new host was as susceptible as Arglas had been… She was unsure there would be a way to truly stop the cycle Zanza so badly wanted to continue.

\--

A cold body laying on the ground, no signs of life within it. Slowly crumbling away as time passed finally began to catch up with it. White hair longer than Egil ever remembered, scars marring the once empty skin...

“Arglas… Arglas please wake up… Let me talk to you… just one more time...” Egil clung to the giant’s hand, mumbling to himself, the world around him of no meaning. All he could see was his first love’s dead body, laid out in front of him. All he could feel was his cold hand, slowly dissipating in his grasp. All he could hear was his own breathing…

It was happening again, he was losing the only things he had again. The Monado, that damned Monado, pulling everything away from him and ruining it all. Every memory ruined by the feeling and smell of death. The taste of air filled with souls filling his lungs and choking him. He held tighter, willing something, anything to change. 

Until a familiar hand covered his, pulled it away and let Arglas’s fall to the ground. 

Alvis’s hand was warm as he took Egil’s in his, as he pulled him to his feet. He was shaking, he noticed, as Alvis squeezed his hand. He couldn’t stop shaking, even as Vanea’s familiar hands touched his arm and Alvis began leading him towards the exit of Prison Island.

He looked towards Arglas’s body one last time, the words of those around him not quite registering. A final goodbye for the man who had meant so much to him… An empty goodbye, in which nothing truly could be said.

“Egil, don’t look back.” Alvis’s voice finally broke through his thoughts. “No more looking back on your past, it’s time to go into the future.”

He finally broke his gaze from the body, lower lip quivering as he was led away. No more looking back on his past, huh…? As he was lead away, Alvis and Vanea leading him, he tried to smother the image of Arglas. Tried to keep himself from ending their relationship with the thought of a corpse.

\--

“Come on now… No more tears.” Kallian fought back a wince as Melia helped him towards the exit of Prison Island. “Father wouldn’t want you to cry for him.”

“But Kallian…” Tears continued to stream as she tried to stop them. “You want to cry too, don’t you? Father, he…”

“Of course I do…” He forced himself to lean towards her, kissing the top of her head. “But he would not want us to cry for him. He would want us to move forward. And so… I won’t cry.”

“Then let me cry!” Melia’s words were steadier than he was expecting. “I will cry for both of us, until there are no tears left. I will cry and then… then we can both move forward, stronger than before.”

“Melia…” As he looked at her, allowed her to pull him towards the exit, he realized she was stronger than he realized. His little sister had been growing up right under his nose, and he’d been none the wiser. “I cannot leave you to bear that burden alone. Perhaps… Perhaps we can cry together.”

She looked at him, eyes still wet from tears. “I… I would like that very much.”

And Melia once again began to cry, no longer able to hold them in. Only this time, Kallian cried too. He let the tears he told himself he would not let fall fall against his cheek and mumbled empty promises to Melia. Promises that it would be alright.

But as long as that Homs with the blond hair, the scared blue eyes, was out there… They wouldn’t be. As long as the man who had killed his father was on the loose, things could not be alright.

Maybe that was why it was so hard for him to keep the tears from falling as they made their way back to their emptier-than-ever before home.

\--

Linada watched everyone carefully, keeping note of their current mental states. This was bad for Egil, likely going to set back his recovery by months, if not years… She would need to plan for their future sessions. Vanea was sure to worry more about him and take care of herself even less, not a good sign given how little she cared for herself as is. And of course there was the High Entian kids, who had just lost their father.

“Linada so calm…” Oka spoke, her voice quieter than usual. “Is Linada not worried about friends?”

“Oh, no, I am. This will be stressful on their mental states.” Linada frowned, looking at the corpse she quietly carried towards the exit. “The trauma of seeing a death parental figure will likely be a large strain on the mental and physical health of both Melia and Kallian. I only hope the High Entian medical system can care for them.”

“Oka no get it…” She frowned. “What about the now? Linada not worried?”

“I look at things from a medical perspective. What will happen in the long term.” Linada sighed. “I can’t do much now, so I look to what I can do in the future.”

“But Linada can do much! Like anyone!” Oka hopped up and down. “Comforting hurt friends when very very much sad helps! Oka do it for Riki many times, and always help Riki!”

“I’m afraid the raw emotions everyone is experiencing now are… hard for me to grasp.” Linada closed her eyes for a moment. “The raw emotions of seeing a dead friend, or losing a parent… I haven’t experienced it, not on this level. So it’s simply… easier for me to wait, and think of what to say and how to help.”

“Don’t think! Feel!” Oka hopped up into Linada’s shoulder (how she did that so easily, Linada didn’t know). “Linada very smart with books, but not so smart with emotions. Sometimes, friend needs to let emotion lead! Emotion can help comfort sad friends.”

“Is that so…?” She frowned. “Perhaps in the future, I… don’t want to make a bad night any worse than I have to.”

“Oka no understand… but Oka not push it.” She looked towards Egil’s back. “But when in Bird People’s home again… Oka think she talk to Egil. Oka think Egil need mamapon right now.”

“You…. you’re probably right.” She nodded. “Please, Oka. Try and take care of him where I can’t.”


	18. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goal is finally in reach, and the group becomes more complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, LOOK AT THIS [AMAZING ART](https://twitter.com/Grimtomes/status/1283282631216553984) MY BF DREW FOR THE FIC AS A PRESENT!!

Egil sat on the ground of their room, staring up at the ceiling as he thought. Alvis had made his way up to Prison Island, following after the group apparently, and led them back here. Sat Egil down and ran a hand through his hair, telling him to wait here…

And so he waited, allowing Oka to sit in his lap while Vanea stared out the window silently. He pat Oka’s head, head swimming as he thought of Arglas’s dead body. Even when he turned away from it, he could see it in his mind’s eye… Could see the Machina falling dead with their blood spilling across their city. Could see the ether of Arglas flying upwards, fueling the damned god that took him away. All feeding back into it, over and over again--

“Egil should talk to Oka.” The Nopon spoke up, frowning up at Egil. “It’s no good for Egil to let things stew in mind.”

“I suppose you’re right. I just… wonder how the others are doing.” He sighed, closing his eyes, wanting to think about anything but himself.

Linada had gone with Melia to help High Entian doctors with Kallian, and Alvis had promised to return as soon as he could. The other three were left, unable to do much but wait and hope for the best… And only Oka seemed to be able to keep spirits up.

“Egil should trust Linada. Very smart doctor, will help Bird Prince!” She nodded. “Alvis a bit strange, but… Oka think Alvis care about and trust Egil, so Egil should care about and trust him, too.”

“Is that so…?” Egil hummed. “I’m not sure about what you said about Alvis… but you’re right. Linada is capable, and if anyone can ensure Kallian at least makes it out of this alright, it’s her.” Even with their lack of knowledge on Bionis anatomy and health, she would be quick to learn.

“See, Egil look on bright side now!” Oka smiled up at him. “Oka knew he could do it! Even if usually glass half-empty sort.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Egil huffed a bit and Oka just laughed. “It doesn’t seem that funny to me!”

“Egil very funny… Can see why Alvis call him amusing!” Oka laughed again. “That’s all!”

“Is that so?” He huffed. “Well it looks like I’ll be having a talk with him later, then.”

“Oh no... Oka may have messed up a bit…” She wrung her wings together. “But Egil seem less sad, so that okay! Oka happy to see Egil not sad again.”

Egil blinked a few times. “Is… that so…? Then…” He looked towards Vanea’s back. “How about we try and cheer up Vanea, too, me and you?”

Oka’s eyes sparkled. “Oh yes! Oka would love to!”

He stood up, holding the Nopon. “Then let’s do that.”

\--

One moment Tyrea had been told Prince Kallian would speak with the Emperor about who she was and what to do with her, the next she was learning the Emperor was dead and the prince injured.

She stared forward, ignoring the pacing of Lorithia. The head of the Ministry of Research should raise some eyebrows, being in charge of talking to a prisoner of the royal family… but Tyrea didn’t question it. This wench had her nails dug into more than any normal Minister would have. She was a sneaky one, Lorithia.

“Really, look at you.” She clicked her tongue. “I would have thought you were more careful than that.”

“I was not expecting Mechonis life, nor a Nopon.” She frowned. “And the Seer you told me would be of no consequence  _ was  _ of consequence.”

“Oh dear, really?” Lorithia gave her a faux-frown. “My apologies, then.”

“You witch--”

“Am I interrupting something?” The voice of Seer Alvis made Tyrea recoil. “I needed to speak to the assassin, but if you two are busy, I can come back another time.”

“Seer Alvis…” Lorithia made her way to him, hips swaying to no effect Tyrea could see on the Seer. “Is it important?”

“Quite.” He looked unamused as she leaned against him. “I would like to get back to our Machina guests soon, and wouldn’t want to leave them again.”

“Then I’ll let you talk and wait outside.” Lorithia made for the door. “Let me know when you’re done, hm?”

With her gone, Seer Alvis stared Tyrea down, hand on his hip. She felt her skin crawl as he looked her over and paced around the room, never taking his eyes off of her. If she could slap him right now, she would.

“Tell me, Tyrea. What do you think the current state of Alcamoth means for you?”

“Nothing pleasant, I am sure.” Tyrea frowned. “It would be easiest for those left to remove me from the picture while the royal family is in shambles.”

“Indeed. It is not as if you are the First Consort, someone worth keeping around for them…” Seer Alvis came to a stop, looking at her. “In all likelihood, they’ll kill you while the Prince and Princess are preoccupied with his injuries.”

She knew that, and it left a pit in her stomach. She would be unable to fulfill the last promise Yumea had given her. Unable to fulfill her final duty. She would die a disappointment, never passing through Yumea’s head again…

And that scared her.

“I know that, why do you tell me?”

“I’m here to offer you a way out. If I were to watch over you, away from Alcamoth, they may turn a blind eye and allow you to live.”

She frowned. “And you offer this to me why?”

“Those Machina… Where their leader goes, I plan to go. I suppose I can’t help but chase after him…” His voice sounded almost fond for a moment, though it quickly faded as he spoke again. “We could use more skilled fighters and, well, you seem like one to me.”

“I suppose I am…” She shifted against her bindings. “So you’re saying my choices are death or going along with your little group, hm?”

He nodded. “Indeed. I will not push you either way, though I doubt death is on your mind right now.”

She looked at the ground, frowning. She really didn’t feel this was a real choice… With what had happened, with what duties remained, she only had one choice. “I will go with you.”

Her life was not one of choices, she had known that for years. It was simply becoming more clear now, as she was forced to agree to such an inane deal. She would simply have to abandon them, at some point, when she could find the chance.

She would run, fulfill her duty when it was time, and then? Then she could die. There wouldn’t be anything left for her, then.

She looked at the Seer as he undid her bindings and held his hand out to her. With a huff, she took it and pulled herself to her feet. Let the fool believe he had the higher ground for now, then! It would not last long.

\--

“I suggest you keep him in bed for a few weeks.” Linada glanced towards Kallian’s bed with a sigh. “His injuries aren’t too severe, but they could reopen if he isn’t careful.”

If she had been able to use more ether, there wouldn’t be that risk… But the Telethia gene made that all too dangerous, and she had to use more traditional means. He would heal, it would just take longer, is all.

“I understand.” Melia nodded. “He may argue, but I will do my best. I do not want him injuring himself again…”

“No!” They turned at Kallian’s voice, watching him struggle to sit up. “I can’t remain in bed when my father’s murderer is out there with that accursed sword.”

“Accursed…” Linada’s eyes widened, realization that the hunch that had been shared between them all had been correct hitting. “You mean the Monado.”

“Yes.” He nodded, flinching a bit as Melia made it to his side to help him up. “He made us take him to Prison Island, had that giant, Zanza, unshackle the power of the Monado… And then he killed Zanza, killed my father.”

“Kallian…” Melia sucked in a breath. “Did he try to kill you as well?”

“I barely fought him off…” He looked away. “He seemed to realize something and ran away, instead of finishing me off when I was too weak to fight back anymore… And not long after, you all appeared.”

Linada had a bad feeling about all of this. The Monado had been taken, and the one wielding it had come here? Killed Zanza after unshackling the Monado (whatever that meant)? It seemed to her like Zanza had found a new vessel.

The tragedy of their people could be at risk of playing out again any moment, and she knew Egil wouldn’t have it. Their journey across the Bionis was far from over.

“I will not let him run free.” Kallian’s voice pulled her back into the situation at hand once again. “I will find him, and I will stop him.”

“Well, I suppose I can’t stop you, not when I plan on doing the same.” Linada sighed, looking to Melia. “Please entrust your brother to me, Princess Melia. I can at least make sure he doesn’t overdo it while he’s on the hunt.”

Melia’s eyes widened, but she nodded, sure. “Please, Doctor Linada, ensure my brother comes home safely. And that… that our father doesn’t go unavenged.”

“I will do what I can.”

Linada pushed Kallian back down into his bed at that point, shooing the others from the room and leading Melia out herself. Revenge, huh? Not exactly something she was interested in, and something that worried her a bit looking at Egil, but… She could try to play counsellor for Kallian along the way, instead of worrying about it at this moment.

For now, she sent Melia off to bed with a chiding tone. No reason for her to exhaust herself past the point of being able to do her duties. Both siblings on bedrest would be a disaster, Linada was sure!

With that done, she sighed and cracked her neck. Time to see how her little rag-tag group was doing...


	19. The Blessing of a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melia Antiqua gives her blessing to the group. That night, Alvis speaks with two important men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for my birthdayyyyy yeah

Tyrea was not a fan of Kallian leaning against her when the Machina doctor and Seer Alvis were right there. But here she was, stuck looking up at the girl she had just been trying to kill while Kallian used her as support.

The thing looked like she was drowning in the ceremonial robes as she looked down at them, mask on her face. Next to her stood that wench, Lorithia, acting as if she was innocent in all of this. Oh, if she kept that smug look on her face, she might just attack, consequences be damned.

“You will be leaving tomorrow morning, yes?” Melia spoke and pulled Tyrea from her thoughts. “I bestow upon you the blessing of the royal family, may you be safe in your journeys.”

“Thank you, Crown Princess Melia.” Kallian forced himself to his knees in a bow and Tyrea found herself following suit. She may have been willing to rip that Lorithia to shreds, but she did not want to find herself in trouble for not showing fealty of all things while still in Alcamoth.

Alvis did as well, but the Machina and Nopon just watched in confusion. Of course they wouldn’t understand the High Entia custom! To think she was going to have to deal with these things until she could find a time to escape.

“Do not worry, I will ensure the Prince comes home without harm.” Alvis looked up and Tyrea let out a huff as she helped Kallian back to his feet. “Minister Lorithia, I assume Prince Kallian can assume you will do the same for the Crown Princess?”

“Of course, you can trust me.” Lorithia said, clearly lying and being untrustworthy. “Crown Princess Melia is in good hands.”

“I appreciate it, Minister Lorithia.” Kallian smiled at both of them. “Melia is indeed in good hands.”

“Brother…” Melia placed a hand against her chest. “...All of you. Thank you, for being brave enough to do this. If… if the Monado is free, I will do what I can to help from here.”

Tyrea huffed without thinking. “And what do you plan to do?”

“Tyrea…!”

Melia held up a hand, cutting Kallian off. “It’s fine, I understand her confusion. I will speak with the Machina, update them on where their people have gone, and ask for their cooperation. Seeing as the treaty has been broken ten times over, I do believe they will be forgiving at our sudden appearance.”

“...I see.” Tyrea looked away with a huff. “I suppose I should expect that inane plan from the likes of you!”

“Tyrea, that’s enough.” Kallian gripped her shoulder. “Melia is doing her best to assist us.”

“Assist you, perhaps.” She wouldn’t look him in the eye. “I am nothing but a criminal carrying out my sentence.”

“Tyrea…”

“She is not likely to listen to us, Prince Kallian.” Seer Alvis gave Tyrea a look. “Allow her to wallow in these feelings, it will be up to her whether she learns to take her punishment in stride or not.”

“Seer Alvis…” Kallian sighed, but nodded. “Yes, of course. You’re… You’re right.”

“Well then.” Lorithia cleared her throat. “Please, take the rest of the night to yourselves and your preparations. If you need anything from me before you leave, do not hesitate to ask.”

Tyrea glared down at her feet, ignoring the conversation as it continued. One way or another… she was going to get away from this all.

\--

“Alvis, do you have a moment?” Kallian was excited to see the Seer out and about still. He had been afraid he was the only one still awake.

“Ah, Prince Kallian, of course.” He nodded, giving him a small smile. “Is there something you needed?”

“Just… someone to talk to.” Kallian came to stand with him, looking out across Alcamoth. “It’s a bit nerve-wracking, really, leaving Melia like this… after all that happened…”

“Yes, you’ve both been through quite a bit, haven’t you?” Alvis put a hand on his chin, humming. “I can only imagine the pain of your father being killed like that…”

“Yes, Melia must be going through so much, and I plan on leaving her behind to find the person responsible.” Kallian closed his eyes, guilt eating at him. “I am afraid that I’m leaving her in her time of need.”

“She is stronger than you think, Prince Kallian.” Alvis placed a hand against the window in front of them. “If anything, she must be worrying about how you’ll be feeling, being away from home during all of this.”

“Do you truly think so, even if she will be away as well…?” Kallian sighed. “I just have such a hard time, seeing her as anything but the little girl she used to be.”

“That is… how siblings are, correct?” Alvis tilted his head to the side. “I do not have a sibling to speak of, given how young I was put under the service of the royal family, so I cannot be sure, but that seems right to me. You watched her grow, it can be hard to see her as her actual age.”

“I suppose so…” He sighed, looking to Alvis. “Say, do you think me leaving her behind like this makes me a bad older brother?”

Alvis thought for a moment, before shrugging. “I am afraid that’s something you have to work out for yourself. I can see the future, not the bonds between you and your family.”

Kallian chuckled. “Fair enough, Alvis… I suppose asking you to tell me was asking quite a bit.”

“I suppose you rely on me quite a bit for the more political, so I can’t say I blame you for asking about the personal as well.” He pat Kallian on the shoulder. “But you must look in at yourself, I cannot tell you if what you are doing is right or wrong.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Kallian listened to Alvis’s footsteps as he began to walk away. “...Thank you, Alvis.”

\--

“So, how does it compare?” Alvis approached Egil, leaning against the railing. “The Bionis, to the last time you were here?”

Egil, also leaning against the railing of Alcamoth, looked out across the city. This was the first time since they’d gotten here he’d really had a chance to go out and see the sights… And the melancholy it left in his heart was something else.

A thriving civilization that had all but forgotten the conflict of old. Something about it just sat heavy on Egil’s mind, when his people would never truly forget. Would never truly be able to, as hard as they tried. Unable to wipe away the blood and the trauma wrought upon them.

Alvis’s carefree smile as he questioned him and watched him just added to the feeling.

“Good question.” Egil sighed, rubbing a strand of his hair between his fingers. “From what I remember of the High Entia, they don’t seem… that different.”

“Is that so?” Alvis hummed. “Anything else?”

“I’ve noticed Homs and Nopon are new… and giants are nowhere to be seen.” He refused to look at Alvis as he spoke in vague terms.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was hard to truly remember much of that time. He could remember the traumatic events that forced their ways in more than he liked to admit, some precious time spent with Arglas… But there were huge chunks of his memory that he had locked away or never stored in the first place.

For a Machina, his memory was pathetic. And perhaps that was for the best… The less he remembered, the less he would think of all that he lost.

“Cool, calculated responses.” Alvis spoke up, pulling him out of his thoughts. “I suppose I should expect that from you.”

“I could just not answer you.” He pinched his cheek. “Would you prefer that?”

Alvis chuckled, putting his hand on Egil’s. “No, I do prefer when you at least answer me. Besides, maybe it’s karma that you give such vague replies.”

“You do seem to have a habit of being vague.” Egil pulled his hand away with a snort. “You’re getting a taste of your own medicine, hm?”

“Indeed.” He gave Egil a small smile, head tilted to the side. “But I have to say, I’m learning how much vague answers leave me wanting more.”

“You want me to say more, you’ll have to wait until I feel I can trust you enough to say more.” Egil shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “Do you have the patience for that?”

“If there’s one thing I have, it’s patience.” Alvis snickered a bit. “We’ll see who has more of what, though. Me and my patience or you and your stubbornness.”

He huffed. “I’m not that stubborn!”

“He says, being very much stubborn.” Alvis hopped up onto the railing, sitting on it and poking Egil on the nose. “Don’t worry, though, it’s a charm point of yours.”

“Don’t try and tease me, you brat.” Egil turned his face away, trying to ignore the blush on his face. “I know one of your superiors now, and could easily get you into trouble.”

“But would you is the question… after all, I’m still your guide through the Bionis.” He gave him an amused grin. “You need me.”

“You are a strange one, Alvis…” He sighed, shaking his head. “That much is certain.”

“Aw, thank you, Egil.”

“Not a compliment, Alvis.”


	20. Night of Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Frontier Village, the group lets Oka spend the night with her children and husband and prepare for the road ahead.

“Homhom Alvis, Bird People, and Machine People!” Chief Dunga was as loud as last time, Egil noted as they made it back to Frontier Village. “We are happy to see you once again!”

“Chief Dunga!” Oka waddled forward, little hands swinging at her sides. “Oka is still fulfilling duty as Heropon, but want to check on family. That okay?”

The group had discussed this already, as the Machina and Alvis changed into Makna-appropriate armour. They had agreed a night at Frontier Village couldn’t hurt, given the circumstance. Kallian would have more time to rest, and they could make sure they had a good handling on Tyrea.

If they weren’t careful, the assassin could try and escape at any time, Alvis had said. It would be for the best if they ensured they had their bearings straight before heading too far off the beaten path, where she could vanish into the foliage.

Seeing as they’d gone through quite a bit of trouble already, cutting more of that out would be for the best, Egil supposed. Last thing he needed was to try and fail at stopping yet another death, when so many had slipped through his grasp already.

“Hm, for heropon Oka, I will allow it!” Chief Dunga nodded, looking to the group. “Friends, please be merry! Tonight we will celebrate your safe return and send you off in style!”

“I see… Thank you.” Egil gave a small nod, shifting uncomfortably at the thought.

Tyrea, on the other hand, didn’t even hide her discomfort as she scoffed. “That’s ridiculous! If I’m stuck among Nopon, the last thing I want is to interact with them.”

Before anyone else could say much, Kallian was at her side, pinching her cheek as she yelped. Egil had to admit, it reminded him a bit of how he and Vanea would interact, when one of them was being overly grumpy.

“None of that, Tyrea! We will be kind and accept our hosts’ hospitality.” Kallian gave her a frown as he spoke in a chiding tone. “Understood?”

“Release my cheek!” She pulled away, rubbing the attacked spot with a huff. “I am going along with you as is mandated by our government, nothing more! I have no reason to play nice with the lot of you!”

“I am your brother, Tyrea.” Kallian placed a hand on his chest. “Is that not enough?”

She made a face. “Never in a million years will that be enough!”

“Tyrea…”

“Now, now! No fight!” Oka stepped in, ever the mother. “Tyrea would like Nopon if she try! Nopon are very nice, will give Tyrea lots of cuddle time!”

“Like I would want any of that!” She scowled at the Nopon. “I’d sooner be dead than be caught doing anything with the Nopon. This is pointless, either way! I am going to find a place to wait until we move out!”

“Tyrea, wait!”

And with that, Tyrea stormed off, Kallian following after her. Egil shared a look with the rest of the group and, when they simply shrugged, he sighed. Let them be, then. They had things to work out, and he wasn’t getting in the middle of it.

\--

“Vanea! Good thing here!” Oka ran up to the Machina. “Need help!”

Vanea had been wandering around the village and found herself at Oka’s house when the Nopon came up to her. Everyone had seemed so relaxed around her, she almost forgot how loud Oka could be! Made her jump a bit, before straightening herself out.

“Yes, Oka? What do you need?”

“Kino hide in hard to reach place for Nopon, but Vanea is Machine Person!” She smiled up at her. “Long arms should have no problem!”

Vanea blinked, but nodded and allowed Oka to lead her to a little nook. There, she could see a Nopon with green fur… perhaps one of the ones that had been adopted? She wasn’t sure how Oka’s pink and Riki’s yellow would make green, otherwise…

But for now, she shrugged it off and reached into the nook, carefully pulling him out and holding him as he wriggled, trying to get free. “Oh my! What an energetic little one!”

“Can let Kino go now! Won’t try that hidey-hole again!” Oka nodded surely as Vanea let him down and watched him skitter away towards other Nopon. “Kino just get too shy sometimes, and be afraid of wrong people.”

“I see…” She sighed, now worried. “Was the poor thing afraid of us Machina?”

“Afraid of Tyrea, too.” Oka giggled, shaking her head. “Vanea no worry! Oka good at making littlepon not as afraid.”

Oka flopped down and pat for Vanea to join her on the ground. After a moment, Vanea joined her, knees up against her chin as she looked down at the motherly Nopon, waiting for her to say her piece.

“Oka work hard as Mamapon! Raising littlepon hard work, but worth it to see them grow!” She giggled happily. “Riki do good as Dadapon, too! A bit stupid, but heart in right place, and doing okay without Oka right now.”

“I see, Oka. That’s wonderful.” She smiled at her, patting her head. She knew she'd kill for a similar feeling about a certain someone right now... “I can’t imagine being away is easy, knowing he’s doing alright must be a calming feeling.”

“Yes! Oka know now Riki will not lose littlepon while she is gone!” Oka smiled happily. “Now Oka know she not have to divorce Riki, is load off her back! Oka now just focus on keeping family safe!”

“I… I see.” She blinked a few times, patting Oka’s head once again while trying to brush off the awkward feeling that left her with. “How nice! I’m glad you can trust him and don’t have to, er… leave him, then.”

“Oka knew Vanea would understand!”

\--

“How fascinating…” Alvis held Linada’s arm in his hands and hummed. “All of you is metal and silicone, then…?”

“Indeed.” Linada chuckled, pulling her arm away. “I’ve noticed you stealing glances at all of us. You’re interested in our anatomy, then?”

“I suppose I am. I’ve seen Bionis life up close, so there’s little left for me to learn. In comparison… you and your people are quite secluded, a mystery.”

“You could say that.” Linada snorted, shaking her head. “Well, then. To answer your question. It’s metal, silicone, and internal wiring. Hopefully you’ll never have to see that or our blood.”

“Blood!” Alvis whistled. “I suppose it’s not the same red hue of Bionis life?”

“No, it’s more a black, like oil.” She shivered, remembering the sight of it pooling at Egil’s feet not too long ago. “So if you see any of us leaking that… it may be something to make note of, and try to help with.”

“Anything else to look out for, then?” He tilted his head to the side. “I may as well ask while we’re here.”

She looked out across the forest, thinking for a moment as Alvis leaned next to her. What else could she tell the Homs that wouldn’t be unsettling the moment the words left her mouth? Machina seemed to be the odd species out, after all…

“Ah!” She held up a finger, looking at him. “If we lose a limb, no worries. No matter how long it’s off, it’s fairly easy to fix up and reattach. It'll hurt just as it would Bionis life, I'm sure, but we can bounce back.”

Alvis blinked a few times. “Well, you are the race with detachable breasts… I suppose I should’ve expected something of the sort.”

“You say that as if not being able to detach your body parts doesn’t make you strange to us Machina.” She rolled her eyes, but her mood was actually quite light. “Not our fault you were made so differently than us!”

“Fair enough.” He shrugged. “Still, though. You’re telling me Egil could lose an arm and just keep going? How terrifying…”

“Egil is the least scary thing you need to worry about, actually.” She leaned a bit closer, lowering her voice. “Now Vanea, on the other hand…”

“Oh? Do tell.”


	21. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings have a heart-to-heart, and the group begins to settle into the new dynamic Kallian and Tyrea bring the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Check end notes for a treat :)

The group was readying to move on from Frontier Village, packing their things and preparing the High Entia for what was up ahead, when Vanea made her way to Egil. There was probably a better time for this, but… Well, she didn’t know when that would be, and she wanted to speak to him about it before they got too far.

“Egil.” She spoke softly, watching him turned his head to look up at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, just a bit…” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “A bit off recently, nothing to worry about.”

“I’ve noticed.” Vanea sighed, crossing her arms. “You’ve been stressed, more so than usual. Ever since…”

“Since…” He paused for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Since you placed Lady Meyneth within me, correct?”

Silence fell over them for a moment, Vanea hugging herself as she thought of what to say. He was correct, of course he was. Her brother always seemed to know best, no matter the matter… And it was starting to be a real trouble.

“Yes.” She finally said, her voice soft. “I did it to save you, but I’m afraid I have just added more burdens to you.”

“Vanea…” Egil sighed. “Perhaps you did, but more burdens were inevitable, whether you saved me with Lady Meyneth or other means, don’t you think?”

“I suppose, but what I did led us to this journey.”

“Mmm, that’s true, but with what’s happening, it may be for the best we came.” He gave her a serious look. “If you’re having doubts, Vanea, no one would blame you for turning back.”

“No!” The word came out before she could think. “I gave you this burden, and I will help you see it through!”

She wasn’t going to leave him like this, so fragile and tired! As always, Vanea saw herself as the protector of Egil. To her, he was still that kind little boy who got pushed around one too many times for her liking. Who came home crying, misunderstood by those around him.

And she would continue to protect him as if he was such.

“Now, now…” He pat the spot next to him with a sigh. “No need for yelling, I understand.”

She sniffled a bit, holding in angry and fearful tears as she sat next to him. “I’ll never leave you with your burdens, Egil. Never.”

“I know, Vanea…” He patted her head, like he used to when they were young. “But take care of yourself sometimes, too, alright? I’m worried Lady Meyneth being within my body is just as stressing for you as it is for me.”

“You’re wrong, this time.” She shook her head, lying through her teeth. “But… I’ll do my best, so long as you take care of yourself, too.”

“I promise, I will.”

\--

Kallian wasn’t sure about the change in apparel for he and Tyrea. Sure, Makna Forest was said to be ridiculously hot, but… Did they need Makna-styled clothing, as the Machina and Alvis did? As far as he knew, High Entia could keep themselves fairly cool with their wings.

But he did not argue as they set out, donning the armour the Nopon had so pleasantly gifted them. After Tyrea’s little incident the day before, the last thing he wanted to do was start something. If the Nopon saw his people as rude, he may just keel over…

“This outfit is ridiculous.” Tyrea made a face and Kallian sighed. “Why must I wear this?”

“Don’t question it too much, Tyrea. It’s best we go along with the customs! They were nice enough to give it to you for free, after all.” Kallian gave her a look, shaking his head.

“That doesn’t mean I must like it!”

“You shouldn’t complain.” Alvis looked at her, smirking a bit. “After all, it’s only a bit more ridiculous than your usual attire, wouldn’t you say?”

“You…!” She stepped towards him and Kallian groaned, already seeing a long trek ahead if they were going to be like this.

He watched as she chased him toward Egil, Alvis climbing up Egil quite easily. He could tell Tyrea was thinking about using her wings, but… Then Egil fell face first into the ground, knocked off balance by Alvis suddenly being on his back.

Tyrea was quick to pounce then, only stopped as Linada grabbed her and lugged her off Alvis. Meanwhile, Egil seemed perfectly content just laying there, even as Alvis shook his shoulders. Kallian even considered him being dead until Vanea poked him in the side and he yelped.

From there, it was watching Alvis fall off Egil’s back as Egil sat upright. Oka seemed to be scolding Tyrea now, giving her what she called a ‘bamsmack across the bum’ (something Tyrea clearly did not enjoy).

Now Tyrea was back at his side, hiding behind his arm with a frown. “If you are my brother, you will protect me from them.”

“Ah, so now being family matters to you…” Kallian sighed, giving a faux thinking look. “I don’t know, maybe I should let you learn on your own…”

“You monster…!”

\--

Linada was a bit shocked when Tyrea approached her at the campfire. The assassin hadn’t seemed that interested in interacting with any of them, much less her! In fact, the last time they interacted, she’d been holding her by the shoulder…

“Do you need something?” She rose an eyebrow as Tyrea awkwardly sat next to her. “A stomachache, perhaps?”

“Nothing of the sort!” Tyrea huffed. “I… simply had a question for you.”

“Oh?” She tilted her head a bit. “Please, go on.”

“Why did you heal me?” She wouldn’t look her in the eye as she spoke. “Kallian told me you carried me to softer ground and healed me, after you defeated me.”

“Indeed I did that…” Linada tapped her chin. “I suppose as a doctor, I just couldn’t leave you so injured, even if you were an adversary then.”

“Is that truly it? Simply because you are a doctor?” She huffed, clearly upset to hear this.

It was almost cute, if you asked Linada. Cute enough that she decided she could have some fun and tease her, just a little bit.

“Well, I also can’t leave such a cute woman without aid!” She winked, turning back to her rifle. “The thought of being able to save you and get a thank you kiss or the like was nice.”

“You…!” Tyrea flustered, her wings moving to cover her face. “How dare you try and tease me!”

“Sorry, sorry…” She snickered. “You left yourself open for it, though!”

“I simply wanted a serious answer!” She pouted, finally showing her face. “Is that too much to ask of you?”

“If you want honesty? I didn’t want you to die in the middle of questioning… or at all, really.” Linada reached out a hand, letting it rest against her shoulder. “I’ve seen so much death, Tyrea, I don’t want to see anymore if I can help it.”

Tyrea’s eyes widened and, for a moment, they sat in silence. She wanted to pull away her hand now, sitting there like this. She felt like a fool, pouring her heart out like this to the assassin, but… It was too late…

And Tyrea put her hand over hers. “I… cannot say I understand, but I see. Thank you for telling me the truth.”

She gently pushed Linada’s hand off her shoulder and stood, now silent as she walked away, back to her little corner. Linada watched and wanted to kick herself for saying anything. She was such a fool...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I wrote up post-battle quotes for the whole crew for fun, check it out!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_SqVDVfDahqDCS5iynK-wPPXVY5vpfOujb6n7GyMP6I/edit?usp=sharing)


	22. It's Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their way to the lower sections of the Bionis cut off, Egil and his group have time to think on what to do while gathering supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37 kudos, wow... that's like 30 more than I ever would've dreamed! Thanks for being along on this wild ride, everyone!

The path to the lower sections of the Bionis was ahead, Egil able to see the path they would walk in due time. Their trek through Makna was finally coming to a close… There was just one little problem.

“It’s  _ broken. _ ” Alvis spoke, a frown on his face as he looked at the broken bridge in front of them. “And it’s the only way into the lower sections of the Bionis.”

“This is quite the problem.” Egil looked down at the Nopon standing by the bridge. “How long will repairs take?”

“Repairs will be hard…” The Nopon shook his head. “Not have materials we need…”

“That is quite unfortunate…” Kallian crossed his arms. “How long will gathering the supplies take?”

“Nopon very much fragile, will be hard to gather.” The Nopon looked at the ground. “Will take weeks.”

“Weeks?!” Tyrea stepped forward. “We don’t have weeks!”

“Tyrea, calm down.” Linada chided her. “There isn’t much we can do if the bridge is broken, we just have to be patient.”

“Linada half-right! Tyrea should calm down, but Oka not normal Nopon!” Oka puffed out her chest. “Friends and Oka will gather supplies, have no scary!”

“Well, I suppose that works.” Linada snorted, looking to the Nopon standing by the broken bridge. “What do you need? We’ll gather what we can.”

“Hode Planks, as many as friends can gather!” The Nopon nodded. “At least twenty should be enough.”

“Twenty…” Vanea hummed. “I see. Oka, we will be relying on you to lead us to a source of these Hode Planks.”

“Oka ready!” Oka smiled and turned, waving for everyone to follow her. “Come on friends, may take long time so should start as soon as possible.”

Tyrea rolled her eyes. “So long as it doesn’t take weeks, I suppose I can accept that.”

“Tyrea, you’re in too much of a hurry for someone without a personal stake in what we’re doing.” Kallian sighed, shaking his head. “Well, whatever. Let’s go.”

Egil nodded, moving to follow being the Nopon. “Sounds like a good idea. The less I have to hear Tyrea complain, the better.”

“You…!” Tyrea huffed, approaching him. “Are you trying to pick a fight, Machina?”

“Perhaps I am.” Egil tapped his cheek. “What would you do if that was the case, hm?”

“I’ll kill you! I only have to stay with the Seer and the Prince, what happens to you is not a matter to Alcamoth!”

“If you kill him, we will have a problem.” Alvis spoke up, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re only allowed this opportunity because I wish to follow Egil, did you forget?”

Tyrea paused, before letting out a grunt of frustration. “Fine! But I will not allow him to simply pick a fight!”

“Just ignore him.” Vanea sighed. “Egil has a sharp tongue and doesn’t know how to control it.”

“Vanea…!”

“Now, now!” Linada clapped her hands together. “Let’s get going! We’re burning daylight here!”

“...Yes, Linada.”

\--

Egil had been mindlessly following Oka for quite some time when something felt off. Like there was something bubbling in his heart as they walked through the forest, one goal in mind. Find the planks, get to the lower sections of Bionis, and get revenge.

Revenge that, for some reason, felt strange in his heart. Or perhaps it was the heart of...

_ “Egil.” _ The Machina stopped at a familiar, motherly voice in his head.  _ “Egil, can you hear me?” _

“Lady Meyneth…” He closed his eyes and nodded, the group getting farther away. “I can.”

_ “Egil, there is still time! Please, do not hurt the Heir to the Monado when you meet him.” _ Her voice was filled with panic.  _ “Vengeance is not the answer, Egil! You must speak with him.” _

“Speak with him?” He made a face, biting the worry forcing its way into his body. “He killed Kallian’s father, and injured the man to boot. He could very well bring about a second tragedy of our people!”

_ “But it is not too late.” _ She was pleading with him now.  _ “He is not yet a victim fully under Zanza’s control. You can still save him from that fate!” _

“Save him from Arglas’s fate, you mean.” There was a great pain in his heart, one that was not fully his own. “I couldn’t save Arglas, why would I be able to save this stranger?”

_ “Believe in yourself, Egil…” _ Her voice was soft, starting to fade.  _ “It is the future I entrust to you…” _

And with that, her voice vanished from his mind and he dropped to his knees. His goddess and her blessing… They were with him, through all of this. But she begged him to not do what they set out to do. To not stop what was inevitable the only way Egil knew how.

She was there, protecting him and pushing him away from the only plan he had, all at the same time. Leaving him unsure of what to do as he stared at the floor of the forest. Why did she think he could do anything?

He hadn’t been able to back then, why would he be able to now?

“Egil…” Vanea came running back, the rest of the group following after. “What’s wrong, are you alright?”

“I… I’m fine.” He shook his head, pulling himself to his feet. “I was just… talking.”

“Talking?” Kallian tilted his head to the side. “Who were you talking to? You seemed to be quite alone to me!”

“To… Lady Meyneth.”

Oka blinked a few times, copying the tilt of Kallian’s head. “Who that?”

“She is… our goddess.” Egil spoke vaguely, not wanting to reveal too much. “No one to worry about.”

But Tyrea had other plans, hand on her hip, she spoke. “The Order teaches of the Bionis having a soul… Is Meyneth the same for the Mechonis, then?”

“How sharp of you, Tyrea.” Linada nodded. “That is indeed who she is, though she… wore herself out, in the battle between titans.”

“And she is kept alive inside of Egil now.” Alvis spoke up, then. “Nothing for us to worry about, seeing as she hasn’t gotten in our way yet.”

Gotten in their way… but she had just pleaded for Egil to change the course of their plans. He wondered, if he said, how would the others react? Would they be upset, would it become a point of contention? Egil frowned, but said nothing, instead walking forward again, ignoring the questions of if he was alright.

He would… have to think on her words later, he supposed. When he had time to himself.

\--

“Say, Alvis.” Vanea had found her way to the Homs side that night, as they settled down with only five of the twenty needed Hode Planks. “I really cannot shake the feeling that your voice is familiar.”

“Well, of course it is.” He blinked at her. “You and I have been companions in travel for quite some time now, after all.”

“That is true, but… that’s not exactly what I mean.” She wrung her hands together, trying to find the words.

“Oh? Then what is it you meant?”

How did she say this without sounding crazy? She was so certain the voice she had heard all the way back on Sword Valley was his. The same tone, the same accent, the same flair for the dramatic and vague… it had to be him!

But what if she was wrong? What if paranoia really just made her attach Alvis to the voice in her head? She didn’t want to tell him and be wrong, embarrassed over thanking him for something he never did.

Besides, he was strange, and could see the future, not speak to others telepathically. She was just being ridiculous… But oh! It was too late to turn back now!

“When Egil nearly died, I heard a man. Urging me to place Lady Meyneth within him and save him.” She spoke, her voice quiet. “And the man… sounded an awful lot like you.”

“Is that so…” He stroked his chin with a hum. “How interesting. The coincidences just continue to grow.”

“So it was not you. It’s merely chance the voice urging me to save my brother sounded like the man we ran into not long after.” For some reason, that was almost harder to believe than what she thought. “That’s what you are saying, correct?”

“Correct.” He nodded before tilting his head to the side. “Is this an issue, Vanea?”

“No, not an issue… I simply can’t believe how many coincidences seem to involve you.” She narrowed her eyes. “It makes me feel as if I need to keep a closer eye on you.”

“Is that so?” He chuckled. “Feel free to, then. I promise you, nothing will seem odd if you do that for long enough.”

“We will see about that, then, Alvis.”

“Indeed. I look forward to it, Vanea.”


	23. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of their usual spats, Alvis makes a mistake with Egil. Around the same time, Tyrea and Kallian get into a bit of a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we start an idea my boyfriend gave me, it's super very good and <3 Please praise him and his amazing ideas heehee
> 
> Also! I've drafted up to chapter 31!!! Halfway there!

Egil and Alvis were in the middle of one of their usual spats, something Alvis was getting used to. He would be a bit bratty and Egil would get huffy and they’d go like that until Linada or Vanea forced them to cut it out. Only difference was no one was stopping them right now.

Linada and Kallian were ahead, Oka still leading the way; while Vanea and Tyrea lagged a bit behind. The two men at the center of the group left to talk and do as they pleased. And so, Alvis didn’t stop.

“Your usual venom is missing.” He poked him in the side. “Did that goddess of yours say something?”

“None of your business.” He shook his head, slapping his hand away. “Just be quiet.”

“How mean.” He pouted a bit. “Ever since Prison Island you’ve been like this. That giant was important to you, surely, but not enough to be like this. He’s dead, Egil, no need to cling to him.”

He expected one of Egil’s snarky replies in return, but instead, there was silence. Egil looked at him and Egil’s eyes widened ever so slightly, his mouth open, but no words coming out. And seeing him this way, Alvis experienced his first true emotion. Absolute horror at what had just come out of his own mouth.

“Egil--”

“No. You don’t have to say anything.” He was shaking now, flinching away from Alvis’s hand. “Just leave me be.”

He started off, dashing forward and leaving Alvis staring after him. Something he had said had upset Egil greatly, in a way he never expected… And all he could do was come to a stop, staring after him.

“You.” An angry tone that was not normal for Vanea and the sound of heels quickly approaching pulled him back to the current moment. “What did you do?”

He was grabbed by his neck, lifted off the ground as Tyrea yelled out in shock. The look on her face was one of pure rage. The face of a protective sibling, he supposed, as she cut off his breathing with her grasp.

“He cannot answer you if you hold him by the neck!” Tyrea spoke up, clearly looking out for her own ass, but whatever. It got Vanea to drop him to the ground.

“What did you do? Why is Egil upset?” Vanea continued to glare down at him, holding him tightly by the shoulder now. “You better start speaking.”

“I may have said something to upset him.” He looked towards Egil’s back with a frown. “I am… not sure what it was that upset him. Perhaps something about Meyneth or that giant--”

“You spoke to him about  _ Zanza?! _ ” Vanea shoved him roughly to the ground. “You know nothing of that giant’s importance in Egil’s life! You are  _ not  _ to speak to him about Zanza as if you know him!”

And with that, she stormed off, Tyrea giving him a somewhat sorry look before following after, leaving Alvis to sit on the ground.

For a moment, he left the body there, sitting in Memory Space by himself, trying to understand. He supposed he did not… understand boundaries as well as someone as old as him should, and slipped up by mentioning Arglas. Had he missed something, though?

Why was Arglas so important to Egil? Was there a reason he was unaware of? He knew that they had been close friends, that Zanza had used that against Egil. That could not be enough to make Arglas such a sore spot, could it? It was hard to tell, though he supposed it did not matter, not anymore. He would give Egil his space, let things simmer down, and make a note to not mention the giant again.

That should be enough, right? Mortals usually let things go in no more than a week’s time, Machina included. Egil would be back to his snarky self with him in time…

And so he came back to his body, Kallian looking down at him with a worried frown. “Ah, Prince Kallian. Is something the matter?”

“I noticed you were not with the group, and Vanea seemed upset, so I came back for you. Are you alright?” He offered a hand and Alvis took it. “You seemed to be quite out of it there for a moment.”

“Ah, I was just… thinking.” He shook his head. “Sometimes I get so caught up in my own head, it’s as if I’m not here. I’m fine now, though.”

“I see…” Kallian nodded as they began walking. “Are things alright with Vanea and Egil right now?”

“Not… exactly, but given time, things should be. Do not worry, Prince.”

“If you say so…”

\--

Tyrea was unsure of why she, Kallian, and Linada were the ones sent off to find more ether for Linada’s rifle, but they were. After the drama earlier she thought getting Alvis away from the group would be better, but apparently not…

So now she was stuck sitting on a branch, a Jungle Quadwing having picked her up thinking she was their baby for some reason. Watching Kallian poke at it with his spear and yell about giving back his little sister while Linada watched, amused.

It almost made her long for the tense feeling the camp left her with.

“Linada! I could use your help! This Quadwing will  _ not  _ take Tyrea from us!” Kallian looked back at Linada and Tyrea wanted to roll her eyes.

“Of course, of course.” Linada loaded her rifle with a hum. “Tyrea, how about you help, as well? Stun it for me and I can take care of it no issue.”

“Me? I’d rather just stay here!” She said this, but stood as Kallian knocked it right off balance. “Just leave me!”

She knocked the thing to the branch, trying her best to stay steady herself. Looked like her actions and words weren’t exactly lining up, but whatever. Not like that really mattered as Kallian dazed the monster where it lay.

Linada pointed her rifle then, a smile on her face and… Killed it with one shot to the head, Tyrea so caught off guard she slipped off the branch with the body.

“Tyrea!” Kallian dashed forward, leaping from the branch to catch her.

She felt odd for a moment, being held with such care as Kallian flew them back up to the branch and clung to her like she had almost died. She didn’t even have it in her to say she could have done that herself, she had full-wings, after all!

But instead, she just sat there, and felt as if she was melting a bit. No one had ever shown so much care for her before, and she felt tears forming in her eyes. Dammit, she didn’t want to cry… She didn’t…

“There, there…” Kallian stroked her hair as tears finally began to fall. “I know you must have been terrified, but I’ve got you. You’re okay now…”

“S… shut up!” She buried her face in his chest. “I hate you…!”

“Whatever you say, Tyrea…”


	24. Tensions Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise in the group, and Oka just tries to keep things from bubbling over.

Oka could tell both Alvis and Egil were not having very good times right now. Alvis had upset Egil, that much Vanea had made clear, but Oka didn’t know much else. Well… not much else that she was told directly.

Oka, being a mother, was very good at picking up on little quirks from people. Signs of what was happening. And she was starting to figure out just what had happened between Egil and Alvis!

Egil couldn’t look at Alvis, so whatever it was really made Egil uncomfortable. Alvis, meanwhile, seemed to be keeping his distance and letting this all simmer. That was stupid, if you asked Oka! It was always better to just talk things out and make things work.

But, she would leave that for now. Alvis was a smart Homs! He would realize eventually he couldn’t just leave it like this, right? Oka had to have trust in him! She would cheer him on silently the whole time, too!

The Machina, however… Oka felt he needed a bit of her mamapon magic right now. He looked so sad, and didn’t have his father to lean on, after all…

“Egil!” She ran over to him, smiling up at him. “Does Egil want to walk with Oka?”

“Oka…” He blinked a few times, but nodded. “Ah, sure. Why not?”

“Good, good!” Oka smiled up at him. “Oka going to make sure you happy happy!”

“Is that so?” He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. “I’m afraid my mood will be hard to bring up.”

“That okay.” She pat his leg. “Oka just want to make Egil give real smile today! All Oka want!”

“Why are you so suddenly worried about me smiling or not?” He frowned a bit, tilting his head, and Oka knew she needed to be serious.

“Oka know Egil very sad right now, after talk with Alvis other day.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Oka want Egil be happy happy before Alvis finally say sorry!”

“Ah, I see.” He looked away and his shoulders shook a bit as they kept walking. “Thank you, Oka.”

“Huh?” She ran to try and get a look at his face. “Is Egil laughing or crying?”

“...A bit of both, Oka.” He stopped, bending over to pat her head. “Sorry, I just… wasn’t expecting that.”

Oka wrapped her wings around him, patting him the best she could. “There, there, Egil. Oka will be mamapon when Egil need one most.”

He hugged her, giving her a little squeeze. “...Thank you, Oka.”

“Oka here to help.”

\--

“You’re quite violent, aren’t you?” Tyrea spoke up as they shuffled through the spoils of yet another battle with Hodes. “In battle and out.”

“Excuse me?” Vanea frowned at her, confusion setting in. “What do you mean by that?”

“You’re more ruthless than you like to let on. Need I remind you of what you did to Alvis the other day? I thought you were going to snap his neck.” She turned to look at him, hand on her hip. “You try and act pacifistic, but I know the truth.”

“That’s not true! I am not naturally a violent person, no Machina are.” She shook her head. “I’m simply… protective.”

“Protective enough to nearly kill a Homs because your brother pouts?” Tyrea raised an eyebrow. “My my!”

“That is… simply a side-effect of protecting Egil for so many years.” Not one she was proud of, actually. “If you do not believe me, you can ask Linada. She’ll back me up here.”

“No need to be so defensive.” She clicked her tongue. “I simply was making an observation.”

“The observation was wrong!”

“My…” Tyrea crossed her arms. “Are you about to get violent with me, as well?”

“I’ve already told you--”

“Ladies.” Kallian walked over, a concerned frown on his face. “What are you two arguing about? The last thing we need right now is…” He glanced towards Alvis and Egil. “More infighting.”

Vanea sucked in a breath, trying to calm herself. As much as she hated to admit it, she had become a bit more violent than most Machina. Years of protecting Egil had led to this, led to her always being ready for a fight.

It was a piece of her that she was ashamed of, but a piece of her nonetheless. She simply had to remember how to control it. She did not have to hide that piece of her, simply keep it controlled. No matter how hard that was.

“I apologize, Kallian. And to you, Tyrea. I swear to you I am not actually the violent person you think I am.” A calmness fell over her again. “I cannot force you to believe me, but I will show you.”

And with that, she walked off, ignoring the stuttering of Tyrea and the stare of Kallian. It was for the best she put distance between them to finish cooling off. She didn’t want to explode again, not when Egil was already having difficulties.

She would save her anger for Alvis, instead. For when he inevitably messed up once again.

\--

Looking at Alvis speaking with Linada sent bile into Egil’s throat. He felt sick to his stomach every time he saw him now. Saw Arglas and his dead body every time he looked at Alvis. Felt so ashamed of clinging onto his dead friend as if there was any hope to speak to him again. As if there was any hope for things to return to the way they had once been.

An outsider looking in had pointed it out and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He didn’t -- no, he couldn’t forget about him. Arglas was his first love, a person who had meant so much, now gone.

He didn’t know if he was angrier with himself for feeling that way or Alvis for pointing it out.

He looked away as Alvis glanced towards him, lower lip quivering. He decided then that… it was Alvis he was angrier with. Alvis, always pushing and prodding and poking holes in who Egil was. Always being so snide and throwing him off balance.

Alvis walked into his life and ripped it to shreds, wouldn’t allow him to mourn at his own pace.

And as long as Alvis saw no problems with that, he couldn’t bear to be near him.


	25. A Tight Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil protects Alvis from an Orluga attack, and Alvis does some self-reflecting thanks to Oka.

Even in battle, Alvis had a hard time keeping his eyes off Egil. The Machina hadn’t looked at him without looking away in disgust for at least a week and it was starting to bother Alvis. Shouldn’t things be getting better now? Every disagreement he'd been witness to before this fixed itself within this amount of time.

But nothing was changing, things felt stagnant. All he could think about was that, as he stared at Egil’s back. Ignoring the very angry Orluga trying to pound him into dirt at the moment.

Well, until it slammed him into a tree, the vessel he had made himself letting out a groan of pain as he slid down it. He hadn’t been paying attention, and this was what he got for it. Well, he supposed he may need to come up with a backup plan if the body known as Alvis was killed.

“Alvis!” Egil’s voice came out more a scream and Alvis turned his head to see the Machina running towards him. Strange, after everything…?

Egil reached him, wrapped his arms around him, and took an Orluga fist to the back, blocking Alvis from more damage. For a moment, words didn’t come to Alvis, as Egil used himself as a shield against their enemy.

But then, words did pour out. “Why are you protecting me…? Aren’t you upset…?”

“You’re a fool, Alvis.” He grunted, holding Alvis close. “You’re… still an ally and a friend…”

“Egil…” He shook under his grasp as the fist bashed into Egil’s back over and over. “Egil, stop, you could die.”

“I’ll be fine, my body is sturdier than your soft, little body.” He looked Alvis in the eyes, a grimace of pain on his face. “You wouldn’t be able to take half of what I can.”

“Stop…” Alvis gripped his sides, trying to pull Egil away from the Orluga. “You can’t take much more of this!”

“It’ll be fine… Alvis…” He passed out on Alvis and, for the second time in Alvis’s being, he felt horror.

\--

“You idiots!” Alvis was still reeling, clinging to Egil, when Tyrea yelled. “You nearly died!”

The Orluga lay dead now, the rest of the group able to defeat it as Alvis lay under an unconscious Egil. Egil was finally awake, shaky and still using Alvis as support. They both made it out of this without dying…

But Egil was pulling away now, standing on shaking legs and looking towards the rest of the group. “I apologize, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clearly not!” Tyrea shook her head. “You’re both utter fools! You!” She pointed to Alvis. “Pay more attention to the battle and not Egil’s back next time! And Egil!” She turned back to the Machina. “Throwing yourself on top of him isn’t how you help him out!”

“Tyrea… that’s enough.” Linada placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. “I know you’re upset, but they nearly died. Try to be a bit softer.”

“Softer?!” The word came out a hiss. “Linada, your ether can only do so much!”

“She knows that!” Egil snapped then, and Alvis found himself getting to his feet. “She’s already seen me on the brink of death, unsalvageable by normal means! She… She knows.”

His voice puttered off pathetically and he turned from the group, walking into the foliage. Vanea stared after him, worried, only staying put as Kallian placed a hand on her arm. Alvis stared after as well, feeling he had no right to follow after.

And that was when Oka approached.

“Alvis should go after Egil, Oka think.” Her voice was soft as she spoke, looking up at Alvis. “Alvis not fix things with friend when they go bad, and now both Alvis and Egil hurt.”

“You mean… our fight last week?” Alvis’s throat constricted a bit as he watched Egil vanishing. “He’s still… upset with me?”

“Mmhmm.” Oka nodded. “Egil type to need sorry when things go bad. Some people need that, and that okay. But Alvis need to know when friend needs that.”

“So it won’t just blow over on its own…” He stared and let out a sigh. “I’m still so unsure, Oka…”

“Okay to be unsure, as long as Alvis try.”

Alvis was the universe itself, had been watching the beings of the worlds standing in the endless sea as long as he could remember. Studying them, learning the usual trends in every race. The way things often brushed over on their own, how relationships started, how friendships broke… He had thought he understood, watching from afar.

But he hadn’t, not really. He had known the skin-deep to it all, but he had never really  _ understood. _ Never allowed himself to really get to know how different and varied every being could be. By watching from afar, being a neutral third party, he had hindered his ability to truly learn.

To truly be anything like the mortals he spent his days watching.

“I… I’ll go after him.” He finally spoke, looking down at the Nopon. “Thank you, Oka.”

“Oka just glad Alvis understand! Alvis can be little dense about relationships, so Oka was worried.” She laughed happily. “Alvis should hurry. Not let Egil get too far away!”

“You’re right. About all of it.” It seemed he had a lot to learn from a little ball of fluff… How funny.

And with that, he took off, into the foliage after Egil. He ran, ignoring the calls for him to slow down and come back. Demands to not let stupidity get him and Egil hurt again falling on deaf ears.

He ran, chasing Egil down to the lake he seemed to have found, standing and staring out across it. Without a thought, he made it to him, leaped and wrapped his arms around him like he would never let go again.

“Egil.” He clung to him, legs wrapping around him and clinging for dear life. “I caught up to you.”

“Alvis…” Egil’s voice was tight as he put his hands on his sides, trying to pull him off. “What are you doing…?”

“I think we need to talk, Egil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a discord server for this fic! If you're interested in talking about it in a server, check it out!  
> https://discord.gg/qmrWCkE


	26. Apologies Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An understanding it come to, supplies are found, and a celebration is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit... Tender Time

Finally, Egil pulled Alvis off of him, placing him on the ground. Alvis, however, did not forget the feelings that brought him here. He looked up at the Machina, words on his lips as Egil looked at him, confused and hurt.

“I’m sorry.” He finally spoke. “For what I said about that giant. I… I did not realize it was not my place.”

“Alvis.”

He held up a hand, still having more to say. “I am… not good with people. I often don’t know when to stop, and simply mirror the emotions of those around me. It was because of this that I upset you so greatly.”

“I understand, you…” Egil let out a sigh. “You really aren’t a normal Homs, as far as I can tell.”

“You’re right, I’m not. But…” He reached out, took Egil’s hands in his. “I want to try and understand you more. I want to be good to you.”

“Alvis…” Egil sighed, kneeling to be eye-level with him. “I should tell you… why what you said upset me.”

“You don’t have to. I overstepped and we can leave it at that.” He squeezed his hands, looking away from Egil’s eyes. “I--”

“If you don’t know why you overstepped, you may make the mistake again.” Egil sighed, shaking his head. “Please… let me tell you.”

Alvis looked up at him again, blinking before nodding. “Well… if you insist.”

“That giant, Arglas… He was my first and only love.” His voice cracked at his name, and all Alvis could do was watch. “He was, no… he is still very important to me and… I lost him, and never got to even say goodbye… It is hard to truly move on from him. To forget him, now that the future is in front of me. Seeing his dead body was just a reminder of that, and everything left unsaid.”

“Egil… I am so sorry.” He hadn’t realized just how badly he had overstepped boundaries. “I…”

Egil shook his head. “You’ve already said sorry. From here we… we can move on from this. Perhaps even truly be friends.”

“Yes. You’re right, but…” He pulled his hands away, before raising one to wipe a stray tear from Egil’s eye. “You’re crying.”

“Ah…” Egil rose his own hands to his eyes, one resting against Alvis’s as the other touched tears. “I am… I didn’t realize.”

“Egil…” Alvis pulled his hand away, stretching out his arms. “Would it be overstepping my boundaries to offer you a hug?”

“No… I don’t think you would be.” And with that, Egil let Alvis wrap his arms around him and hold him, for just a moment.

Alvis didn’t know why, but as he held him, a warm feeling settled in his chest. Something he had not quite felt before, but something he welcomes nonetheless. Kallian was his first friend, that much was certain… But Egil…

Egil may just be another first, one Alvis did not fully understand, not yet. But that was fine. He had some time still to understand what the feeling was, and it was not something to rush.

For now, he would try and understand Egil, in a way he’d never really understood a mortal before.

\--

Alvis and Egil had come back, seemingly with things settled for the better. Vanea had been overjoyed, honestly. She thought that fool Alvis would never realize what he had done wrong, and would never apologize for it.

But he had, it seemed, based off the look in Egil’s eye when he looked at him, and that was enough for Vanea. Now she could focus on the Hodes they needed to kill and the planks they needed to gather. They were only one away from being done with this, after all!

It was Kallian to call out, a plank in hand, the final piece they needed before heading back to the bridge.

“Wonderful!” Vanea stood straight from looking through the belongings of other Hodes they had just vanquished. “I was starting to think we would never find them all!”

“As was I! So many Hodes with no planks…” Kallian shook his head. “But we can finally make our way back!”

“It’s a bit late for that, though, wouldn’t you say?” Linada looked up at the sky, squinting at the fading light of ether. “It may be for the best to settle down for the night and return in the morning.”

“I hate to say it, but Linada is right.” Tyrea sighed, looking over at Oka. “That one may get scooped up and eaten by some monster if we travel in the dark.”

“Oka not that easy to eat!” Oka huffed, crossing her wings. “But… Oka also agree. Oka not want to risk being eaten…”

“Then a night of rest seems to be in order.” Vanea looked to Alvis and Egil. “After our earlier run-in with an Orluga, I think those two especially could use it.”

“I’m fine, if anything, Alvis would need the rest.” Egil pinched his cheek. “He’s so… soft and squishy.”

Alvis chuckled. “You say that as if you did not take the brunt of the blows. I’m shocked your back didn’t dent under all that force.”

“We are sturdier than you would think, Alvis.”

“I could say the same about Homs!”

“Enough of that.” Tyrea rolled her eyes. “You were both idiots, and could both use the rest. We’ll leave it at that! Come on, let’s go find a place to make camp.”

“Tyrea took the words right out of my mouth.” Vanea placed her hands on the High Entia’s shoulders. “Come on, we’re burning the last of the daylight we have!”

\--

The group had found a nice sparkling pool to settle by for the night, and now Oka was cooking a meal. Tyrea and Linada were roped into helping (though why a Machina -- with no sense of taste -- was, Egil didn’t know). The rest of the group found time to relax around the fire set, and Egil found himself next to Alvis.

The Homs hummed, the same hum that had helped Egil drift to sleep in the Imperial Villa not too long ago, and Egil found himself staring. Alvis was quite the pretty little thing, a small smile against his lips as he watched the fire quietly.

Vanea and Kallian sat across from them, talking about who knows what, but in that moment… Egil felt as if it was just the two of them, sitting side by side. Maybe that was why he had no problem resting his head against his shoulder.

“Ah, tired are you?” Alvis pat Egil’s head with a chuckle. “I knew all those hits took more out of you than you wanted to show.”

“You be quiet.” He huffed a bit, but didn’t move an inch. “I’m always tired.”

“We should work on that, really. A tired leader is no good for the group.” Alvis leaned his head against Egil’s then. “After dinner, you should go right to sleep.”

“I suppose I should, but I doubt anyone else will drift off that quickly.” He sighed. “The noise may make it hard for me to fall asleep.”

“How about I sing you to sleep, then?” Alvis paused, chuckling a but. “Or is that too forward?”

“Alvis…” Egil rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face. “You are a strange one, Alvis…”

“Let me guess, not a compliment?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a hum of his own. “No… No, I think this time it is.”


	27. Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the broken bridge, the group finds yet another delay waiting for them.

Finally, they were back to the Nopon in charge of repairs, but where one problem was fixed, another arose. An entire day and night was going to be needed to fix it, which meant yet another day of delay for the group.

But Egil supposed there wasn’t much they could do, other than help out and try to make things faster. So here he was, putting the Hode Planks into place as a Nopon barked orders at him. It was a bit loud for his tastes, but better he do something with his hands than sit around.

Tyrea, Kallian, and Alvis had set out to find food for those of them that would need it that night, and Linada seemed to be entertaining Oka’s stories… So that left he and Vanea free, though his sister had just now made it to him.

“Egil, could we… talk for a moment?” She came to sit next to him, watching his work quietly. “About Alvis.”

“Ah, did he follow up his apology to me by upsetting you?” Egil looked at her, frown on his face. “If so, I’ll be sure to have a  _ long  _ talk with him.”

“No, no!” She shook her head. “I just… I really still think he was the man I heard, when you were hurt.”

“Vanea…” He sighed, looking away from his work. “Are you sure it’s not just paranoia?”

She nodded. “I am… not sure what that means for his place with us in the future, but I felt as if I should tell you.”

“I see…”

Alvis had somehow been in Vanea’s head, had urged her towards placing Meyneth within Egil? It was crazy, but everything on this journey had been… And Lady Meyneth -- her emotions betrayed no confusion or shock at this revelation as if she expected it... So maybe Egil could actually believe it.

The way he talked about everyone else was also odd… Why use the word mortals when you were one yourself? It just made no sense to Egil, no matter how he tried to put it together in his head.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry.” He ruffled her hair and gave her a small smile. “If anything else pops up, I’ll be sure to ask him.”

“Ah, yes.” She glanced towards the forest where he’d vanished into recently. “I hope it won’t be too late, then…”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be.” He kissed her on the side of the head, making her groan like the annoyed little sister she was. “Just trust your big brother.”

“I’ll trust you this one time, I suppose.” She stuck out her tongue and poked him in the side. “But don’t let him pull the wool over your eyes, either!”

“He won’t, you little brat.”

“Whatever you say, you big dummy!”

\--

“Tell me, Tyrea.” Kallian spoke, his voice soft. “Was Mother -- Yumea. Was she a good mother to you?”

Tyrea froze at the question, unsure of what to say. She had always served Yumea loyally, listened to her every word. Taken every insult and every order as a servant, not as a daughter…

But she had also sat next to her in the tower, listened to the truth of their people. Allowed Yumea to give her a final order as she clung to her hands and stared at her with such a passion… Had let her voice crack in a way no one else ever heard…

And now, because of all that, she had no answer for Kallian.

“What about you?” She decided to bluntly redirect. “You were allowed to be known as her child, after all. I’m sure you have more to say on her state as a mother.”

“She was… harsh.” He sighed, clearly accepting Tyrea’s deflection for now. “Always pushing me to do my best, parading me around as if I was to be the heir apparent… Only for Melia to be born.”

Melia, the child of the second-consort. A cursed half-blood chosen by the emperor to lead their people next. It made her sick to her stomach, thinking about the dilution of the imperial line. But now was not the time to voice that. Not in front of Kallian.

“Did Yumea change when she was born, then?” She supposed she could understand that. Yumea was faithful to the Bionis, it only made sense that Melia’s birth would upset her and change things.

“She became more secluded.” Kallian frowned, looking at his hands. “Harsher, pushing me further, as if she knew Melia’s role would be to rule the people when she grew. She tried to keep me away from her, poison my thinking about her in the most subtle of ways.”

She paused for a moment, thinking. “And this poisoning… did it work at all?”

“No, I always found ways to spend time with Melia, and so it never took hold.” Kallian gave the smallest of smiles. “From the moment I saw her tiny face, I knew I would love her with my whole heart, and want nothing more than to protect her.”

“I see…” She looked at her feet, biting down the jealousy clawing at her throat.

“To be honest with you, your face… the first time I saw it and I realized the truth… it gave me a familiar feeling.” He looked at her, his eyes soft as he pat the top of her head. “You are my little sister, the same as Melia, and I want nothing more than to protect you. I’m sorry for being so late, little one.”

She looked away, sucking in a breath at his words. An apology for not being there… what a fool he was! It was not as if he knew she had ever existed! It would be better if he accept the different paths of their life and leave her in the shadows, where she belonged!

But she said nothing, and simply sat there. Wondering if this was what it was like to have family. To be more than an assassin to those related to her by blood.

\--

“So, what Alvis think make good gift from lower Bionis?” Oka spoke up late at night, when most of the group was already asleep. “Oka want to bring home souvenirs, but have no clue what down there!”

“Well, I don’t exactly know what lower Bionis holds either…” He said this, lying very convincingly. “But there’s sure to be some of the same things you find higher up. Animals and bugs and flowers… a whole array of things to bring home.”

“Oka guess Alvis is right, but Oka is afraid she will not find goodies for littlepon and Riki if she not have an idea before going down.” She let out a sigh. “Oh, littlepon would be so sad if given no gifts. And Riki never stop whine…”

“I see. That is a problem.” He couldn’t drop the fact he knew what was down there, not now… But perhaps he could find another way to help her. After all, she’d helped him more than words could describe already.

“Oka know.” She sighed, laying down and rolling around a bit. “Oh, Oka have no clue what to do! Oka is doomed!”

“Now, now…” He grabbed her, placing her on his lap. “How about I assist you, instead of you worrying? Together, we’re sure to find something before we make our way back up to Frontier Village!”

Oka smiled up at him, eyes sparkling. “Wow, Alvis really mean it? He true Homhom gentleman!”

He chuckled a bit, patting the top of her head. “Why thank you, Oka.”


	28. Travelling Lower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling into the Interior of the Bionis and to Satorl Marsh gives Egil a headache, Tyrea and Oka have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fic!! Egil has some issues with the interior.png

Finally they could move on, out of Makna Forest and into a new issue for Egil. From suffocating heat, they entered the Bionis, staring down at a pool of ether in its third lung… Egil didn’t know much about organic life anatomy, but that seemed a bit unhealthy.

But he didn’t have much time to think about it. As soon as they had entered the titan, he’d started to feel sick and Lady Meyneth had gone dormant, falling into an uncomfortable sleep against his heart. It got worse every second they were within it, and he doubted it would get any better diving right into the ether…

“Egil.” Alvis placed a hand on his arm. “Come on, we should continue forward. We’ll have to jump down.”

“Ah yes…” He let out a shaky sigh. “We need to keep moving.”

“Come on, then.” Vanea took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “We’ll jump together.”

He nodded and allowed her to pull him down into the ether, sickness growing in his stomach as they all landed in the ether. Swimming to the edge of it was torture alone, but there was still further to go. More area to cover.

“It’s so strange.” Kallian spoke as they all looked around. “It almost feels as if the Bionis is… awakening.”

“I’d rather not think about that.” Linada shook her head. “The thought of it attacking our people again… it sends chills down my spine.”

“Attacking your people?” Tyrea frowned. “You speak as if the Mechonis did not strike the Bionis as well!”

“That may be true, but Lady Meyneth only acted to protect us.” Linada frowned at her, hand on her hip.

“How are you so certain? She doesn't seem very interested in defending herself.”

"She is sleeping, and I don't think it's smart to wake her." Egil offered weakly.

"So she fed you a story and expects you to feed it to others." Tyrea said, turning up her nose. "I can't think of another way for you to be so certain."

Vanea sighed, shaking her head. “We lived through it, Tyrea. It’s hard for us to not know.”

Tyrea froze, mouth opening and closing a few times. “I…”

“Tyrea speak out of turn.” Oka shook her head, patting her leg. “There, there. Oka not mad at you.”

“I didn’t ask you!”

“Enough.” Egil held his head with a groan. “We need to get out of here…”

“Egil, are you alright?” Kallian frowned, moving to support the Machina. “You look ill.”

“Being inside the Bionis, it’s… getting to me, and I think it's why Lady Meyneth is sleeping so deeply, too.” He groaned as Alvis made it to his other side. “Can we please get out of here?”

“Let’s go.” Alvis started them towards the exit, he and Kallian holding Egil up.

As they walked, it became harder and harder for Egil to stay upright. But he had to, he reminded himself. They would be out of here soon enough, and he would feel fine again. It was just the inner portion messing with him…

He groaned a bit, his feet starting to drag. He felt like he was about to pass out, barely able to keep his eyes open. His breathing was getting heavy, his eyes unfocused, and before he knew it… The world went dark.

\--

When Egil came to, he felt better (if only slightly so). They were no longer within the Bionis, instead sitting in what seemed to be a marshland of sorts, statues on either side of them. He preferred this to the interior, sure, but his head still ached with pain.

He looked at himself, and realized he was back in his regular armor. He supposed someone (likely Vanea) had changed him into something he would find more comfortable while he was unconscious. And he supposed the others had also changed--

“Egil.” Vanea was quick to be at his side, holding his hand as he sat up. “How are you feeling?”

“Better… don’t worry.” He held his head with a groan. “So, where are we?”

“This is Satorl Marsh, currently we’re at the Sororal Statues.” Alvis spoke up, voice soft. “You were out for quite a while, we were worried.”

“No need to worry anymore…” He pulled himself up, Vanea helping him along the way. “Tell me, are these statues important to any of the races we’ll be seeing?”

“Ah, yes! They are statues of our twin goddesses of order and justice!” Kallian perked up a bit, though Egil couldn’t find the same joy from it. “Soltnar of order and Khatorl of justice.”

“I see.” He nodded, still feeling his head drifting into a fog. “Then… how do we get to the bottom of the statues?”

“That should not be a problem.” Alvis turned to Kallian, a smile on his face. “You have the emblem of the High Entia, do you not?”

“Indeed.” He nodded and made his way to what seemed to be an elevator, humming as he placed his hand on it.

It came to life at that moment, the lights sparking on as the platform opened to them. Some sort of High Entia technology only usable by the royal family, then, he supposed? Well, Egil decided against thinking on it too much. Biological beings had a knack for being strange, after all.

Instead, he let Vanea and Linada lead him to the transport. Stepping on, he let out a sigh as he watched the scenery, the group travelling downward. Things would hopefully look up from here.

The boy with the Monado… He would find him and then… well, he didn’t know what he would do. Maybe he would get revenge for his people and for the emperor. Maybe he would do as Lady Meyneth had asked and try to talk him down.

That was a question for another time, when his head was no longer swimming in fog, he supposed. When he could think straight and find the answer that felt right to him. Not only to Kallian or to Lady Meyneth.

He just hoped there was an answer that would feel right.

\--

“Oka realize something about Tyrea!” The Nopon placed her wings on her side, chest puffed out as she walked with the High Entian assassin.

“Oh? And what do you think you realized, grandma?” She frowned down at her, but decided to play along for now.

“Oka not grammypon! Oka is mamapon!” She slapped Tyrea across the bum and Tyrea let out a yelp. “Oka just proven right already! Tyrea no have good mamapon in life, so Tyrea rude!”

“Excuse me?” She covered her bum, huffing. “What makes you think that? And what gives you the right to slap me like that?!”

“Not slap! Just spank!” Oka huffed. “If Tyrea no have good mamapon yet, Oka will have to do! Oka teach Tyrea to be kind bird lady!”

“You’ll do no such thing!” She scoffed, shaking her head. “I don’t need a Nopon trying to mother me!”

“Tyrea only say that because she not realize what she miss out on!” Oka sighed, shaking her head. “So sad, but it okay! Oka will be here for Tyrea, even if she not want her!”

Her wings began to flap in annoyance and she let out a grunt. Why was Oka trying to do this? Tyrea had a mother, even if Yumea may not be the best by the standards of most! She did not need this _thing_ trying to step in and take that role! What an insult to Yumea...!

But Oka stared up at her, seemingly thinking this was a wonderful idea… It made Tyrea sick! Oka had no clue what it would mean to be the mother of someone with so much blood on their hands! She never would!

“This is a pointless conversation!” She shook her head, finally speaking again. “I have no interest in playing house with you while you are away from your children.”

“Oka not playing!” Oka began to flap her wings, closer to Tyrea’s eye level for a moment. “Oka really think Tyrea need good mamapon! And Oka want to be that for her!”

“You’re _nothing_ to me!” And with that, she marched off, fighting back the strange feeling the offer left in her chest.


	29. Feathery Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrea and Kallian speak more with their new traveling partners as they move through the marsh.

Tyrea still couldn’t stand being near Alvis. Ever since he’d made an offer (which was less an offer and more her only choice), forced her to come along with him… She just hadn’t felt right near him. She swore, he was up to something! Probably working with that wench, Lorithia, too!

And here he was, standing next to her as they all made sure they were ready to go further into the marsh. Smiling like there wasn’t a devil hiding under that angelic beauty…

“How are you feeling, Tyrea?” He spoke as if he didn’t already know. “Are you adjusting well to the group?”

“As if you need to ask.” She scoffed, crossing her arms. “This is no place for an assassin or a prisoner. And I am both.”

“Ah, you see yourself as a prisoner?” Alvis clicked his tongue. “Now, that isn’t right. You are more… a criminal on parole and I am your parole officer.”

She sneered. “Then I would like to request a new one.”

“Would you rather the prince be in charge of it, then?” He raised an eyebrow and Tyrea felt like pulling her hair out.

“I’d rather my parole officer not be breathing down my neck!” She was already tired of his sly comments. Oh, if she could wrap her hands around his scrawny little neck--

“Now, now. No need for anger.” He held up his hand, a small smile still on his face. “You don’t have to like me, simply accept I am in charge of you for now.”

“Accepting something doesn’t mean I must enjoy it.”

“I know.”

She let out a groan, turning away from him. Oh, she was so tired of him. Maybe she would prefer Kallian as her parole officer, if it had to be one of the two. At least he was annoying in a stupidly endearing way (not that she would ever admit that)!

Oh, when the chance to escape showed itself, she was taking it without question. The less she had to deal with Alvis, the better! Stupid Seer and his stupid snark… She hated most men, but Alvis was a special breed she hated  _ more _ .

“Well, good talk.” Alvis hummed, patting her shoulder and earning quite the glare. “Glad to see we are on the same page.”

“Don’t talk to me unless you must after this.” She turned away from him, trying to focus on whatever it was Oka and Kallian were doing. “You annoy me.”

“Aw, but it’s fun to tease you.” He reminded her of a cat at that moment. Like a cat smugly staring down a blade pointed at his chin. “So I think I’ll continue. It’s not like you can injure me and get away with it.”

“You…!”

\--

“So, you are the son of someone important as well?” It was after quite the battle when Kallian spoke to Egil, interest in his eyes. “The chief of your people…”

“Ah, yes, though…” Egil rubbed the side of his neck with a sigh. He never did like talking about this… “I wouldn’t say his role is as extreme as that of an emperor, and thus my role is likely not as extreme as yours.”

“We don’t need to compare extremity.” Kallian frowned, shaking his head. “Besides, any responsibilities laid on your shoulders due to your father are sure to be just as stressful as mine.”

Really, Egil just didn’t like talking about it. He and Miqol weren’t on great terms, and Egil tried to avoid most things that came with being his son. Meaning that, yes, he avoided remembering he was the son of the chief whenever he could.

But Kallian didn’t know that, looked at him without a clue of the truth. It was almost headache inducing seeing him like that… But what could he do? Not much, other than brace for whatever else he said.

“I doubt it.” He shook his head. “Usually he allows me to do what I please, work on this and that. He simply asks me to sometimes speak with the people and…” He let out a little huff. “Sometimes comments about a special someone.”

“Ah, I see. My father often had me act as his advisor, and I would speak with the people, but…” He laughed awkwardly. “He never did bother me much about finding a lover. I suppose I’m lucky there.”

“Yes, very. It’s annoying.” Egil made a face just thinking about it. “He thought he could push any old Machina on me and it would work!”

“Well, I guess he doesn’t have to worry about pushing Machina on you anymore…” Kallian glanced towards Alvis and Egil didn’t like that implication. “After all…”

He really was implying the two of them were interested in each other. Oh for the love of Lady Meyneth… That was not the case! They… they were just friends, and Egil didn’t plan on letting that change, not any time soon.

“Alvis and I are just friends.” Egil huffed, cheeks colored in embarrassment. “Do not assume things, that’s a horrible habit for an advisor to have.”

“Ah! I apologize!” He held up his hands, wings fluttering as embarrassment clearly set in for him. “I won’t do that again!”

“You better not.” He placed a hand on his hip, looking around. It seemed as if the spoils of battle had mostly been sorted through now. Not much time to speak at this point, so… “Come on, we should help out.”

“Ah… yes, of course!” Kallian nodded and Egil quietly went to work, thanking whatever deity was listening for getting the High Entia off his back…

\--

Vanea found her way to the clearly tired High Entia assassin and decided she would ask her about things she was familiar with. That may help her calm down a bit, let those jagged edges smooth out a bit… At least, Vanea hoped.

After all, talking about familiar things helped her, when things were rough. Seeing as they’d been at odds with the wildlife for hours now, Tyrea was sure to need a way to destress! She just hoped she picked the right topic.

“Tyrea.” She followed her, quiet as could be. “Tell me, what was the Bionite Order like? To live amongst, I mean.”

Tyrea opened her mouth and let it close, staying quiet. For a moment, Vanea thought she wouldn’t say anything and that she had messed up. Oh, if she had she would have to apologize to Kallian for making things worse with the prickly woman.

“It was… a hard life, but the only one I knew.” Tyrea finally spoke, her voice soft. “We were raised to stay in the shadows, and listen to the orders of First Consort Yumea. In a way, the life become comfortable… predictable.”

“I see.” She frowned, the idea of being raised like that didn’t sound comfortable to her, but… “Was it truly comfortable? Or was the predictability simply all you knew?”

“Ah, well…” She rubbed her arm, not looking at her. “I cannot say, past the fact it was more comfortable than this is.”

“I understand, you were thrust into this, weren’t you?” She placed a hand on her chest. “You poor thing, being forced to go out with all these strangers so quickly after being arrested.”

“It is simply the burden I must handle. One day, things will be different.” She looked off in the distance and Vanea, for a moment, was scared. “One day, we can pretend as if we had never met.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want that.” She shook her head. “Even if you are tense and… distant… meeting you is still worth something! Meeting anyone is.”

She scoffed. “You are naive, for someone who lived through so much.”

“Not naive, just… optimistic.” Vanea sighed, giving her a sad smile. “You and your pessimism… it reminds me a bit of Egil.”

Egil, ever the pessimist. It was interesting, seeing that people of the Bionis could be like that, too. Honestly, Tyrea and Egil were similar in the silliest of ways. It made Vanea want to tease Tyrea, just a bit.

“I’m not here to hear you coo about your brother!” She sped up her pace, moving to walk next to Kallian, funnily enough. “Goodbye!”

Vanea watched her and let out a small sigh. Well, that hadn’t gone amazingly… But still better than she expected. Maybe in the future she would be able to learn more about Tyrea, about who she really was.

That would be nice, she thought.


	30. Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Satorl Marsh, Egil gives the group one last chance to turn back. While resting, members of the group bond a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to posting half of the fic!!! Exciting!! I've written up to ch 38 and I'm so excited to share more with all of you! Thank you for the 50 kudos!! ;w;

The group had made it to an obelisk, glowing gently in the night sky. Egil decided this was as good a place as any to rest until it was light out again. He gestured for the others to follow him and settled next to it, waiting for the rest of them to do the same.

Vanea sat on his left and Alvis on his right, everyone else moving to sit in a circle from there. With everyone looking at him, curious about why they stopped, he sucked in a breath. Well, it was now or never.

“We’re farther than I honestly expected us to make it.” He looked at everyone with a sigh. “And that’s why I feel I should make something clear. If you want to turn back now, I will not hold it against you.”

He was used to doing things alone, in his lab and out. His own thoughts weren't the best company, but they were familiar company... If it came to that again, he would not mind. It may make some things… easier for him. Not that he would say that out loud, Vanea may slap him for that.

But she slapped him anyway, a frown on her face. “Egil, you and I both know I wouldn’t just leave you now!”

“Nor would I.” Linada spoke up, giving them both a look. “Miqol would kill me if I didn’t bring his lovely children home.”

“You two…” He should have expected that from them, and a small smile came to his face when he thought about it. “Thank you.”

“Oka also staying!” Oka spoke up next, voice loud. “Oka is heropon and here to help!”

“I will also be remaining. We are after the same man, remember?” Kallian smiled at Egil from across the circle. “Don’t worry, you have my aid.”

“...I suppose I’ll stay for now.” Tyrea rolled her eyes. “Not like I could go back to Alcamoth at the moment.”

“I see… thank you.” He nodded at them and turned to look at Alvis.

Egil watched him, quietly, not sure what to expect. Would he stay, or did he find him time with the group coming to a close? Egil would respect it, either way, but… the thought of him leaving hurt Egil.

He didn’t want to see Alvis go.

“Where you go, I will follow.” Alvis smiled at him, gentle and sweet. “I plan to see your entire journey, from start to finish.”

“I… I see.” He smiled just a bit, closing his eyes. “Thank you. All of you. I suppose in the morning we’ll set out for the lower parts of Bionis. No turning back.”

“Here, here.” Tyrea rolled her eyes, standing from the circle. “We should get some rest, then, before things get too hectic.”

“Good idea.” Linada stood, stretching a bit with a yawn. “Shall I cuddle you?”

“Oh, Oka want to cuddle too!” Oka hopped up. “Oka and Linada cuddle Tyrea to sleep!”

“You’re both so annoying…!” She looked away, cheeks red. “Do as you please.”

“Shall we take that as a yes, Oka?”

\--

Everyone was asleep or in their own little world, but Egil could not sleep. He sat against the obelisk, letting out a sigh. On nights like these, nights before large events, he always found himself thinking of Arglas.

“Egil.” Alvis sat next to him and he let out a hum in greeting. “You still seem as awake as before.”

“I suppose I am.” He stared at the ether lights in the air, quiet for a moment. “I’m thinking about Arglas.”

“Your first love, correct?” Alvis looked at the sky in turn. “What are you thinking about? In regards to him, I mean.”

“What he would say if he saw me now.” He gripped his hands together for a moment. “I wonder, would he find me a fool or would he understand?”

A question that would never have an answer. Arglas was long dead, buried under the soul of Zanza... Though, in a way, he was part of the reason for why this journey had ever started. After all, if he had not found that cursed sword, who knew? Maybe he and Egil would have grown closer. Maybe Egil would have confessed…

But now was not the time for those what ifs, he supposed. Not when Alvis was sitting there, watching him. The last thing he needed to do was give the Seer more fuel to tease him over…

But instead, he placed a hand over Egil’s. “You are clear in your passions and your ideals. I am sure he would understand, should he be able to see you now.”

“Alvis…” He looked at him. “I suppose you’re right. But I can’t help but imagine him laughing at me, telling me this journey is so silly. There are better things to do with my days than hunt a man I’ve never met…”

“Perhaps, but perhaps it is also fate.” Alvis’s voice was softer as he spoke this time. “There may be a larger meaning behind you hunting down the boy with the Monado.”

“I suppose, but… hard to tell if there is.” He made a bit of a face. “Thinking about it too much makes me think of all the philosophical debates I would have with Arglas. They always did hurt my head.”

“Aw, that means I know how to give you a headache now.” He poked his cheek, sticking out his tongue. “I won’t though, it seems those were special… Between just you and Arglas.”

“They were, but…” He sighed, closing his eyes, barely believing his own words. “If anyone else could talk to me about that, it’s you.”

Nothing else was said then, Alvis simply hummed and leaned his head against Egil, staring up at the sky. And for now? That was fine for Egil. Just sitting with someone he had been able to open up to a bit, looking at the sky.

Anything else could be dealt with come morning, he supposed. For now, he would hold onto this feeling.

\--

“Vanea, are you comfortable?” Kallian was on about his fifteenth question about Vanea and how she was feeling that night and, well…

It was starting to annoy Vanea, just a bit. She had a big brother to worry over her already! And Kallian had two little sisters he could direct this at! No reason for him to be hovering over her like this!

And that was why she sat up and turned to look at him with a frown. He seemed to realize she was annoyed and shrunk down a bit, but no… That wasn’t what Vanea wanted. She wanted to talk about this.

“Kallian. It seems you have a knack for mothering anyone you see as younger than you.” She sighed. “A true big brother, to your core.”

“Ah, is that so? I apologize!” He looked a bit embarrassed as he replied. “I don’t mean to, it just seems to happen.”

“I assumed that was the case.” She laughed a bit, doing her best to not roll her eyes. “But you should be more careful with that. You may have two little sisters, and may run into plenty of boys and girls you can be a brother to as well, but…”

“But?” He tilted his head to the side, wings moving curiously.

“Some of us already have older brothers.” She looked to where Egil sat with Alvis. “I’m not sure how my brother would react to you encroaching on his turf!”

“Oh!” His eyes went wide. “I didn’t even think about the fact you and Egil are siblings! To be honest, I thought you were the elder sibling.”

She snorted. “Don’t let him hear that, that’s a recipe for disaster.”

“I’m so sorry Vanea…” Kallian rubbed the side of his head with a sigh. “I will do my best to not act as your big brother, then.”

“You don’t have to stop fully, just… cut back on it a bit.” She pinched his cheek, earning a little yelp. “I not only have Egil, but I’m also a grown woman, after all.”

“Yes, of course.” Kallian nodded, rubbing his cheek. “Then I will do my best to cut back on it a bit.”

“Good. Now then, goodnight, Kallian.”

“Goodnight, Vanea.”


	31. Out of the Fire, Into the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it out of Satorl Marsh should be cause for celebration, but the Machina being captured by a group of Homs seems to say otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there now!! And closer to the Homs of the party showing up!!

Getting ready to head out the next morning, Egil found himself annoyed. Tyrea was quite the thorn in his side, he was starting to learn. Maybe that was inevitable, seeing as they both had such strong personalities… But that didn’t mean he had to like it. He, in fact, hated it quite a bit.

“Tyrea, stop sulking about and help us pack up camp.” He held back the urge to roll his eyes when he caught her just standing there. “I know you don’t want to be around the lot of us, but you need to do your share.”

She made a face, arms crossed against her chest. “You all seem to be fine without my help, I don’t see a reason for you to nag me.”

“If you are to make up for what you did, you need to pull your weight with the group.” Egil huffed. “You aren’t here on a free-ride, young lady.”

“Did you just call me young lady?” She scowled, approaching him. “What gives you the right to talk down to me like that?! I am Tyrea, a member of the--”

“Bionite Order, and a brat who doesn’t do her share.” He rolled his eyes, cutting her off. “If you act like a petulant child, I’ll refer to you like one.”

“How dare you!”

He rolled his eyes as she sputtered about for a while, going back to packing things up. Let the words simmer, then, if she was going to be so up in arms about it. Maybe she would learn a thing or two! That would be a load off his shoulders--

“Fine, if I am a petulant child to you, I suppose you are an old man.” She finally spoke again and he turned to her with a glare.

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know that by Machina standards I’m not  _ that  _ old.” He placed a hand to his chest, annoyed. Being called an old man just made him think of his father…

“And I am very much an adult by High Entia standards, but that didn’t matter to you.” Tyrea huffed. “If you act like a crotchety old man, that is how I will treat you!”

“You truly are a child!” He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You will regret this, Tyrea. I promise you that.”

“I’d like to see you try and make me regret it, old man.” She gave him a grin. “After all, your creaky old bones may have a hard time keeping up with me.”

“I just need to oil my joints, you little brat!” He tried to hide the embarrassment creeping up on him. “It’s something all Machina have to do--”

“When they reach a certain age, I’m assuming?” Tyrea snorted. “Try and deny it all you want, but you’re an old man to your core!”

And with that, she walked away from the conversation, leaving Egil to watch her in a huff. Oh, she really was a brat! If he was going to have to put up with her for the rest of this journey, he wasn’t sure what he would do.

Maybe just ignore her as much as possible. It seemed their personalities did not… mesh well, and it could be for the best to avoid contact when he could. So long as she actually listened during battle, at the very least…

Oh, he hoped she didn’t start being a brat during battle.

\--

The air in Satorl Marsh was nice, though all the water was hard for Linada. As they walked along, she made note of everything she may have to fix up for the group should they make too much contact. Ah, the job of a doctor was never done…

Kallian was next to her, glancing at her now and then. Maybe more than she thought, since she was caught up in her own thoughts, but… She still caught him looking! Now what was that about?

“Do you need something, Kallian?” She looked at him, giving him a small smile.

“Ah, I just… had some questions…” He looked around, making sure no one else was in ear shot before speaking quietly. “It’s about when you treated my wounds.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue speaking.

“You… made sure to use minimal ether.” He wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Did you know of…?”

“Of what enough ether can do to a High Entian body?” She chuckled and nodded. “Indeed, all Machina do, and the last thing any of us want is to cause you more grief by jumpstarting that.”

“I see.” Kallian sighed. “I suppose I should have expected your people to know, if anyone was to. And to think the royal family tried to keep it so close to the chest this entire time.”

“Well, you don’t want mass panic, I suppose…” She paused for a moment. “Does Melia know of your fate?”

“No, not yet. We… we tell the children of the imperial family at the age of one hundred. It’s a close kept secret, few outside our family know the truth.” He closed his eyes as if he was feeling guilty. “I doubt Tyrea even knows, unless Mother divulged it to her.”

“I see. What a weight to carry…” She frowned a bit. “I’ll do my best to ensure we Machina do not let it slip, then. We can carry this weight together.”

Kallian gave her quite the bright smile now. “Thank you, Linada. That means… the world to me!”

“It’s not a problem.” She chuckled, ruffling his hair. “After all, it’s the least we can do for a prince that vouched for us when other High Entia kept us locked up.”

“Well, that was only because Alvis told me I could trust you! If anything, he deserves the praise!”

She laughed, full-on, now. “Whatever you say, Kallian…”

\--

Out of the marsh now, the group found themselves outside of what seemed to be mines. How interesting… Egil supposed it made sense for the Homs to find ways to survive off the land. Why not start by mining what you could from the Bionis?

“Well, we should--”

He let out a yell, falling to his front as someone slammed into his back. Vanea and Linada quickly joined him on the ground, beings that had to be Homs on their backs. Egil struggled against the two or three on his back to no avail.

Soon enough, more Homs, pointing guns at the entire group, appeared. Their leader seemed to be an old man, eyes narrowed as he looked them over.

“The Mechon are evolving, eh?” He fixed his glasses. “And High Entia of myth… What a group to come to our colony.”

“Mechon?! But we--” Vanea let out a yelp as the Homs on her back slammed her face into the ground.

Egil struggled harder, how dare they hurt Vanea! She was not to be treated like that, by anyone! He still couldn’t move, but the anger was radiating off of him, steam coming out of his mouth.

“Look at them, dangerous! The lot of them!” The man turned to the non-Machina. “We’ll be taking these dangerous machines off your hands. Stand back if you know what’s good for you.”

Alvis frowned and held up a hand when Kallian, Tyrea, and Oka fell into a battle stance, once again sharing a look with Egil. A look asking him to trust in him… And this time? Egil felt as if he could.

“Very well, but we will be making our case for you to return them to our care.”

The old man huffed. “If you must, fine. Follow me, then. I’ll let the others take care of the Mechon.”


	32. Interrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Machina are interrogated, while Kallian tries to rally the rest of the group into a rescue effort after failing to convince the Homs of no harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! And this time, a reminder that [This fic/universe has a server, if you wanna check it out!](https://discord.gg/qmrWCkE)

The room the Machina were placed in was plain, drab. Egil was used to metal, but the way the Machina used it gave it life. Littered with lights and technology making it more than what it was originally… But these Homs? These Homs had yet to master that art, it seemed.

The room was plain, grey, cold, and dull. Even prisoners deserved something that was nicer to look at, Egil thought. Not an empty room, save the pole in the middle. The pole they were chained to.

Egil tested the chains and was sure he could break them with ease… But he would wait. The rest of the group was trying to negotiate their release, and he doubted it would all be as easy as breaking some chains.

Leaning his head back, he sighed. This was more boring than scary now. Well, boring and infuriating. He couldn’t see Vanea’s face, see how she was dealing with the blows from the Homs… That bothered him more than being caught, really.

He would let anything happen to him, but the few good things he had in his life? He would rather they be left alone.

The door opened, and a spot of green entered his vision. Better than the drab grey, he supposed… Though not much. The Homs in green in front of him looked like quite the stern soldier type. For someone of a race inclined towards peace? Not his favorite.

“Mechon who take on a humanoid appearance and can speak…” The man paced in front of Egil, the Machina following only with his eyes. “How far are you monsters planning to go?”

“We are not Mechon.” Egil spoke up, voice echoing through the room. “We are the Machina, the only similarity we share with the Mechon is our home. Calling us Mechon would be like us calling you to a Quadwing.”

The man put a rifle to his neck, sneering down at him. “Don’t try and be smart! Don’t you realize the pain you’ve caused?”

“Seeing as no Machina has stepped on Bionis for a good one-thousand years or so, no.” He made a face. “We have no clue what the  _ Mechon _ did to upset you so much.”

“They attacked, out of the blue.” He pulled his rifle away, though the anger showed in his tense shoulders. “People were hurt… a girl from Colony 9 rendered comatose. She had to be brought here, cared for by my fiance.”

“A person rendered comatose by Mechon?” Linada spoke up then, and Egil was sure her expression was as serious as her tone. “Can you take me to her? I treat Machina attacked by rogue Mechon often and may be able to--”

“Quiet!” The man pointed his rifle up again, this time at Linada. “You’ll be going nowhere!”

“My, my. How brutish.” Linada clicked her tongue. “I was simply offering my help.”

“I don’t want another word out of you! Just from the leader of your group!”

Egil saw his chance, and quickly took it. “Ah, but Vanea has not spoken yet, and I don’t enjoy letting brutes speak with my sister.”

“Indeed, Egil is quite protective.” Linada hummed. “I would even say the Homs who pinned us down were kinder!”

“Even Alvis knows how to behave. Seems like a shining angel compared to this man.”

“Enough!” The man slammed his fist into the wall, glaring at them all. “You clearly have no interest in giving me the answers we need. If you insist on acting like this, you’ll be kept here until you change your mind or we decide to scrap you.”

With that, he left the room, leaving the Machina once again alone in the dull grey room. Well, honestly, Egil was preferring that to what the man had to offer. It was boring, but at least the room didn’t point guns in his face.

When they were alone, however, Vanea let out a sigh. “I cannot believe the two of you!”

\--

Kallian wasn’t sure what to do. The old man was staring at him, a glare on his face where they stood in the middle of a Homs colony. Alvis and Tyrea watched him quietly, and Oka cheered him on. He supposed he got why they chose him to speak to the man, apparently named Otharon, but…

Oh, he really didn’t know how to talk to Homs, especially not ones in leadership positions. He’d always been bad with Melia’s mother, words awkwardly spilling out of his mouth… And seeing as this man wasn’t as kind as her, it was going to be a mess.

“Sir Otharon, I ask you please free our allies. They are not the Mechon you believe them to be!” His first sentence came out well, he supposed, but it was about to go downhill. “They, uh. They come from the same world as the Mechon, yes! And Egil uses two as support but, er…”

“So they’re still a danger! You may not realize it, seeing as you’ve been living it up, away from our struggles, but the Mechon are nothing but a plague on us!” Otharon shook his head, not buying it at all. “Even if they are not Mechon, they ally themselves with them.”

“But--”

Alvis stepped forward, hand on his chest. “Otharon, yes? I would like to tell you that I met the three of them trying to stop Mechon from causing more damage than they already did. If anything, I would consider them in the same boat as all us Bionis races. Trying to survive glitching beings of Mechonis.”

“And how do you know the glitching doesn’t extend to them?!” Otharon was not budging a bit. “They will remain in captivity, where I can ensure they do no harm until we scrap them.”

“Scrap them?!” Kallian’s eyes widened. “You can’t--”

“We can, and we will.” Otharon held up his hand and, without another word, left the group to stand there.

Kallian wasn’t sure what to do. They were going to be scrapped? No! They were his allies, his friends, he couldn’t let them just die! They still had a goal to reach, all together, and he wasn’t giving up on that!

He had to do something, somehow. If Otharon would not listen to reason, no one would, he was sure. There was only one way to go about this…

He turned to the group and gestured to them to move closer, his voice low. “Well, this leaves us with only one choice.”

“We’ll have to do something about this.” Tyrea rolled her wrist. “I had a feeling it would come to this. Let’s show these Homs we aren’t to be trifled with.”

“For once, we agree.” Alvis nodded. “Let’s do what we can.”

“Oka want to see metal friends again soon!” Oka nodded in agreement. “Everyone do best!”

\--

Planning to save the others was well underway, Alvis and Kallian both poring over different sections of their plan while Tyrea went to stake out the area. Oka, meanwhile, felt she didn’t have much to do… At least not until Kallian walked away.

Kallian walked off to the side on his own, sighing as he came to a stop and flopped down. Oka watched him carefully, and decided she had to step in. He was working himself to the bone! That was no good!

She ran up to him, moving to sit next to him and stare up at the gate of the colony. For a moment, they just sat there in silence. It wasn’t until Kallian tried to move to go back to work that Oka spoke up.

“Oka think Kallian working too hard!” She placed her wing on his arm. “Oka think Kallian should rest until Tyrea back.”

“Oka…” Kallian looked at her and sighed. “I suppose a rest could be good, but there’s so much left to do--”

“Alvis take rests, so he fine to work on own for a while!” Oka had been watching carefully, and the Homs often would stop for a bit, to eat or stretch or talk to her. Kallian, though? Never a moment. “Kallian turn to rest!”

“I see…” Kallian nodded after a moment, and returned to resting there next to her. “You know how to get what you want, don’t you, Oka?”

“Oka know how to make others do what they need!” Oka puffed out her chest with a proud smile. “Riki always say it’s Oka’s talent!”

“It is indeed a talent.” He laughed a bit, shaking his head. “Thank you, Oka. For knowing what I need when I don’t.”

“It like Oka always say! Oka is happy to help you!”

“Huh?” He blinked, tilting his head to the side. “When do you say that, Oka? I can’t remember.”

“O… Oka say it plenty! She swears!”


	33. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planned break-out doesn't work out, but the group gets some knowledge out of it, so it's not a total loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharla time! Also Fiora time, but I won't tag her bc she is comatose, sorry Fiora orz
> 
> 20 more chapters for me to draft... we're getting closer and closer to the end, thanks to everyone who's sticking around to see it happen!

The groundwork had been laid, a time had been set, and Kallian was sure things were going to be alright. In the dead of night, they creeped through the halls of one of the Homs buildings, as quiet as could be. It was almost sad, seeing how little security they had for things like this. It was almost as if they wanted the Machina to be freed!

But still, they continued to quietly creep through the halls, on the off chance someone was still wandering around. Better to be safe than sorry! Besides, Tyrea seemed to be in her element here, and the last thing Kallian wanted was to cut that short.

Seeing her almost enjoying herself as she led them down the hall… It filled him with pride.

There was one guard, but they were asleep, snoring softly and not even in front of the room they needed. These Homs were messy, Kallian noted. When they were able to smooth this over, he would need to give them some tips and tricks.

Then again, they could have just been caught off guard. They may be offended if it was a misunderstanding and he tried to give them tips. Oh, he really didn’t know how to interact with Homs…

“Come on, keep moving.” Alvis’s voice was quiet, but enough to pull him out of his thoughts. “The three could be in trouble as we speak.”

“Ah, yes, apologies.” He nodded and started to move after Tyrea again. That was right, it was time to focus on Egil and the others! They needed to save them!

Soon enough, Tyrea had led them to the room and in they went, opening the door as slowly as possible to avoid any creaking or squeaking it could cause. Thankfully, they slipped in without a real problem or sound.

Sitting against a pole in the middle of the room were their friends, chained up. Kallian let out a sigh of relief seeing they were alright, running to them. “Thank the Bionis you three are alright! Give us some time, and we can get you free.”

“Don’t worry, Prince Kallian.” Alvis approached with a hum, smiling down at Egil. “They’ll be able to free themselves, won’t you?”

\--

Egil tore through the chains with ease and the others quickly followed suit as Alvis smiled at them. He had had a feeling they could, and just chose not to. Now that they had people willing to get their hands dirty with a fight, though… No reason to pretend to really be bound.

“There we are, too bad you didn’t come find us first, could have saved us some trouble.” Alvis sighed dramatically, running a hand through his hair. “Though I don’t know how quiet you all could be in the halls of this place…”

“Oh shush.” Egil pinched his cheek and for the first time, Alvis felt something more than just base amusement. For some reason, the hand on his cheek and the look on Egil’s face made his non-existent heart skip a beat.

A glitch in his programming after being around the Machina so long? They weren’t what he was used to dealing with, after all. He put his hand to he cheek, thinking it over, but did his best to react as usual.

“I see you’re no fun as always, Egil.”

“Oh haha.” He snorted before allowing a serious look to come to his face. “We can talk about this later. For now we should focus on getting out of here unnoticed. The boy with the Monado is still on the loose…”

“Ah, of course.”

Tyrea looked them up and down and sighed. “Fine, but you three! Take off those heels of yours! They could make noise, clacking against the ground.”

“That’s true enough…” Egil sighed as the three began to pull their heels off. Good, metal heels on metal would be a loud and obvious giveaway to their escape.

“Then let us go.” Vanea stepped towards the door first, heels in her hand… 

And they were met with the barrel of a gun pressed against her mouth, pushing the Machina back into the room as a Homs woman revealed herself. Her shoulders were tight, her lips pulled into a straight line, and her muscular stomach was on display thanks to her crop top. Clearly someone who could give them a run for their money.

“Don’t move.” Her voice was steady and quiet as she spoke. “Unless you want your head blown to scraps.”

“Oh dear, this is a problem.”

\--

Linada watched the woman threatening Vanea carefully, picking up on every little thing she could. The body language of any being could mean a lot, could one read it. And now, Linada hoped she could read that of a Homs well.

She was tense, but nervous, her eyes not able to rest on one of them. Her grip on her rifle was tight, but as Linada looked at it, she had a hunch it wasn’t for fighting. At least, not primarily.

“Are you a doctor as well?” She spoke up, voice quiet as to not startle her. Maybe this woman would listen, unlike the man from before. “...Or perhaps the medic taking care of that comatose girl?”

“You…” Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her gun. “How did you know about that?”

“Your fiance told us of her, and blamed us for the Mechon that attacked.” Vanea spoke up then, her voice soft. “He would not listen to us, not when we tried to explain we are not Mechon, and were attacked the same as you all.”

“Not Mechon…?” The woman furrowed her brow. “Then just what are you?”

“We are the Machina, inorganic life capable of the level of thought you are capable of.” Linada spoke again, watching as Vanea coaxed the gun down and away from her face. Good, a good start. “I am a Machina doctor, and have dealt with injuries caused by glitching Mechon in the past. I may be able to help this girl.”

“You… want to help her, then?”

“We know what it’s like to be ravaged and hurt, by Mechon and Bionis creatures alike.” Vanea spoke again. “If we can help ease any of that suffering, we would be happy to, Miss Homs.”

“Please don’t refer to me like that, it’s weird.” She shook her head with a sigh. “Just… call me Sharla.” She then looked to Linada again, a fire in her eyes. “I have no reason to trust any of you, but that look on your face… It's the look of someone who wants to save lives, so just this once, I’ll let my guard down. Follow me.”

\--

Sharla led them to a small room, two beds laid out. One was empty, likely where Sharla slept when she was watching the girl, and in the other lay the comatose girl. She looked like she was wasting away, her skin unnaturally pale and what was likely golden hair dull from time inside.

Her hair was cut short, sloppily, as if it had to be done in a hurry to ensure she would not die (or perhaps a Mechon had been the one to rip it off? Egil wasn’t sure which was worse). Bandages covered what could be seen of her body, though bits of what seemed to be heavy scarring peeked through near a bandaged eye, and she breathed deeply, unaware of the group that had just entered.

“This is Fiora, the girl from Colony 9. I don’t know much about her, just what her brother was able to tell me.” Sharla spoke, arms crossed over her chest. “She was apparently lively, and was trying to protect a boy, Shulk, from Mechon when she got hurt. Only survived because her brother sacrificed an arm to pull her to safety.”

“I see…” Egil nodded and moved to sit next to her, a frown on his face as he stared at her, unable to tear his eyes away. “Anything else?”

“The boy, Shulk. I saw him for a moment, he was a mess over it. It looked like he hadn’t combed his hair in a while, and he was mumbling things about revenge.” Sharla sighed, shaking her head. “He was holding a strange red sword like it was his lifeline.”

“The Monado.” Alvis looked at Egil. “I suppose we know who we’re looking for.”

“Yes.” He nodded, but his eyes did not leave Fiora’s body. He didn’t know why, but for a reason he could not explain, he felt drawn to the girl.

It was as if their fates were destined to cross, be it in this manner or another. Lady Meyneth seemed to feel the same as he held out a hand and brushed her bangs out of her face. She looked to be in a pain Egil couldn’t describe, a stranger neither he nor Lady Meyneth knew.

And yet, they both felt there was more to this meeting than they thought. That she was more important to things then her lying here would make him think. That feeling continued to simmer as he watched her eyes flutter, but never open.

A small groan escaped her lips, and for a moment he thought he’d done something wrong. But then, Sharla was at his side, eyes wide.

“She’d barely made a noise before you all came! This is progress!”

“Progress.” He nodded, looking down at her. Fiora was a sign of progress.


	34. Colony 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends their time in Colony 6, while Vanea and Linada watch over Fiora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Another chapter!!
> 
> Hands you all zanthe's writing while I'm here. His current AU is so good, pls check out my bf's stuff

Vanea had watched Sharla talk to the guards and Otharon, convincing them that they couldn’t keep the Machina locked up like they wanted to, and watched as most of the group left to explore the colony. The only ones left behind with the medic and the comatose girl were herself and Linada, Linada looking over Fiora’s body.

She had thought of going with her brother and the others, but at the last moment decided against it. Sharla was clearly nervous with Linada, watching her so closely as she tried to do her job. She would feel horrible leaving that to grow and fester, and so she remained, sitting next to Sharla on the bed.

“Linada is a wonderful doctor, and has been learning about Homs anatomy ever since we met Alvis.” She spoke first, her voice soft as she smiled at the woman. “Fiora is in good hands.”

“Huh?” Sharla jumped a bit, looking at Vanea with wide eyes. “I… I didn’t think otherwise!”

“Your body language seemed to say otherwise…” Vanea tilted her head to the side with a small giggle. “Do not worry, I understand. I was quite afraid of Bionis life the first time I met them, too.”

“You say that, but you act as if this is as natural as can be…” Sharla rubbed her arm. “Seems to me like you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“But it’s true! When we met the Giants and High Entia all those years ago--”

“Wait!” Sharla held up a hand, mouth slightly agape. “Giants? Just how old are you, Machina?”

“Please, call me Vanea.” She placed a hand to her chest with a smile. “The Machina who’ve had the pleasure to meet you are all well into our second millennia.”

“You’re all older than two-thousand?” Sharla looked as if she did not believe her.

“Yes, Egil and I’s father is even older, six-thousand this very year!” She giggled, hand on her cheek. “Oh, it’s always so fun to see other races react to our lifespans!”

“It can’t be that fun.” Sharla huffed. “Besides, can you blame us? Homs are lucky to make it to one-hundred! You all just go and live… so long.”

“Well, not that long! We naturally go offline around the age of ten-thousand, so I suppose our lifespans are just about…one hundred times the length of yours!”

Sharla let out a groan at how casually Vanea addressed it. “That’s quite a lot, Vanea!”

“Is it really?” Vanea blinked a few times. “I didn’t think it was  _ that  _ much. One hundred years really is such a small amount of time…”

“To  _ you _ maybe.” Sharla poked her in the chest. “But to us Homs, that’s a full lifetime, sometimes even less!”

“Ah, I suppose so!” She placed a hand on her chin. “I’m sorry, Sharla, I did not even think of that…”

“It’s fine.” She shook her head with a sigh. “Just-- Gadolt!”

“Sharla, we need to talk. Now.”

Vanea turned and saw the man who had interrogated the Machina in that room was standing there. She felt a frown come to her face as their eyes met, only letting it drop when she noticed a boy behind him, likely a Homs child. Looking at all the players in the room right now, well…

Vanea had a bad feeling about all of this. A very bad feeling.

\--

“Tyrea, let’s go look at this shop!” Kallian’s constant bugging of Tyrea as they looked around Colony 6 was starting to get annoying. “They sell cute jewelry, would you like a necklace? Or perhaps a ring?”

“I don’t want any jewelry! I hate jewelry.” Her words came out a snap as she turned away from him.

Such fancy things just reminded her of the family she would never truly fit into, no matter how much Kallian tried to dote and fawn over her. He could pretend, but she knew her place. It was in the shadows, not allowed to be at the forefront as long as half-breeds were allowed to run free. Not as long as her mother looked at her as a foolish assassin and nothing more.

It made her sick to look at it, no amount of bought jewelry would change that! The only thing that could come close to being accepted would be one of the royal jewels Kallian wore around all the time, but expecting that? Ha, it would be an idiot’s mistake! She wasn’t his sister, not truly.

She never would be.

“I see, but…” Kallian’s wings drooped a bit. “I thought it would be nice for us to have something that matched.”

She took the chance then to try and nip this in the bud. “If you really want us to match, to be siblings, then give me one of those royal rings you wear! Prove to me you truly see me as a sister.”

Kallian blinked a few times and she was sure he wasn’t going to. She was ready to lord it over him, tell him this was the inevitable turn-out of this. There was no way for the prince and bastard daughter to truly be siblings!

But then, he pulled one off his hand and held her hand, as if trying to judge which finger to place it on before settling on the thumb. He gave her a small smile as she stared down at it, trying to make sense of what had just happened. There was no way he had really done that, there had to be a catch--

“Keep it, it’s an heirloom from Emperor Lumian, I think the pink jewel fits you.” He pulled his hand away from her hand and ruffled her hair.

“You… you cannot be serious.” She shook her head. “You can’t simply give this to me--”

“But I can.” He frowned at her. “You asked for one, and you are my sister. I would not tell you no.”

“You…” Tears bit at the back of her eyes, which she did her best to hold back as she once again turned away from him. “You are an odd one, Kallian.”

\--

Egil was staring at a flower, a bit in awe of how it looked. The ones of Mechonis all had a more metallic or stone-like appearance… But the ones on Bionis were so varied! And to see them sprouting from between the walkways… Egil could never imagine that on Mechonis.

“Hm? Egil like flower?” Oka walked up next to him, tilting her head to the side. “Oka not realize!”

“Like… I suppose that is one word for it.” He poked at it, frowning as one of the petals fell off. “Ah, it’s… very fragile.”

Oka pat him on the head with a little laugh at the sight of him pouting and squatting near a flower. “Egil should realize, many things on Bionis fragile. Not as sturdy as metal friends! Must be very gentle!”

“Gentle… I see…” He nodded a bit. “I never truly paid attention to nature before when I came here, it seems I have much to learn.”

“That okay!” Oka hopped up and down. “Oka can teach much to Egil! Oka a Nopon, so Oka understand Bionis nature very well!”

“Is that so?” He chuckled a bit, looking over at her. “Nopon do seem to be in tune with nature…”

“Yes, yes! Nopon live in harmony with nature!” She nodded. “Flowers fragile, but rocks not! Oka think Egil should start with rock, learn to hold them gently, then learn flowers gentle hold!”

A rock, those were sturdy, reminded him of some flowers from Mechonis. He could probably hold those without too many problems, but something seemed missing in this plan. Something, well, very important if you asked Egil.

“I suppose that is smart… but should there not be something between those two things?” He doubted he could go from rock to flower too easily. Then again, maybe Oka knew something he didn’t…

“Not go straight to flowers, Egil a bit dum dum!” She pat his head with a sigh. “Will go to petting Armus, then smaller animal. Then vegetable and fruit! Flower will be last, flower very fragile.”

Oh, well now Egil just felt a bit silly. Why had he assumed he would have to go right from rocks to flowers? Ah, the curse of jumping to conclusions just a bit too often… Something he truly needed to work on.

“I’m a bit nervous to touch your animals, but… I understand.” He nodded. “That plan… sounds lovely. Thank you, Oka.”

“Oka happy to help!” She smiled. “After all, Egil need more help than most…”

He frowned at that. “What is that supposed to mean, hm?”

“Nothing bad! Oka just make observation!” And with that, she fled before Egil could truly start an interrogation. Smart Nopon...


	35. Towards the Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exploration of Colony 6 is cut short as Vanea and Linada find the group with some less-than-pleasant news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 35!! I'm at around chapter 47 in drafting rn and so excited for you all to see this unfold ehe

“Tell me, Alvis.” Kallian sat on the steps of an important-looking Homs building, looking out across the Colony. “Is it truly alright for you to be here?”

“Hm?” Alvis had his hand on his hip, barely glancing at Kallian. “What do you mean, my prince?”

“You are the Seer, your job is to serve the acting regent, is it not?” His voice was quiet, and he wrung his hands together. “Should you not be with Melia? She could likely use your help!”

He didn’t want to admit it, not outloud, but he was worried about the girl. She had looked so firm in her beliefs, so ready to rule… And Minister Lorithia was at her side, of course, but… She wasn’t even ninety yet! Leaving her without the help of a Seer just seemed wrong to him.

He wanted to order Alvis to go back, to do his job and assist Melia. But… that would be selfish, wouldn’t it? Egil was clearly important to Alvis, important enough for him to leave his post more than once for the Machina. It would be wrong for him to tear Alvis from that…

“Ah, I suppose I should. I apologize, Prince Kallian. I have been… selfish.” Alvis sighed and Kallian’s attention was pulled back to the current conversation. “I simply wish to see Egil and how he grows, and I completely forgot my duties due to that.”

“No worries, I do understand that.” He sighed, looking out at the Colony once more. “But as the prince, I am unsure if I should simply accept that or not.”

“Then perhaps think of it as you are my friend.” Alvis spoke softly, moving to sit next to him. “I want… to stay with Egil, as long as I possibly can. Please, Prince… no, just Kallian, allow me that time with him.”

Kallian closed his eyes, letting out a bit of a sigh. Alvis had never been so frank about his feelings like that before. Egil was having a real effect on him, a good effect, though, if you asked Kallian. It was nice, seeing Alvis open up a bit like this. So different than the usual calm and collected demeanor Kallian's come to know.

And maybe that was why he put his own feelings to the side for now. He wanted his friend to be able to experience the emotions of love and care like this, even if it meant he left himself a bit more nervous. Melia… he would just have to trust she would be fine. She was young, but capable.

“I can allow that. There’s plenty of time for you to make up for your slacking when this is all over, wouldn’t you say?” He chuckled, a smile on his face.

Alvis gave a tight, forced smile, but nodded. “Of course, when all is said and done there will be… plenty of time for me to make up for everything.”

“I’m glad you see it that way.” He really was, though… he wished Alvis would be a bit more open about his real feelings on matters other than Egil. But that? That would be something to work on another time.

\--

Vanea running up to Egil was never a sight he enjoyed, for one reason or another. And this time? It was definitely because of how  _ panicked _ she looked, Linada and Sharla following shortly behind her. Something had happened, he could tell that much before she even grasped his arm, and whatever it was, it was bad.

He put his hand on her shoulder, concern coming onto his face as he looked down at her. “Vanea, what is it?”

“It’s Juju, Sharla’s younger brother…” Vanea swallowed hard. “He… he ran off, towards the mines they have here!”

“Gadolt and I got in a fight about the Machina, and insisted I was crazy to trust you… Juju got scared and ran off…” Sharla spoke up, voice shaking a bit. “The Ether Mines are full of glitching Mechon, we pushed them back there to be safe… But now he’s the only one in there and…”

She broke down into sobs, Linada rubbing her back and frowning, looking to Egil with a look that told him all he needed to know. She wanted to go after the boy, and honestly? Egil couldn’t blame her, not fully.

If it had been a Machina child to wander off into glitching Mechon, especially if it was…

No! Now was not the time to think like that! They needed to get to Shulk, before he could be consumed by Zanza and before the tragedy of the past was repeated! He felt bad for this boy, but there was no real time to waste on him. They had to keep moving forward!

“I apologize for what happened, truly, but… There isn’t much we can do.” He ignored the look he could feel on his back from Oka. “We need to move on as quickly as possible.”

“The problem is, as long as Juju is down there…” Sharla swallowed hard. “I’m not sure anyone will let you out of Colony 6. Please, just… save him. Then you can be on your way, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Egil…” Oka spoke, voice quiet. “Oka think we should help Sharla. Sharla give us benefit of doubt, should do same for Sharla.”

Egil sighed, knowing she was right. If they couldn’t get out without saving the boy, and Sharla had already given them the benefit of the doubt… “I suppose we have no real choice. We will go find your brother and bring him home safely, if at all possible.”

“Thank you.” Sharla placed a hand to her chest, a shaky smile on her face. “I’ll explain to the guards outside that that’s where you’re going. Come on, then, follow me.”

\--

Staring out across the plains of the Bionis, Egil was in awe. It looked so similar to the shoulder as it had been when he visited Arglas, and yet so… different. So unique. He supposed that made sense, just as the Mechonis’s various areas looked different from one another.

It was hard, though, putting this into context. The people who lived on his very enemy, on the titan he feared, lived lives similar to his own. With their own areas to explore and their own relationships to be had.

That was hard for him to accept, knowing the truth. For so long he had diluted himself into seeing them as bugs with no room in their lives for anything pleasant, as Zanza would. Had diluted himself into thinking their lives held little meaning because of the reason they were created. He had even believed that, deep down, as he travelled with Bionis life.

A breath caught in his throat as he stared out. Just how much had he not understood by pulling into himself and his grief?

“Egil.” Alvis’s voice was quiet, soft. “Come on, then. We should move on.”

“Yes… you’re right.” He nodded, shaking off the feelings for now. “We do not have time to waste.”


	36. The Winding Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the winding path to the Ether Mines, members of the group take some time to talk. Alvis teases Egil ( _lovingly_ , Kallian insists).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update bc I just finished drafting Ch 50 and I am in pain!

“Look at the sights from here…” Linada whistled as they made it onto the twisting path leading into the mines. “To think we can see the Mechonis all the way out on the Bionis Crotch.”

Egil looked out across the distance and he could indeed see just a bit of the Mechonis. It looked so small from all the way out here, less imposing than a giant he had lived his life on should be. It was strange, but he could not stop staring, almost longing to go home, for just a few moments.

But now wasn’t the time for that. He could go home later, speak with Miqol and everyone else that he missed so dearly. It was strange, though, actually missing them all like this. He had pulled away from them all, but without them around… It left a bit of a void.

He put a hand to his chest and sighed. He wondered how much of that longing was Lady Meyneth and not his own. At times, it was hard to tell the difference between the two, his body never feeling quite like just his own anymore. He supposed that was better than being dead, but…

“We truly have come a long way, haven’t we?” Instead, he spoke, wanting to ensure Linada didn't catch onto his thoughts. “I never would have expected to come so far, especially not in such a short amount of time.”

“Indeed, I suppose a lot of surprises have been had on this journey, though.” Linada glanced at the rest of the group, sorting through their packs before they went much farther. “High Entia, a Nopon, a Homs… Strange races, working alongside us, despite our messy history with the Bionis.”

“I suppose they have their own reasons for being all the way out here, their own lives that led to us joining forces.” Egil shook his head. “It’s not too surprising when you think about it that way.”

“Oh my, sounds like even you’re coming far.” Linada chuckled, hand to her lips. “I never expected to hear something like that from you!”

“What? Can I not learn to… understand other perspectives?” He huffed, clearly embarrassed as he turned away. “Being on Bionis has given me plenty to think about, you know.”

“No, no, it’s not that.” She shook her head. “I just thought Alvis would put you further into your way of thinking, with how the two of you get at it sometimes. It’s nice to see I was wrong.”

“Now, don’t get too ahead of yourself. I understand Kallian and Tyrea’s reasons for being here, but not Alvis. Alvis is… a total mystery.”

“Maybe he just likes you.” Linada poked him in the side. “Don’t know how your awkward self is going to deal with that, though.”

“Oh you be quiet!” He returned the jab with a huff. “Alvis and his feelings are impossible to read, you and I both know that. No point in speculating.”

“You say, blushing.” Linada shook her head. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him how flustered you got at the suggestion.”

“Linada I’m five seconds from throwing you off the path.”

“You don’t have the guts.”

\--

“Up so high, even without being at Bird People’s home or Frontier Village!” Oka jumped up and down as they walked along. “Oka want to take flight!”

“Nopon cannot fly, fool.” Tyrea rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Your wings are not made for it.”

“Neither are Bird People wings, but Bird People can fly!” Oka huffed and Tyrea refused to look at her, for she knew she was right. How had Oka learned about that? And how had she learned about that and not learned that they used wind-based ether to aid them?

Tyrea was so caught up in her thinking, she forgot to reply to Oka, letting the Nopon stand there looking victorious. Of course that wouldn’t be much of a problem if it wasn’t for the fact Nopon were very stupid. At least, Tyrea thought they were and she felt she was watching herself be proven right in real time.

She watched as Oka moved to the edge, flapping her wings. Watched as the Nopon indeed began to hover. Watched as she moved just a bit, away from the safety of the ground. It was about when Oka began to fall that she jumped into action, gathering wind ether as she swooped to catch Oka.

Letting out a sigh, Tyrea used the currents to fly in a small circle, putting Oka down safely on the ground before landing herself. Hands on her hips, she glared down at Oka, ready to give her a piece of her mind.

“We can only fly because of our ether control, you fool! It’s not something someone like you could do!” She shook her head. “You do realize you could have died doing that, don’t you?! Did you want us to have to tell your children you didn’t make it because you were an utter fool?!”

“Oka is sorry…” She looked down. “Oka didn’t realize, Oka no want family to be sad or lose Oka!”

“Then be more careful…” The anger left her voice as she deflated a bit, no longer feeling it as she watched Oka’s reaction. She wasn’t expecting her to react like that! She looked like some kicked cat…

“Oka will be, promise!” Oka nodded fiercely. “...Will Tyrea help Oka out? Help Oka be careful when she has stupid moments?”

Tyrea sighed, trying to ignore the way Oka was looking at her, but oh… She was weak. Much weaker than she would ever willingly admit to someone. Oka didn’t need to know that, though, so she would just word this carefully.

“I suppose, just so I don’t have your children crying all over my legs.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “But it  _ will  _ be mostly up to you to stay safe, understand?”

“Oka understand!” She nodded, jumping into Tyrea’s arms. “Together, Oka and Tyrea will be unbeatable!”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes. Whatever makes you happy.”

\--

Into the Drainage Tunnel they went, listening to the water under their feet splashing. Egil looked around with a frown, an odd feeling already starting to creep into him. Being inside of the Bionis… he really wasn’t a fan of it.

Passing by some Nopon (why they were in such a dangerous place, Egil didn’t know), soon enough they were fully in the mine. It didn’t take too long to see the Mechon, either. Old models, but still dangerous enough, glitching through the area.

He could tell by the noises they let out and the way they moved that something was very wrong. Killing the glitch source had not been enough, apparently. Maybe there was another glitched Mechon, somewhere on Bionis? That was a scary thought, but…

Well, if it was around here, they would be able to deal with it without too much issue. Their group had quite the synergy, often able to take down enemies fairly easily, no matter who led the charge.

He just hoped the dense armor of the Mechon wouldn’t be a problem.

“Well, let’s move on.” He finally spoke again, sighing. “The boy is in real danger if these are the kind of Mechon around.”

“Let’s. I would hate for him to get hurt because we take too long.” Vanea nodded in agreement, moving to take the lead. “Be careful, though, Egil. We don’t need a repeat of the interior of the Bionis.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He shook his head, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. “We have no time to waste, come on now.”

“Fine, but feel free to lean on me if you need to, hm?” Alvis smiled at him as he passed. “I wouldn’t mind supporting you.”

Egil opened his mouth before letting it close, looking to Kallian. “Is he always like this?”

“He likes to tease, yes.” Kallian nodded, giving a small smile. “Don’t worry, though, he does it out of love.”

He glanced at Alvis before starting off after his sister with a sigh. “I’m not sure I enjoy the loving teasing, to be quite honest.”

“Don’t worry.” Kallian pat his arm. “You’ll get used to it.”


	37. Deeper in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper into the mines, the group expects to find Juju -- dead or alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shoutout to my betas who make this possible! You're all wonderful!! We've got up to chapter 45 edited and up to 52 drafted, so we're closing in on the end every day!!

In the mines, Tyrea couldn’t help but stop and look at some of the technology. There was plenty of equipment left behind in the Homs’ quick exit, and well? Well, Tyrea couldn’t help but note how  _ outdated _ they were by High Entia standards.

“Tyrea, what are you doing?” Linada came to stop next to her, head tilted to the side. “Looking at this old technology?”

“So you noticed just how outdated it is, too.” Tyrea crossed her arms, a frown on her face. “Do Homs really use things like this? Can they not create better?”

“Their society has not had as long to create and invent, compared to the High Entia and the Machina.” Linada shrugged, running a hand over the machine in front of them. “I’m impressed seeing they made it this far already, if I’m being honest.”

Tyrea rolled her eyes, still less than impressed with Homs overall. They were dirty things, that much she was sure of… And seeing as Homs had just put her and others in trouble since this journey began, that wasn’t going to soon change.

She was almost envious of Linada, of the way she could be impressed by the Homs. The way she could hold no ill-will towards them, not think of how her own people were being diluted in both blood and thought by such an inferior race.

The Machina, despite it all, were living in the isolated situation Tyrea could only dream of for the High Entia. A life with no other species breathing down her neck would be a wondrous one…

But then she thought of what Yumea told her. The truth of their people, what their destiny was… It made her wonder, for just a foolish moment, if the Homs mixing with the High Entia would be considered the best by some.

“Tch!” She turned away, from the thoughts and from the machinery. “We shouldn’t praise them for the bare minimum, Linada. If they plan to survive in this world, they must work harder.”

“Whatever you say, Tyrea.” Linada shook her head with a chuckle. “But we all have to start somewhere, don’t you think?”

“I… suppose.” Tyrea huffed, arms crossed against her chest. “I still believe you are giving Homs too much credit!”

“Maybe I am, but I can fix that by making Egil give them some tips, then.” She snorted, offering a hand to Tyrea. “But come on, we should hurry, before the rest of the group leaves us in the dust.”

Tyrea hesitated, staring at Linada’s hand for a moment before taking it with a sigh. The Machina doctor was a strange one, Tyrea had to say. But a strange one she found herself getting used to (not that she would ever tell anyone as much).

“Yes, let’s. I’d rather not stick around here and earn another headache looking at this sorry excuse for a machine the Homs made.”

“Whatever you say, Tyrea.”

\--

The further they made it into the mines, the worse Egil felt. Still not as extreme as the innards of the Bionis, but enough to make Egil want to get out of here as quickly as possible. After all, too much of this and it may add up to being  _ worse  _ than the Bionis Interior.

There was still no sign of the boy, only glitching Mechon after glitching Mechon. Each more dangerous than the last, each taken down only thanks to their teamwork. Egil hated to say it, but he was starting to think there was no hope to find the boy alive. But, of course, the worst part of that thought was yet to come.

After all, he had to voice it.

“This is looking hopeless.” He spoke, his voice quiet. “We have yet to see any sign of the boy, what if… it is simply too late?”

“Egil!” Kallian frowned at him. “You can’t be suggesting that he’s already dead, can you?”

“I believe that is exactly what he is suggesting.” Alvis sighed, shaking his head. “And by the looks of it… he may be right.”

“There’s not been one sign of this brat.” Tyrea spoke up then. “There’s no reason to believe he made it very far alive…”

“We can’t think like that!” Vanea shook her head, a frown on her face. “Perhaps he is dead, but… we should look until the very end. Hold out hope.”

Ah, there was Vanea, her usual hopeful self as always. It was something Egil couldn’t help but envy about his little sister, a bit. Always clinging to hope, no matter how little hope there was to hold onto. In comparison to how quickly he was always ready to lay down and give up, it was hard not to admire.

“Oka agree with Vanea! Need to keep pushing!” Oka hopped up and down once again, hopping right into Egil’s arms. “Egil would hate if people gave up looking for Machina littlepon, right? So friends should not give up on looking for Homhom littlepon!”

“I suppose, but we seem to be nearing the end of the mines.” Alvis looked around. “If we make it to the deepest part and do not see him…”

“We’ll have to assume the Mechon got him or he fell into the ether river.” Tyrea finished his thought, more frank than anyone else would have been. “And if that happens, we have to give up and get out of here.”

“...I suppose you are right, but let’s try and not be so negative about it.” Linada sighed. “That’s not good for your mental health, you know! Besides, if we think too negatively, we may give up too early and miss out on saving Juju.”

“Linada is right!” Vanea nodded, as sure as could be. “We need to think positively, not only for ourselves, but for Juju.”

“Alright, alright… if it will make you happy, we’ll move forward under the assumption he is still alive.” Egil nodded, despite still being unsure. “Let’s go, then. If we’ll find him anywhere, I have a feeling it will be deeper in.”

“Indeed.” Kallian nodded. “Let’s finish this rescue mission, everyone!”

\--

Vanea almost felt vindicated when she saw the boy, fending off Mechon to the best of his ability. She knew he had to be out here somewhere! She had just known it! Despite Egil, Alvis, and Tyrea’s negativity, he was fine!

But that didn’t mean they were in the clear just yet. He was clearly struggling, and there was no way he could make it out of this on his own. That was why she wasted no time rushing forward, lashing out with her whip and stopping the Mechon’s attack from hitting.

“Boy! Move!” Egil barked out the command and Juju skittered back into his hands, being pushed behind the group. “Stay back while we handle this.”

He whimpered, but nodded as Alvis flashed him a smile and, with Juju out of the way, it was time to fight.

Kallian pushed forward, striking out with his spear as Egil did his best to knock the Mechon off balance. Vanea was quick to topple it using a simple whip around the legs, and Linada slammed the butt of her rifle into it to daze it.

From there, Tyrea and Alvis wasted no time utterly destroying it with their weapons, Egil continuing to soften it up for when it stood again and fighting became a bit harder. Vanea cursed the fact they hadn’t thought to get the non-Machina weapons to fight against the Mechon.

But thankfully, they were able to keep the damn thing toppled longer than expected, each of them going as hard as they could to keep it that way. Juju let out a gasp, watching this all, and Vanea shot him a smile. A way to make sure the boy knew they were doing alright.

It stood again, and Alvis switched quickly to his more ether focused attacks in order to continue doing at least some damage. Tyrea and Kallian did their best to distract it as Oka cheered them all on, raising morale each time she did.

The final strike came with Lady Meyneth’s Monado, Egil taking a moment to breathe as it fell. Good, that was done with. They had saved Juju! Now they just had to get him out of here in one piece and they could be on their way!

“You guys… you were the people brought back to Colony 6, right?” The boy spoke, his voice shaking. “You aren’t going to hurt me, are you?”

“Of course not.” Vanea shook her head and moved to pick him up, holding him as if he was a baby. “We’re here to save you! Mechon can be tricky for any non-Machina to deal with, after all. Now let’s get you back to your sister, she must be worried sick!”

“H… hey! I’m not a baby! You don’t have to carry me like that, you know!”

“Oh, stop your whining.” Tyrea rolled her eyes. “Better we carry you than risk you wandering off again! Be a good child and you’ll be put down as soon as we exit the mines!”

“Hey…!”


	38. Out of the Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the mines the group goes, and being inside the Bionis catches up to Egil.

“Here it is, the Freight Elevator.” Juju’s voice was quiet, his arms wrapped around Vanea’s neck. “It’ll be the fastest way out, given how far in we are right now.”

They had to walk quite the way to get here, and Alvis didn’t mind that… But he also didn’t mind the idea of getting out of the mines. They had been so stuffy and boring compared to past adventures with this little crew… Didn’t help he technically knew them like the back of his hand before even walking in here.

And there was also the case of Egil. Egil, holding the soul of the Mechonis within him, was bound to have a rough time inside the Bionis. If you asked Alvis, it was a miracle he hadn’t already passed out under the undeniable force Zanza’s body exerted on him. Egil was quite the tough cookie…

But that didn’t mean it would last. Alvis was sure it would eventually become too much. And in that moment? He’d rather they not be in the middle of the Ether Mines, thank you!

“Come on, then.” He took Egil’s hand in his and pulled him towards the elevator. “You can rest against me if you need to.”

“Alvis…” For a moment, he seemed ready to argue, but his expression softened before it came to that. “...Thank you, but I should be fine.”

“Oh great, we save one child and the two of you start flirting again.” Tyrea rolled her eyes, leaning against the side of the elevator as Linada got it moving. “Can’t you save it until we’re fully out of the Mechon-infested mines?”

Flirting… Before Alvis would be quick to bite back at her comment with snark of his own, but right now? Something about the idea of actually flirting with Egil made his Homs disguise's heart skip a beat or two. Just how bad were these glitches he was experiencing?

He wasn’t sure, but it was enough to keep him quiet, tightening his grip on Egil’s hand. So what if they were flirting? What was the harm in that? They were just… friendly, right? Friendly flirting was a thing, he had been told as much in the past!

“Don’t get so worked up, Alvis.” Kallian spoke, voice quiet. “It’s alright if you are flirting.”

Egil rolled his eyes, though he was running a finger across the back of Alvis’s hand in a calming motion. “It’s not flirting. Were you so sheltered you think any nice conversation is such?”

“No, only when it’s you and the Seer.” She crossed her arms. “Look at the two of you, making bedroom eyes and holding hands as the chance permits…”

“You--”

“Calm down, Egil.” Alvis sighed, finally pulling himself out of his thoughts. “You’re already struggling, I can tell. Don’t let Tyrea work you up even more.”

“Alvis…” He sighed, shaking his head. “I am fine! But if you really worry that much, I’ll stop.”

“Like I said, flirting!”

“Tyrea, that’s quite enough.” Linada spoke up then, frowning at the High Entia. “We’re almost to the surface, either way. Let’s just be happy to get out of here soon.”

\--

Out in the open air, Vanea placed Juju on the ground and smiled as the young boy ran to a group of men. Seemed the Homs had decided to have a search party ready in case they had messed up… Vanea wasn’t sure if she was offended at their lack of trust or happy to see they cared enough to do something like that. Maybe a little of both, if she was being honest.

Maybe a bit more offended and upset, seeing as she saw Gadolt in that group. Seeing as his arguing with Sharla had sent Juju into the mines in the first place, she wasn’t truly a fan of seeing them laughing together now. But maybe that was just a… her problem.

She turned away, looking to the group with a smile. “Looks like we’ve done our job. We should be able to move forward now, and find the boy with the Monado.”

“Indeed!” Kallian placed his hand to his chest. “Father… I will avenge you.”

“And we can make sure the history of our people isn’t repeated.” Linada nodded. “And Oka can go home to her family.”

“Oh! Oka miss Riki and littlepons! Oka so excited to go home and tell stories of mining!”

“I’m not quite sure you can call what we did mining…” Alvis scratched his cheek. “But I suppose that is one word for it.”

“I’m just glad to be out of there.” Egil pulled his hand from Alvis’s grasp with a small groan. “Come on now, there’s no more time to…”

And Egil fell forward, nearly crashing into the ground before Kallian, Alvis, and Tyrea were able to stop his fall. He had fainted, being inside the mines finally catching up to him and sending him out of commission.

Vanea was quick to run to his side, Linada following after. This was bad… there went any plans of moving forward anytime soon, then. For now, they would need to get him somewhere safe to rest (perhaps in Colony 6?), allow him to recover from whatever effect the Bionis’ Interior had been having on him.

“Oh dear…” Alvis sighed, running a hand across Egil’s cheek as he propped him up. “I was afraid this was going to happen.”

“I’m embarrassed to admit it slipped my mind…” Vanea sighed, pulling Egil up and awkwardly moving his limp body towards the Homs that still stood nearby. “Er, excuse me…! I would like to ask for some assistance, if at all possible…!”

Oh, she just hoped the Homs would be more open to them now that they had saved Juju…

\--

Linada had been watching Vanea pace the length of Colony 6 for a few hours when she finally decided it was time to put a stop to it. She understood the Machina was worried for her brother, but… just how much she worried was starting to worry Linada.

“Vanea.” She spoke, her voice firm. “Sharla put Egil next to Fiora and said she’ll watch them. You don’t need to worry so much, we can trust her.”

“Linada…” She jumped a bit. “I know we can, but… this is the second time Egil has fainted here on Bionis. What if being here is bad for him? Maybe we should make him go home and--”

“We both know he won’t stand for that.” Linada sighed. “Egil is stubborn, just as you are. As long as the Monado is out there, he’ll be chasing after it.”

“...I suppose that’s true.” Vanea groaned, moving to sit down next to the doctor, staring at her hands. “I just cannot help but worry.”

Linada watched her, noting how tense her shoulders were. Her stress was something to work on, that was certain. With the constant life-or-death situations building stress they couldn’t avoid, Vanea needed to find ways to deal with the rest of it. And soon.

“Vanea, your brother is a grown man. I know he’s put himself into stupid situations recently, but…” Linada needed to pick her next words very carefully. “He has others looking out for him now, you don’t have to put all of that burden on yourself. Allow the rest of us to take some of it. If he gets himself into trouble, we can all pull him out.”

“Linada…” Vanea looked at her, eyes wide. “...I’m sorry, I did not even consider that fact. I was so used to it only being Egil and I that--”

“You don’t need to explain yourself.” Linada chuckled, poking her side. “Just do your best to rely a bit on the rest of us! It’s something the both of you could learn to do.”

She laughed a bit, swatting Linada’s hand away. “I suppose you’re right. We both still have a long way to go… and maybe this journey is just what we need to go further.”

“That’s the spirit!” Linada smiled. “I knew you would see things my way.”

“What can I say, Linada? You have a way of convincing people!”


	39. Bionis Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil awakens and the group starts their trek onto the Bionis Leg

When Egil woke up, he found himself in a bed that was a bit too small for him. Following that, he noted Vanea was next to the bed, sobbing in relief as he groaned and sat up. On his other side, squeezed onto the bed, was Alvis who quickly wrapped his arms around Egil and clung…

You would think he had nearly died and not just fainted, the way they were treating him!

“That’s enough of that…” He pat Vanea’s head and rubbed Alvis’s back a bit with a sigh. “I’m fine, there’s no reason for the two of you to act like I was actually in any danger.”

“This is the second time you’ve fainted, Egil!” Vanea looked up at him, a frown on her face. “If this keeps being a trend, I can’t help but worry.”

“It’s clearly taking a toll on you, going into the Bionis.” Alvis spoke, arms still wrapped tightly around the Machina. “It makes me want to hold you right here and keep you from going anywhere near the innards again.”

“And now I’m sure you’re just trying to be cheeky, seeing as you can’t hold me down to save your life.” To punctuate the statement, he swung his legs over the bed and stood, Alvis still clinging like a monkey.

“Aw, and here I was trying to have a nice moment…” Alvis pulled his face from Egil’s shoulder and revealed the smirk Egil had been expecting the entire time. “Must you ruin nice things?”

“Yes, I’m mean.” He let Alvis hop off of him, flicking his forehead as soon as he was not being held. “You should get used to that, Alvis.”

“I suppose it is a charm of yours…” Alvis sighed, patting Egil’s leg as he could not reach anything higher very easily. “I will break down that cold exterior of yours one of these days, though.”

The clearing of a throat and Egil’s attention was on the rest of their group as well as Sharla, all standing in the room or the doorway, watching. Well, that made this entire interaction a little more embarrassing, didn’t it?

Oh, of all the impressions to make on Homs, this was not the one he wanted to make! He would blame Alvis for this, though, if questioned about it by Sharla. Hopefully she would just glaze right past it, though...

He looked to Sharla, avoiding the looks Tyrea and Linada were shooting at him. “I trust your little brother made it to you safely, then?”

“He did, thanks to all of you.” Sharla nodded, giving them all the smallest smile. “And I’ll live up to my end of the bargain. Let you be on your way… if you’re looking for the boy with that sword, you’ll want to head towards Colony 9. Travel down the Leg and you should reach the passage quickly enough.”

“I see. Thank you, Sharla.” It was nice, seeing as the Homs were following up on their end of the deal. “I hope this means the others will not get in our way?”

“If they try, they’ll get a piece of my mind, I can tell you that.” Sharla gave a firm nod. “If you were bad people, you wouldn’t have saved Juju for me, I know that much.”

“Thank you, for believing in us.” Kallian shot her a princely smile. “We’ll be on our way soon, but we will never forget your generosity.”

Sharla giggled a bit, moving some hair behind her ear. “Oh, now you’re just trying to flatter me…”

“Not at all!” Kallian shook his head. “I truly believe everything I’m saying! Us High Entia could learn a thing or two from--”

He let out a yelp as Tyrea kicked him right in the rear, following it up by tugging him along by his arm. “Enough of that. We’re moving on… Thank you, Sharla, for your assistance. We will be out of your hair from here on out.”

Sharla snorted. “At least let me take you to the exit of the Colony!”

Egil glanced at Fiora, who still seemed to be in a deep sleep. He brushed her bangs out of her face once again before nodding towards Sharla. “That would be nice, thank you.”

\--

With Colony 6 behind them and the Bionis Leg in front of them, Egil couldn’t help but let out an annoyed groan. He had known the leg would not be short, but… Seeing all the hills and nature to go through? He was wishing they could skip through it, in some way.

But they couldn’t, and so he sucked in a breath and started out across the bridge. “This is going to be the worst part of this journey yet.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Tyrea shook her head. “Those Ether Mines were worse.”

“I have to agree with Tyrea.” Linada tapped her cheek. “It was so stuffy and made you faint, after all.”

“...Fair enough, but at least that was a fairly quick trip.” He kicked a stone that sat at his feet. “This is going to take a lot longer.”

“Oka think Egil being dramatic.” She snickered. “If Egil keep his head up, friends be done with the Leg in no time!”

“I wish I could be half as optimistic as you.” But he couldn’t, ever the pessimist that he was. “...For now, let’s just focus on getting away from Colony 6 before they change their minds.”

“I agree, I trust Sharla’s word, but…” Kallian glanced back over his shoulder. “That Gadolt, and that Otharon… I doubt they truly wish to just let us go.”

“An untrustworthy lot, truly.” Tyrea made a face, picking up her pace and even passing Egil. “Come on then, the less Homs making my life more difficult, the better.”

“Agreed.” Egil glanced back. “Alvis is plenty a thorn in my side for the entire species.”

“Aw, you do care.”

“Not a compliment, Alvis!”

\--

“You are a strange one, Alvis…” Vanea watched the Homs as they made camp for the night, watching him closely. “Always so vague, off-color…”

“I suppose I always have been this way.” He chuckled, looking at her as she moved to sit next to him by the fire. “It’s one of my quirks.”

“A quirk, or do you do it on purpose?” Vanea narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully. “I’m starting to think it may be the latter.”

She truly did not trust Alvis, not fully. Never had since they met, if she was being honest. There was just so much about him that was strange… And he never did help himself with that, given the way he spoke and acted. He almost played into the strangeness of his being…

And, given all that had happened, Vanea did not like that. Not one bit.

Alvis, however, just chuckled. “Perhaps it started out something I did for fun, but now? Now it’s quite normal for me. More normal than you would think.”

Vanea scowled at him, arms crossed. “Oh, you just love to annoy others, don’t you?”

“My! Cranky…” He clicked his tongue, patting his cheek with a finger. “I would expect that from Egil, but you?”

“I’m tired of your constant vague comments and cheeky attitude.” Vanea sat a bit straighter. “Being honest with you, I do not trust you. And I do not like how close you are to Egil… If you hurt him, I swear to Lady Meyneth I will--”

“The last thing I want is to hurt Egil.” He cut her off, eyes shining with a bit more emotion than they usually did. “You do not have to trust me, Vanea, I would never ask that. I just ask you to understand that Egil is important to me.”

Vanea sighed, her anger simmering down just a bit. “...I am not sure I can understand, but I will try. Just know, Alvis, I  _ will  _ be watching you.”

“I understand.” He nodded, going quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Just know that I want what you want. Happiness for Egil.”

“We’ll see just how true that statement of yours is.” She stood, turning away from him. “Good night, Alvis.”

“Good night, Vanea.”


	40. Roadblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group's progress is roadblocked by a giant monkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and I just wanna thank my betas for sticking with me through this. Also a thank you to everyone who reads this fic, it means a lot to see the hits creep up and know people are checking out this fic/reading the new chapters! And of course thank you to everyone who found this fic worth a kudos!! It means a lot to me

Travelling across the leg had been fine, at least at first. Egil had even thought they would make it to their destination by the night! But no, as was Egil’s fate, apparently, things couldn’t go that smoothly.

A giant, angry monkey had gotten the group in its sights and now? Now it was a case of running for their lives, rather than moving on. Of course, Egil had considered trying to get around it, but when it flung Oka like a volleyball, he decided it was best to just grab the now unconscious Nopon and backtrack. Quickly.

Before the rest of them were used as volleyballs.

“Run, fast!” He bolted first, the rest of the group falling into a sprint right behind him as the damned monkey gave chase. Why were there blood thirsty monkeys on the Bionis?! What the hell was Zanza thinking, making this place?!

He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t like it, not a bit. His heel nearly snapped and he stumbled, only staying upright thanks to a helping hand from Kallian. With a groan, he picked up his pace again, hearing the roars and stomps behind him.

Well, that was sure to be in his nightmares tonight.

He glanced back, noted the shortest of their group -- Tyrea and Alvis -- had found their ways onto the backs of Machina, unable to keep up with the running. Fine by him, so long as they all made it out of this alive and Kallian didn’t try and hitch a ride on his back.

They ran, still, even as the stomping and roaring became harder to hear, ran until it wasn’t to be heard. When Egil caught his breath, setting the now waking up Oka on the ground, he realized something horrible.

“This is… where we started our trek today.” He groaned, falling to his knees. “We lost so much ground to that damned monkey…!”

“I suppose this adds another day of travel for us…” Kallian put a hand on Egil’s shoulder, though he was clearly just as upset. “We… We’ll just have to be more careful next time…!”

“Kallian is right…” Vanea was at his other side, patting his other shoulder. “Do not look so down, Brother. We can still salvage this…!”

He groaned, letting himself flop against the ground, refusing to pull his head out of the dirt even as the group poked and prodded him. “We can salvage it tomorrow, I’m too tired to move another centimeter!”

Vanea chuckled, moving to sit next to him and pat his head. “There, there, Egil…”

\--

“Look at you!” Linada walked in a circle around Alvis. “Even after all that running, no wounds. Now that I think about it… you almost always avoid wounds.”

“I suppose I am simply lucky.” Alvis shrugged, nonchalant as could be as they settled down at their camping site.

“Is that so?”

She watched him carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort. She wanted to dig into this, see what kind of medical mystery Alvis was. Everything about him, compared to the High Entia and few Homs they had seen, seemed to place him in another category all together.

Too bad he always seemed to guard what put him in that other category. Maybe he was the next step of evolution for the people of Bionis? It was hard for her to tell, but at this point, it was her best bet.

“You’re staring, Linada.” Alvis pulled her from her thoughts, his head tilted to the side. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, nothing like that…” She shook her head, moving to sit next to him. “You’re just an odd one, Alvis.I never can quite tell if you’re an average Homs or not.”

“An average Homs with above average luck.” Alvis hummed, not looking Linada in the eyes. “It’s nothing you need to worry about, either way. You are not an organic lifeform, after all.”

“That’s true, but I  _ do  _ have organic lifeforms to take care of!” She poke him in the side with a sigh. “If I don’t understand you, I can’t patch you up very easily.”

“You said yourself I often avoid wounds, yes?” He gave a cheeky grin. “No need to worry too much about it.”

“Unless you stop paying attention and Egil isn’t there to protect you from an Orluga.” She gave him a pointed look, not forgetting that Makna Forest incident. “You never know what could happen, Alvis.”

She watched him, and the way his face remained blank as he thought. For a moment, she thought she’d upset him somehow, made him go blank faced… But then, he smiled at her, giving another one of his chuckles.

“Don’t you worry, Linada. That won’t happen anytime soon. I promise to keep my focus where it needs to be from now on.”

“You say that, but…” She sighed, rubbing her temples. “Why do I not believe you, so long as you and Egil are giving each other puppy-dog eyes…?”

“Whatever do you mean, Linada?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Oh, nothing… Take your time to figure it out, hm?”

\--

Kallian couldn’t sleep, no matter how he tried. Whenever he laid down, a feeling of dread would begin eating at him, making him lay awake, staring at the stars. It wasn’t much better sitting up, but at least he could focus on his hands.

Whatever was making this strange feeling come over him, he didn’t like it. Was this a sign of something to come? Or was he just being paranoid? Given the Monado was out there, given what that meant for his people… He couldn’t help but feel it was the former.

“Is Kallian okay?” Oka came to sit next to him. “Should get sleep!”

“Ah, you’re correct, Oka…” He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. “I just… am a bit anxious.”

“What about?” Oka tilted her head to the side. “Oka can try help!”

“...I just feel like something is going to go wrong, at any moment.” He shook his head. “The more progress we make, the more I feel tragedy will strike.”

“Kallian no worry!” Oka jumped up, grabbing his hand in one of her wings. “Oka will make sure no tragic things happen! Oka will protect all of friends!”

“Oka…” He blinked a few times. “You don’t have to promise something like that, I’m simply--”

“If Kallian feel scared or anxious, Oka will help however she can! Will promise things, even if Kallian think it just silly feeling.” She smiled at him. “Is least Oka can do for Kallian!”

“I… thank you.” He looked down at his hand, still being held by Oka, and felt as if some of the weight on his shoulders was lifted off. “It is nice to know you are there for me…”

“Oka always be there for Kallian, too! Oka is group’s Mamapon, afterall!”

“Everyone’s Mamapon, hm…?” He chuckled a bit. “I like the sound of that.”


	41. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group camp out before attempting to avoid that damn monkey.

It was the middle of the night when Egil awoke to soft crying. At first, as he sat up, he wondered if it was Vanea or Oka… Linada and Tyrea both seemed to be out of the question, given just how the two ladies were, but…

As he scanned the mostly sleeping group, he realized it was in fact Tyrea. Holding herself and choking back sobs, likely in an attempt to make sure she didn’t wake anyone. But alas for her, Egil had been awoken.

And he didn’t plan to simply try and go back to sleep.

Instead, he stood and quietly made his way over to her, moving to sit next to her. For a moment, he just let them sit in that silence, listening to Tyrea berate herself for crying. Calling herself a fool and the like…

“Enough of that.” He finally spoke when he noticed her nails digging into her skin. “Instead of yelling at yourself, how about you tell me why you’re crying in the first place?”

Tyrea jumped up then, wiping her eyes furiously. “I… I am not crying!”

“I heard you, Tyrea.”

There was a heavy silence for a moment, neither of them speaking as Tyrea drew her legs to her face and settled next to him. For a while, Egil thought it would be a case of who was more stubborn. The tired Egil who wanted to hear what was going on or the hurt Tyrea who wanted to keep it to herself.

“I simply had… a nightmare, that is all.” But then, Tyrea spoke. “Simply memories of when I was younger… Nothing to cry over.”

“You were indoctrinated by a cult from the day you were born.” He frowned at her. “That’s plenty to cry over.”

“No! I… I have no room to cry.” She shook her head, biting her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. “I am not a little girl anymore!”

“...Never allowed to be a child, but never truly growing up.” Egil sighed, scrambling for a cloth to press on her new wound. “You truly are an odd one, Tyrea.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She frowned as he pressed a rag to her lip.

“You try and act so mature, so grown… But you really never had a chance to be a child in the first place, so how could you grow at all?” He clicked his tongue, running his free hand through her hair. “You’re allowed to be a bit childish with us all, you know? The eyes of that order of yours aren’t on you to keep you in line.”

Tyrea said nothing, simply snatched the rag and held it to her lip herself. Egil supposed he had said all he could say to the girl now, even if he didn’t want to just… leave her like this. Maybe they could just sit in silence for a while, and when he was sure she was fine, he would return to his bedroll.

That was when Tyrea leaned against him, closing her eyes. For a moment, Egil thought something must’ve truly been wrong for her to act like this, but…

No. She probably just needed someone there for her right now. Someone silent. And Egil supposed he could be that someone, just for the night.

\--

When it was time to make breakfast, Vanea couldn’t help but make her way to Oka. The Nopon always worked so hard to make decent food and drink for all of them (even the Machina, who didn’t need more than water!), the least she could do, she thought, was help her out.

“Oka, do you think you can teach me to do some of this?” She smiled at her, kneeling down near her little makeshift stove. “I would love to learn how to cook!”

“Oka would love to teach Vanea how to cook!” Oka hopped a bit, a smile on her face. “Vanea should start by grilling Armu meat while Oka make salad side dish!”

“Ah, alright!” Vanea nodded and looked at the meat. “That should be easy!”

“Hm? Vanea no want Oka advice?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Oh, no, you have your own things to focus on! This should be something I can manage on my own!” She was sure she could handle a little warming of meat if she could manage mechanical engineering feats!

“If Vanea sure…” Oka began to walk away. “Oka check on Vanea in little while!”

Vanea then turned to the Armu meat, flipping it now and then. See? This was so easy! She was having no problem! ...Well, besides the fact she had no idea how to tell if it was done or not. Was it being brown a good sign, or bad?

Well, she could always leave it cooking for a while longer! No harm in that, right?

That’s what she thought until it turned black and started to stink. That… that was probably a very bad sign. What had she done wrong?! Where had things gone awry?! She wasn’t sure, and it was making her panic a bit.

“Uh-oh, Oka should’ve seen this coming!” Oka was suddenly by her side, breathing ice across the now burning meat. “Now meat is ruined… Oka will have to start all over.”

“I… I’m so sorry, Oka!” Vanea placed a hand to her chest. “I didn’t realize I was cooking them too long, I thought--”

“Vanea no worry, just leave to Oka!” She smiled at her, patting her arm. “Oka fine with cooking for friends, anyway.”

“Oka…” She deflated a bit, allowing the Nopon to shoo her away from the make-shift stove.

Okay, so maybe mechanical-oriented minds weren’t good for cooking. Vanea was going to have to remember that fact…

\--

Finally back to where that damned monkey was… Or, where it decided to take up residence now. Seemed like it didn’t want to travel all the way back after chasing the group… That was fine by Egil. That just meant more expanse where he wouldn’t have to deal with it.

Not wanting to nearly die or break a heel again, he gestured for the group to follow after him. Slowly and carefully, he passed by the damned monkey. If they were quiet and stayed out of its line of sight, it should be fine…

That was when someone (probably Kallian) accidentally kicked a rock and Egil froze. Oh no… Oh, this could get very bad, very quickly.

He looked at the monkey, waiting to see any sort of reaction other than a pause… But no. It simply paused and then went back to meandering along. Oh thank Lady Meyneth! If it had heard that, the monkey would be the least of the rock-kicker’s problems.

But now… Now Egil was able to glide past it, the rest following after. Soon enough, they were free of the monkey terror. Free to go forth towards Colony 9…!

...Too bad they had gotten such a late start thanks to Vanea trying and failing to help Oka cook quite a few times. It was already nightfall, and they needed to find yet another place to camp. Oh dammit… If only High Entia could see in the dark like literally everyone else in the group could…

“Come on, then.” He gestured for the group to follow. “Time to find somewhere to rest for the night.”

“I don’t know how well I’ll rest after having to pass that thing.” Tyrea made a face, but nodded. “But very well, let’s hurry and make camp.”

“Apologies about the rock, by the way. I couldn’t see it and before I knew it, it was flying through the sky.” Kallian spoke up again, nearly hiding behind his sister when Egil sent him a glare. “I will… set up the fire to make up for it.”

“Good. You better make yourself useful after all that grief you risked causing us!” He pointed, though really he wasn’t even that angry about it anymore. It was just a bit fun to mess with Kallian.

“Enough of that.” Alvis poked him in the side, shaking his head. “Go easy on our dear prince, Egil!”

Egil huffed, but decided against arguing with Alvis this one time. “Fine, fine. Let’s hurry, though. I want an early start to make up for all the lost time!”

And with that, the group set to work finding a place to settle down for the night.


	42. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group continues on, they take the chance to become closer with one another, and learn new facts.

Kallian was once again trying to baby Vanea, and once again, Vanea couldn’t stand for it. No, she figured it was time to remind him of a pretty important fact about the two of them in regards to age. She just hoped he would take it well…

“Kallian…” She looked at him with a sigh. “You do realize I’m older than you, yes?”

Kallian for a moment seemed to process this fact, and followed it by staring at her in horror. He looked as if she had just announced the death of his childhood pet, the way his face fell.

“How old are you, Vanea?”

“Well over two-thousand. Machina live much longer than even you High Entia.” She tried to keep her voice gentle as he buried his face in his hands. “Did you not realize?”

“No, I did not…” He groaned, voice dripping with embarrassment. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“Well…” She looked away, scratching her cheek. “I honestly thought you knew. You High Entia seem smart enough to have that fact about us on record, at least for the royal family…”

“It seems we’re a dumber race than either of us thought.” He finally looked up, a frown on his face. “I… truly apologize for trying to act like I was older than you, then. If I had known, it never would have happened!”

“It’s fine, I’m mostly stopping you because I don’t want to see Egil and you argue about it. He has the whole big brother thing quite under control, after all…” Even if she was more the protector type than he was.

“True, I suppose I should focus more on Tyrea…” He looked towards the assassin, a frustrated sigh escaping him. “If only she was a bit more receptive to it…”

She watched him for a moment, his lower lip quivering a bit as he looked over at Tyrea. A little sister who rejected the idea of family with her entire being. Family who didn’t want to be family, even when Kallian longed for it. She could only imagine...

“There, there… give it time.” She pat his shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll warm to you the more we travel! I’m quite sure she’s already shown at least some signs of warming, even!”

“You truly think so?” Kallian tapped his cheek and sighed. “I wish I could see what you seem to see.”

“Give it time and you will!” She ruffled his hair with a smile. “You simply need patience.”

Kallian fixed his hair a bit, laughing awkwardly. “Why does it feel like our roles have reversed from how I tried to act?”

“Because I’m older than you, maybe?” She snickered, covering her mouth for a second. “I’m in more of a position to baby you than you are to baby me, after all!”

“You need not remind me!” He groaned. “I still can’t believe I did not realize you were older than me. Vanea, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t worry so much about it, Kallian!” She let out a full-blown laugh then. “Just focus on avoiding rocks when we set out today, okay?”

“Vanea, I can’t tell if you’re comforting me or bullying me…”

\--

“Just what is it that you’re hiding?” Tyrea walked up next to Alvis as they traversed the Leg, a frown on her face. “There’s something about you that isn’t quite right, so what is it?”

“Hm?” He turned his head to glance at her. “I've not a clue what you mean!”

There was that smug grin again, the one that told her he definitely knew what she was talking about. He was always like this, trying to be so sly and coy… but Tyrea didn’t buy it, not for a moment! She could tell there was something hiding behind that angelic face of his.

A real devil, trying to act so innocent. Getting all cozy with the group’s leader to stay out of scrutiny, even! Well… maybe the fool had really fallen head-over-heels for Egil, but that wasn’t Tyrea’s business.

No, but his secret was. If he was going to force her out here, he could at least have the decency to be transparent with her!

“Don’t give me that, Seer!” Her voice dripped with venom. “You’re always keeping something close to your chest, even when swooning over Egil.”

“I do not hide anything, and I do  _ not  _ swoon.” Alvis huffed, actually seeming a bit upset. “Swooning is for people in love, I… am not in love.”

“How do you hide something so adeptly and not realize your own feelings?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Do you really expect me to believe you don’t know exactly how you feel?!”

“I am not in love, I just care for him! That’s all!” Alvis had more emotion in his voice than usual as he snapped, but he was quick to clear that all out. “...I am not hiding anything from you, either way.”

“You are hiding something and you are in love!” Tyrea poked him in the chest, making him come to a halt as she moved in front of him. “The sooner you admit to both those things, the better it will be for the group.”

Alvis went quiet for a long moment, before finally speaking. “Alright, so maybe I am in love! But I’m not hiding anything from you!”

“You admit to being in love when you didn’t realize it yourself just moments ago, but you won’t admit to hiding something?!” Tyrea felt like she was about to rip her hair out. “You are so… infuriating!”

“Then don’t talk to me.” He stuck his tongue out and moved around her, catching up with the group.

And of course he went right to Egil, hand on the Machina’s arm. Stupid Seer, avoiding her questions… One day she would get him to admit whatever it was he was hiding! No matter how long it took!

Today just happened to not be that day, that was all… Oh, that slithery snake!

\--

A battle with some wildlife, nothing too extreme, but still enough to leave some of the group banged up a bit. Linada looked around, taking note of anyone who might need healing and… aha! Oka! She had quite the gash on her side.

Nothing a little ether couldn’t fix, Linada was sure, as she aimed her rifle at her. The only problem, however, was the fact Oka was moving around. Not only could that cause more bleeding, but it made it impossible for Linada to get a clear shot.

“Stop moving, Oka. Let me help you.” Linada huffed as the Nopon continued to move around and look through her satchel. “A little ether and it’ll be like nothing happened!”

“Oka know that, but Oka want to-- aha!” She pulled out some strange jar, presenting it proudly.

When she opened it, Linada noticed it smelled bitter… Probably didn’t taste great, though she had no clue what ‘taste’ was really like. It didn’t look great, either. A dark greenish-grey color.

Honestly, Linada had no clue what it was. Something to eat that was so bad it would knock you out and you could forget about your injury? That was about the only idea she had… Well, until Oka started to slather it on her wound.

Linada blinked once or twice, trying to register what she was seeing. “Oka, you…”

“Old Nopon remedy! To help conserve ether!” Oka nodded, as happy as could be. “So Linada can save ether for other friends! ...Or maybe even learn how to make, hm?”

Linada sighed, but gave her a small smile. “I think I’ll stick to the means I have. Besides, would that even work on a Machina?”

Oka gasped. “Oh! Oka not even think about that… Oka is very sorry for insensitive, Linada!”

“It’s fine! If it works for you, it could help out the High Entia and Alvis too, right?” Linada smiled at her. “Never hurts to have a few more options on the table!”

Oka perked right up, just as Linada had hoped she would. “Oh! Linada is right! Oka remedy still come in handy! Now let Oka teach Linada about super secret Nopon technique for making boo boo better!”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow. “Do tell! We need to move on soon, after all.”

“Friend just need to kiss boo boo and say pain pain go away!” Oka hopped up and down, proud of herself. “Then boo boo will be all better!”

Linada doubted that, to her very core. In fact, she was pretty sure any bit of that that helped was placebo, at best. But… whatever made Oka happy, she supposed. She didn’t want to upset the mother again, not so soon.

“I see! I’ll keep that in mind for the future, thank you, Oka.”

“Oka happy to help!”


	43. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stops on the Leg again, and Alvis tells Egil exactly how he feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to celebrate the fact I'm down to drafting 7 chapters total! Thank you for all the support that's gotten me here!

Closer than ever before, Egil could feel their journey on the Leg coming to an end soon. They could even finish it today… If not for the fact he was dealing with horrible brain fog. His focus had become shot, likely thanks to how little sleep he had gotten recently… But maybe he could push through it.

There was no point in delaying over feeling a bit out of it! Especially not when it was minor enough that he was pretty sure only he had even noticed. Everyone else likely thought he was fit to go on--

“Alright.” Linada clapped her hands together. “We should rest up. Egil looks like he’s about to wander off a cliff.”

Egil jumped a bit. She had noticed?! Dammit, maybe he could still work with this. If it was only her who realized it, he could play it off, maybe get the others to side with him. Couldn’t be too hard to spin an excuse of Linada being too on edge as his doctor, right?

He cleared his throat, about to speak, when Alvis cut him off.

“Linada is right. You’ve been out of it for a while now. You need a break.” Alvis crossed his arms. “Besides, I have something I want to talk to you about. It’s better if we’re settled in before I do.”

“If it’s that important, we shouldn’t keep him from telling you, hm?” Tyrea ran a hand through her hair. “I’d rather he do it in calm conditions lest he save it for his dying breath or something equally dramatic.”

“Wh…” Egil huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m perfectly fine to keep moving.”

“I don’t think you are.” Kallian shook his head. “Linada is right, you seem quite out of it.”

“Please, Egil.” Vanea placed a hand on her chest, a frown on her face. “It will just be one more day. Plenty worth it if it means you get the rest you need.”

Egil groaned, running a hand down his face. They all wanted him to rest then?! Even Oka was giving him such a  _ look _ right now… Why did they all seem to think he couldn’t take care of himself?! 

He knew he had no way to get out of this, though. Six against one was impossible odds for someone as out of it as Egil was right now. Didn’t mean he had to like it, though. In fact, he would make his distaste clear!

“Alvis, you want to speak to me, yes? The rest can set up camp while we speak.” He held out a hand and watched the Homs light up as he took it. “Come, let’s find somewhere to talk.”

“That sounds wonderful, Egil. Let’s…” He looked at the rest of the group and Egil almost snorted when he saw all their faces. “Be careful setting up everyone, hm?”

Tyrea lunged, held back by Kallian and Oka. “You--”

“See you all in a bit~”

\--

Alvis stared out across the body of water Egil had led them to and let out a sigh. Well, it was time then, wasn’t it? He felt bad about how much he was about to unleash on Egil, but it had to be done, and sometime soon.

He had just realized he was in love with this man, and he was already having to admit it to him. If he didn’t do it now, there would not be an opportunity to in the future. As much as he hated to admit it, it was a case of now or never.

“The world is going to change greatly soon, I can… feel it.” He finally spoke, his voice soft, hand still holding Egil’s. “If it was anyone else on this journey, I would be uncertain, but…”

He looked at him, and his heart skipped a beat as Egil looked at him, expression soft. For the first time in his existence, he wanted to cry. Wanted to bury his face into Egil’s chest and let tears fall. Knowing this would all soon come to an end, that he would not see that face again…

It hurt him, in a way he could not describe.

“But I know you will bring about the change this world needs.” He choked back any tears that may have threatened. “I’m putting my trust in you, Egil.”

“Don’t talk like that.” He clicked his tongue, pulling his hand free. “You’ll be there to see it. Put your trust in yourself.”

He couldn’t tell him the truth, as much as he wanted to. He could only meddle as much as the margins of fate would allow. And a mortal knowing what he truly was too soon was not allowed.

“I want to put my trust in you because…” Instead, Alvis decided he would tell what he could. Bear his emotions for Egil to see. “Because I love you, Egil. I’ve never felt so strongly about someone before, I…”

Egil’s eyes widened for a moment, and then there was pain in them. Alvis felt like there was a stab in his chest as Egil looked away. He was a fool for saying anything, for trying to play a game he was not made to play…

“Alvis…” Egil’s voice shook as he looked at him again, and Alvis saw tears. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” He blinked. “Why are you sorry? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Egil placed his hands on his cheeks, dropping to his knees, lower lip quivering. “I’m sorry, because I… I think I feel the same. But… I’m not ready, Alvis. Not yet… Not so soon after I lost Arglas for the last time, I--”

“Come on, now…” Alvis raised his own hands, bringing them to Egil’s face. “I’m the one being rejected, shouldn’t I be the one crying…? You’ve done nothing wrong. If you are not ready… I understand.”

“I wish I could be the man you want. The man you’re in love with, but…” He closed his eyes, and let his forehead rest against Alvis’s. “I can’t be that, not now. Not… not yet.”

“That’s fine, I can wait as long as I must. Even if that wait is an eternity.” Alvis caressed his cheek. “Even if you can never return my feelings fully… I feel better telling you the truth.”

“I suppose that’s good.” Egil didn’t move from where he kneeled. “But don’t feel like you have to wait for me.”

“I want to wait for you, I promise you as much…” Alvis shook his head. “I would offer to kiss you as proof, but I doubt you would--”

That was when Egil kissed him. A short, fleeting, uncertain kiss. One that went by so quickly that Alvis was having a hard time registering it in the swaths of strange and alien emotions that already had him in their grasp.

“That’s a promise from me to you, that in the future, should circumstances allow…” Egil pulled away from Alvis, standing. “Then maybe we can… be together.”

Alvis smiled a bit, masking any ache that came from knowing what was coming. “It’s a promise, then.”

\--

“I don’t get you.” Tyrea shook her head. “Which is the real you? The violent, angry one who nearly killed Alvis? Or this doting sister act you put on all the time?”

Vanea blinked a few times, looking up from where she set up a few of the bedrolls. Tyrea usually did not speak to someone first, as far as Vanea could tell. So seeing as she was being approached, about this no less, was a bit much to process. 

“I suppose both are the real me, just as the girl who clings to Kallian and the angry assassin are both you.” She played with some of her hair. “Though if I had to call one more me than the other, I would say the doting sister is more the real me.”

“And the angry assassin more me.” Tyrea turned away from Vanea for a moment, checking their rations quietly. “...I don’t get you, really. How a state so peaceful is so natural to you.”

“Well, after all the Machina have been through, I suppose someone needs to be peaceful. To counteract the… volatile feelings of our people, after all that tragedy.” Vanea shrugged, not really having a better answer than that. “The world we were left with was in need of people like me, so I stepped forward.”

“I… see.” Tyrea looked at her hands then, and Vanea was worried. Should she go over to her, make sure she was alright? “Then I suppose that anger an violence on my end also makes sense. That was what the Order wanted from their assassins, and I was one of the best.”

“Mmm…” Vanea closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. “I suppose this journey has made our less visible sides both come to the forefront a bit more then, hm? Away from the groups that need the specifics from us…”

For a moment, she thought Tyrea wasn’t going to reply. It wouldn’t be the first time the assassin ended a conversation prematurely, marching off to huff. In fact, it happened more often than Vanea would like to admit!

But then she spoke, her voice small. “I’m no different that I am usually, but I suppose that’s true for you. Come on, there’s still plenty to set up. I don’t want that fool Alvis playing backseat prep when he and Egil return.”

Vanea would have argued, but she didn’t want that, either. So instead, she simply nodded. “You’re right, Tyrea. Let’s get back to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a note related to the amount of drafting left. For a while there, I was in a slump brought on from not reading enough, probably... So if readers have any Xenoblade fic recs, please throw em my way (and maybe leave a reaction to Alvis's correction, eh? uwu)


	44. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spend one more night on the Bionis Leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm down to drafting four chapters for this and man is it exciting ewe

Camp was set up, Egil and Alvis had returned, and dinner had been eaten. Kallian, feeling tired, had decided to retire to bed early… But there was just one problem. That feeling of dread he had discussed with Oka was still looming over him, and it was making it hard to rest his eyes.

He stared up at the sky with a sigh, trying to find a way to distract himself long enough to doze off. What to do, what to do…?

Turning onto his side, he stared out at the campfire. This was horrible! If he was still in Alcamoth, he could get his hands on a sleeping aid, but out here? There was no way he would find something that would work on a High Entia. Maybe he would ask Tyrea to knock him out…

“Kallian, are you alright?” Linada walked over to him, sitting down. “You’ve been tossing and turning for an hour now.”

“Ah, Linada.” He sighed, looking up at her, cheek squished against his arm. “I seem to be having trouble sleeping. No matter what I do, I just can’t get to sleep.”

“I see…” She began shuffling through her pack. “I may have something for that. I’m not sure how well my medicine will work on you, but we can always try it out. I’ll keep an eye on you, of course, so don’t worry about any ill side-effects.”

“If it were any other doctor, I would refuse, but, well… I trust you, and I’m desperate.” He sat up with a sigh. “Please, allow me to try some of your medicine.”

“These should be the easiest on organic stomachs…” She dropped one, small pill into his hand. “Let’s start small, I don’t want you hurling up your guts from two or three of these.”

It was a shiny black color, and he rolled it between his fingers. It was a bit squishy, and smelled like something bitter, though what exactly he had no clue. He glanced at Linada and noted her gesture meaning to swallow, not chew. Okay, good to know…

He popped it in his mouth and swallowed it down, making just a bit of a face at the taste it left in his mouth. Not very pleasant, but, well… if it ended up helping him sleep, he could deal with a nasty taste, he supposed.

He closed his eyes, but didn’t hear signs of Linada moving. He guessed when she said she would keep an eye on him, she really meant it. That was fine, he still needed to thank her for the pill, after all.

“Thank you, Linada…” A sudden drowsiness came over him. Just what was in that pill?! “I think I’ll… get some rest now…”

He heard Linada chuckle and felt a hand patting the back of his head. “Good, seems like it works just fine. Sleep well, Kallian.”

\--

Alvis had been spending most of his time alone since getting back from camp, and it was starting to bother Oka. What had he and Egil talked about that made him try and hole up by himself? It was so… un-Alvis-like!

She doubted he would tell her what was wrong if she prodded, though, so she went for her back-up plan! She would show him that no matter what the two said to each other, there was room in their group for Alvis!

“Alvis! Oka have great idea!” She ran over to him, smiling. “When all this over, Alvis can visit Oka and Oka’s family! Oka will cook huge meal -- oh, maybe bird people and machine people can come, too! All friends together!”

“Ah… Oka…” He blinked a few times, as if processing what was being said to him. “Well… I-I would love that.”

Usually, Oka couldn’t tell when Alvis was lying and when he was telling the truth. He was so sneaky cool when it came to his emotions, after all! But this time? This time it was easy to tell Alvis was lying. His voice so strained, his reply so quick and curt…

Oka wasn’t about to just take that and move on with her night, oh no! She was going to prod, just a little.

“If Alvis no want to, that’s fine.” Oka sighed, shaking her head. “But if Alvis no want to, Oka would like to know why!”

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to!” He shook his head and Oka was pretty sure he was telling the truth. “I just have a feeling I’ll be… busy once this is all over. I’ve no clue if I’ll have the time to come visit.”

“If busy, just wait until not-busy anymore to see Oka!” Oka frowned at him. “Oka no see why it such a big deal. Does not have to be right after friends’ journey is over!”

“I see, but I’m afraid the things keeping me busy will be… in great number.” Alvis sighed. “I can try and visit you, when I can. But… I’ve not a clue when that will be, and I can’t promise you anything.”

“That fine, as long as Alvis know he always welcome!” Oka smiled then, nodding. “Alvis is Oka’s friend, forever and always!”

He gave her a small, sad smile. “Thank you, Oka… That truly means so much to me.”

\--

Egil had been trying to sleep for a while now, trying to get the rest he needed to be able to move on, but it was impossible. He was stuck in an unending loop of nightmares once again, and right now? Right now he wasn’t sure how to get rid of them.

Being near Alvis seemed to usually help, but after the very recent rejection he didn’t want to give Alvis false hope by asking to sleep next to him. So instead, he would have to stare up, close his eyes maybe, and hope he would feel better.

That was when Vanea moved to lay next to him, head against his shoulder. He blinked a few times, trying to register what was happening in this moment. Why was she…? Hadn’t she already been asleep?

“Vanea…?”

“You’re having nightmares again.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke, and she didn’t look at him. “I want to be next to you, maybe help you sleep through them.”

“I… I see.” He closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head against the top of hers. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

“I know, but I want to.” She shook her head, just a bit. “So let me sleep next to you, alright? Like we used to sleep when we were still young.”

He sighed, but nodded. “Alright. You can stay, Vanea… And… thank you.”


	45. Tephra Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it to Tephra Cave and begin the journey towards Colony 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update to celebrate the fact I've finished drafting the entire fic!!!! We're in it for real now, boyz and girlz and other nonbinary folkz. Idk why Im typing with a z at the end just go with it

“Well, here we are.” Egil looked at the entrance to what Sharla had called Tephra Cave before they left Colony 6. “We go through here and we should be at Colony 9 before we know it, apparently.”

He wasn’t sure he liked that, really. The only way to get to their destination, to get to the boy with the Monado, was to go into the Bionis again. Given what had happened the last two times, Egil wasn’t sure that would be the best for him.

Judging by the looks everyone was sharing, they all felt the same. Too bad, he guessed. They had no choice, even if another route would be a godsend in that moment. 

“Let’s go, then. If we move quickly, it won’t be able to affect you too much, hopefully.” Alvis spoke up, giving him a small smile. 

“Ah, yes.” Linada nodded. “If it’s too much, we can back out and find another way around!”

Egil nodded, though he doubted they could find another way. And, of course, he would refuse to  _ not  _ be there to the end, so he may just have to suck it up. Maybe make sure they were through the roughest parts before it overwhelmed him…

Sucking in a breath, he stepped into the cave. Once again, he was hit with a sick feeling, but… It wasn’t as bad as it had been the past few times. Maybe they could get through this without it being too bad, then…

“We’re good to go.” He looked back at the others with a small smile. “Let’s get moving, as quickly as we can.”

“Yes!” Vanea nodded. “As long as you think you can make it the entire way…”

Linada nodded. “I would hate for you to pass out halfway through… We would have to drag you all the way back out here.”

“Or we could drag him the other way.” Tyrea rolled her eyes. “If we make it halfway, no point in going backwards when we can go forwards for the same result.”

“Tyrea is right.” Egil nodded. “Besides, I don’t plan on passing out anytime soon. We should be fine, so long as we move quickly!”

“If Egil is so sure, we should carry on.” Alvis nodded, a hand on his arm. “Come on, then. We’ve wasted plenty of time talking as it is.”

“Finally, something I can agree with you on.” Tyrea rolled her eyes, moving ahead of the rest of the group. “We’re wasting precious time, hurry it up!”

“Ah! Tyrea, wait for us!” Kallian rushed off after her and Egil snorted. Good, no one was too worried about him if those two were acting like that.

He started out, allowing Alvis to wrap his arm around his. It was actually… nice, helped him stay upright as odd as that may sound. Alvis was truly becoming a support system for him, as odd as that sounded…

Maybe he would explore what that meant for the two of them another day, when this was all over.

\--

Kallian, still feeling a horrible tragedy looming, felt he had to do something. Had to put something in place to ensure Tyrea and Melia would be alright, should things go as wrong as he felt they would. And who better to ask than Egil?

Egil was a smart leader, and a good older brother to Vanea. He didn’t put up with Tyrea’s nonsense, but wasn’t too rude to her, either… And he had handled Melia well enough that she had mentioned admiration in passing once. Egil was truly the perfect candidate for what he needed.

He approached the man, smiling as Alvis caught on and moved towards the back of the group, starting to chat with Vanea. Good, he would rather no one else listen in on such a personal conversation.

“Egil.” His voice was quiet as he spoke. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hm?” Egil looked over at him, brow raised. “What is it, Kallian?”

“Well, it would be… a favor.” He looked at the ground, starting to second-guess himself just a bit. “I am unsure if I am deserving to ask you for such a thing, but--”

Egil placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a nod. “You have been a valuable ally, a favor for you is the least I could do.”

“Egil…!” He lit up a bit, looking up at him. “Thank you!”

“It’s nothing, really.” He shook his head. “Come on, then. What do you need?”

“I… want to ask you to protect Tyrea and Melia, should something happen to me.” He placed a hand to his chest, forcing his voice to stay steady. “I haven’t a clue if this bad feeling in my chest truly means anything, but if it does… I want someone to be there for them.”

Egil blinked a few times. “...I would be happy to fulfill that favor for you, Kallian, but… why ask me? Does Alvis not understand High Entia more?”

“Well, he does, but…” Kallian looked at him, allowed himself to be vulnerable as he looked him in the eyes. “If they lost their older brother, I think they would need another older brother. Someone who could fill that void.”

“Kallian… you are a unique man, no one could truly replace you.” Egil shook his head. “But I understand. Should tragedy strike… I will be there for them.”

“Thank you, Egil.”

It was nice, knowing that was dealt with. Knowing Egil didn’t insist nothing would happen, and instead accepted it. Kallian had been afraid he would treat him as if he was crazy, as if there was nothing actually happening… But perhaps Egil, more than anyone else, understood that looming feeling.

And for that reason, Egil would be an important friend, until this tragedy came to pass. Kallian was sure of it.

\--

“I’m certain now.” Vanea had been thinking for some time before she spoke to Alvis. “I know why your voice is so familiar. You’re the reason Lady Meyneth is within Egil.”

Alvis turned to look at her, head tilted. “Hm? You truly are certain about that, then?”

She nodded, not backing down despite his vague answer. The voice, the mannerisms… Everything pointed to him having been the one to urge her on! The more time she spent around Alvis, the more she believed it!

She didn’t know how he had spoken to him, how he had known of Lady Meyneth… But she knew it had been him. That he had allowed her to save Egil’s life, despite the odds being against his survival.

And for that… Well…

“Do not worry, I am not angry with you.” Her voice was quiet. “A bit confused about just what or who you are, maybe, but not angry. It’s thanks to you that I still have my brother.”

“If I truly am the voice, I suppose that’s true. We all still have Egil because of the choice you made.” He looked towards his back, eyes soft. “...I’m glad you listened to that voice, Vanea.”

“And I am glad that voice spoke to me… Especially now that I can see he has nothing but positive feelings for Egil.” She pinched his cheek with a snicker. “I can’t say I see the appeal of such a dork, but I’m happy for you.”

Alvis blinked a few times, hand on his now reddening cheek. “Ah… am I truly that obvious?”

“Indeed.” She nodded, doing her best to not burst into full-on laughter. “Don’t worry, I approve! You make him happy, you know.”

“Do I, now…?” Alvis hummed and Vanea watched him close his eyes, thinking. “Good to know… He makes me happy, too.”

“Then I wish you luck in the future. Just… Try and be more open with me, hm? My brother’s future boyfriend should be more open!”

“Ah, I will keep that in mind, Vanea.”


	46. Stolen Monado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group goes further into Tephra Cave, Egil's Monado is stolen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to be able to share this fic with you, expect 1-2 chapters a day until it's done/I run out of edited chapters for the time being. For now, we can go up to 49!!!
> 
> Thank you to my betas, once again, for making this fic possible, I love you all sm <3

“Say, Alvis…” Kallian spoke as the group settled down to rest. 

Egil had been showing some signs of needing a break and as much as the Machina insisted he was fine, the rest of the group had voted on an hour or two. Alvis had felt bad for Egil, but… well, it would be for the best.

He had considered sitting next to him, but now that Kallian was talking to him, he figured his choice not to was the right one. The prince often only spoke in such a way when something important was on his mind… And Alvis was very good at listening to the important things on his mind.

“Yes, Prince Kallian?” He smiled at him, tilting his head to the side. “Can I help you?”

“I’ve been wondering… about my death.” He spoke frankly, not pulling any punches as he spoke. “I’ve not a clue when I will pass, or how… But tell me. Will Melia cry for me?”

Alvis closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Usually, Kallian would not ask such a thing. The prince had a way of always looking up, even in the darkest of times, after all. But he supposed everyone could feel the air of danger approaching them. It was only a matter of time until the Telethia curse came to fruition.

Alvis, of course, tried to avoid looking at that. Kallian was his friend, someone he truly cared for. The idea of having to see what he would become, having to see just how he would die… It was too much for the Seer to look at. Especially now that he knew what he would have to leave behind to remake the world.

And so, for now, he said nothing. He simply stared at his hands, a frown on his face. What was he supposed to say? Should he look to the future, see how Melia reacted? Outright refuse? He felt no matter what he did, one of them would get hurt.

But then, Kallian spoke again. “Ah, do you… not want to tell me then? That’s fine, if that’s the case! I can imagine it’s hard to speak about…”

“Hard to speak and think about, honestly.” He sighed, looking at his hands. “I have never looked at your death and do not plan to. The idea of seeing how my friend will die in the future… it does not sit right with me.”

“Ah…” His eyes widened and soon enough looked guilty. “I’m sorry, Alvis. I didn’t even think about how it would affect you. I shouldn’t have asked you.”

“It’s fine, after all. I am the Seer of the royal family.” He gave a bit of a forced smile. “If anything, I should apologize for not doing as you ask.”

“Don’t you say that!” Kallian frowned at him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “You are my friend, Alvis. As I said, I shouldn’t have asked… Just pretend I did not, alright?”

“Ah… alright.” Alvis nodded. “Thank you… And Kallian?”

“Yes?”

“I--”

“The damn spiders took the Monado!”

\--

Egil and the others chased after the spiders that had somehow pulled Meyneth’s Monado from his side. He had known resting was a bad idea! Why had no one listened to him?! Why had they insisted on doubling down and resting?! Now they were chasing spiders to what had seemed like a nest in order to save some swords!

How had he let his guard down enough to let them get nabbed like that, anyway?! Was he really that off his game when he felt like this? Oh, he felt like such an idiot not staying on higher alert!

Soon enough, they were at the nest, and there was a very giant, very angry spider. Behind it? The Monado. Looked like there was no choice but to take down the queen in order to get them back and move on.

“Let’s do this, then.” He sighed, summoning his drones to him. “You’ll all have to do a bit more of the fighting, if you don’t mind…”

“Shouldn’t be too much of a problem… Just use that ether of yours to help with crowd control.” Tyrea glanced back at him. “And keep those damn swords safe after this!”

“That was the plan!”

Alvis and Vanea were quick to make it to either side of the spider as Oka and Kallian caught its attention. Tyrea slid under it, kicking a spider out of the way before driving a blade into the back of the giant one.

Linada and Egil were doing their best to keep the hordes of spiders off of them, using their ether however they could. Linada, of course, also made sure Kallian and Oka could stand strong against the attacks of the damn thing.

Vanea had taken out a leg, and Alvis seemed to be working on another one when more spiders appeared. Oh dammit, this was going to take forever if they kept coming…! They didn’t have the time for this, Egil couldn’t help but think as he dug a heel into one of the spider’s heads.

“Take out the big one as quickly as possible! The longer we take, the more the little ones will come out!” He barked out the order and Kallian nodded, driving his spear into one of its many eyes.

Tyrea had ripped a leg off, Vanea tying three of them together as Alvis took care of another two. Now that it could barely move, it was easy enough to bring it down… But then they had to play clean-up with the rest of the spiders.

One lunged at Egil’s face, and he was only saved thanks to Alvis dashing across the battlefield and taking the blow to his back. He frowned, not a fan of seeing the Seer doing something so risky, but… He supposed this made them even.

“Careful there, no repeats of Makna Forest.” He brushed some of Alvis’s hair out of his face and kicked the damn thing away.

“No promises.”

Egil rolled his eyes and decided he just needed to focus on what he was doing. They just needed to focus on defeating these damn things so they could get  _ out  _ of here!

Soon enough, the spiders were dead and he let out a sigh. “Check everyone over, will you Linada? We need to get moving again as soon as possible.”

\--

Linada hadn’t found any injury that was too bad on anyone after the spider fight, and that would be fine… except she saw that blow Alvis had taken, how no healing had happened after that. The fact he was totally fine…

“I’m sure of it now, you’re not at all an average Homs!” Linada nodded, as sure as could be. “And don’t try and act like you are, any average Homs would surely at least have a red mark after that attack.”

“You’ve caught me.” Alvis held up his hands with a chuckle. “But be a bit quieter, hm? The worry from Egil is a bit nice.”

“Alvis…” She sighed, shaking her head. “Alright, then. But when this is all over? You’re going to be a test subject for me.” She poked him in the side as he chuckled. “I’m going to find out what just makes you tick!”

“Are you, then?” Alvis hummed. “I’m looking forward to seeing what you find out, then. If anything.”

“If anything?” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t act so cocky, I’m quite intelligent, you know! Given some time, I’ll find what I want.”

“But will you find what you need?” Alvis tilted his head to the side. “To understand what makes me tick, I mean.”

“If all else fails, I’ll get Egil to make you spill some beans…” She paused. “He does have that effect on you, after all!”

“You say that, but how can you be so sure?” Alvis put his finger to his lips. “I could be hiding more than I’m sharing and you’d never be the wiser!”

“Touche, Alvis…” Linada put a hand on her hip as they continued on. “I look forward to our future battle of wits!”

“As do I, Linada.”


	47. A Request for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it out of Tephra Cave, and run into Homs with a request for the group

Tyrea still did not like Seer Alvis one bit, but when he approached her first, she supposed she would hear him out. Maybe he was finally going to come clean about some things, the rat! That may start to get him on her better side, just a bit.

She watched him carefully as they approached what had to be the exit of the cave. He definitely looked like he was ready to get something big off his chest. But he also looked like he was delaying it, almost scared to let it spill.

Fine, then. Tyrea would push him along!

“Well then?” She gave him a look, hand on her hip. “Do you have something to say to me? Finally reveal whatever that secret of yours is?”

“Ah, not exactly.” Alvis shook his head. “While I would love to say it now, I simply can’t. I was thinking about it, but… All will be revealed soon enough.”

“What does that mean?” She frowned at him. “Are you planning to stab Egil in the back and abandon us soon? Your vagueness is doing you no favors right now!”

Alvis shrugged. “I cannot say more than I already have said, really. But know everything I do will be for the sake of Egil’s success. I… want to see him succeed.”

“I’m not sure if I feel sick to my stomach hearing that because I believe it or find it to be a bold-faced lie.” Tyrea made a face as she tried to work it out. “How do you do that?”

“It’s a talent of mine.” He put a finger to his lips. “Now we have to see if you develop the skill to counter that or not.”

“You little…” She shook her head with a sigh. “Well, whatever. Just know if you turn on us I’ll be the first in line to shove my foot up your arse!”

“I’ll be waiting to see if that day ever comes, then.” Alvis gave her such a cheeky smile she wanted to punch him. “Though you’d have to catch me first.”

“Oh, I’d easily catch you!” She poked him in the side, as hard as she could. “I’m faster than I look!”

“As am I!” Alvis returned the poke, just as hard. “We’ll just have to see who’s hiding more speed.”

“I’ll be watching you so closely you won’t have a chance to step away after a betrayal before my foot strikes true!” Tyrea huffed and picked up her pace. “For now, though, just try and keep up!”

“Ah, I see the assassin has a competitive side!” Alvis chuckled, also picking up his pace and passing Tyrea with ease. “Let’s see how far that can take you, hm?”

She huffed as he easily began to put space between them. For a moment she swore he was almost gliding rather than walking, but it had to be a trick of her eyes. Didn’t make Alvis any less annoying, though.

Betrayal or not, he was getting a foot up the arse at some point…!

\--

The cave was now behind them and Egil couldn’t be happier. He was already feeling sense return to him fully, and he felt he could actually keep an eye on his surroundings. By Meyneth, the inside of the Bionis was a headache and a half… Hopefully this would be the last time he had to spend so much time within it…

For now, he and his group could move towards Colony 9. Shulk was down there, somewhere, and they were going to deal with him. Just how they would deal with him, though? Egil still was unsure… Take the revenge Kallian wanted (and that, deep inside, he wanted as well) or speak to him as Lady Meyneth wished…

He still had no clue what he would choose, even as they came upon Homs. Two of them, both clearly the fighting type, judging by their armour and weapons. Egil was afraid he was going to be captured again when he noticed something.

One of the Homs, the shorter one, had only one arm. The other, it seemed, had been lost. It may not be the best to assume things in a time like this, he knew, but… He couldn’t help but think of what Sharla had said as they looked upon Fiora.

“Fiora’s brother, then…?” The words came out quiet, but firm. “...We saw her, in Colony 6. There’s been progress.”

The man’s eyes widened, but soon softened at his words. “She’s getting better, then? That’s… that’s good to hear.”

“Weird to hear it from weird lookin’ folks, though.” The larger one rolled his shoulder with a sigh. “...Might be just what we needed though, ey Dunban?”

“Indeed, Reyn.” The man closed his eyes for a moment and Egil stayed quiet, the group all watching quietly from behind him.

It was the Reyn fellow to speak again. “I dunno what you lot are, maybe somethin’ related to the Mechon? Don’t seem too dangerous, though. So maybe… you all could talk some sense into Shulk.”

“Talk sense into him?” Tyrea placed a hand on her hip. “He killed the High Entian Emperor!”

“He did what?!” Dunban’s eyes widened. “...The Mechon attack affected him worse than we even thought, then…”

“He’s a danger.” Kallian spoke, frown on his face. “He needs to be dealt with, before he can hurt anyone else.”

“We know that!” Reyn snapped before deflating a bit. “He… wasn’t always like this, y’know? Used to be real mild and fragile-like.”

“The heir to the Monado is mild and fragile…?” Vanea frowned. “Was Zanza like that, Egil?”

“...Not really, no. More a studious type.”

“See, Shulk’s that, too! Got a real interest in machines…” Reyn scratched his head. “What’s this Monado thing, though?”

“I would assume the sword he brought back, shortly before the Mechon attack.” Dunban frowned. “Could that have something to do with how he’s acting…?”

“There is no could, it definitely is.” Egil’s voice nearly broke as he spoke. “It happened to my friend once, and now it’s happening to Shulk.”

“Then y’need to help him!” Reyn stepped forward. “Y’have experience, right? You should be able to get him to listen and stop! Tell him about that friend o’ yours and make him knock it off!”

“I… I’m unsure.” Egil could feel the group staring at his back. “I am not the best with conversation, and he may not even listen--”

“Please, at least try.” Dunban spoke again, his one hand against his chest. “He was a good boy, my sister… She cared for him greatly, and he cared for her. Please, if you’ve seen my sister… You will understand that you cannot just kill him!”

Egil closed his eyes, pain in his heart. He understood, truly. Wanting to destroy everyone, even those not at fault for your pain, when you lost someone important. Shulk was a new spin on what Egil had become, and Fiora was simply his Arglas.

It made him sick to his stomach, could he just kill him? Could he do that and move on as if nothing had happened? Could he kill Shulk and, along with that, kill the part of him that clung to revenge so fervently? Or will that just make that make it harder to push that desire down?

_ Violence begets violence…  _ He could hear Meyneth whispering that upon his heart. The blood of one Bionis being on his hands would drive him for more and more. Would drive him to finally teeter over the edge he had been standing on for so long.

With the people behind him, he simply couldn’t allow that. If he wanted to kill his desire for revenge, he would need to try and reason with Shulk.

His eyes opened slowly as he nodded. “Alright, you two. I promise you… I will do what I can to convince him this isn’t the way.”


	48. Meeting Shulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the group finds the heir to the Monado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this fic has a TVTropes page now and I'm in awe! If any of you like TVTropes and wanna help fill it out, here's a link: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/PlayingItInReverse

The far shore, off a ways from Colony 9, Dunban had pointed them in that direction after Egil had agreed to try and talk to Shulk, much to the chagrin of his companions. He understood, truly, wanting to just kill him and be done with it… But Egil couldn’t bring himself to do that. Not without trying to talk to him.

Reyn had said Shulk came out this way to clear his head after making it back to Colony 9. Apparently he had spoken with his father figure, whomever that may be, before making his way out here. Egil had considered hunting this man down first, but… For some reason, he’d decided against it. Something about it just made it feel like it would be of no use.

So here they were, now approaching Shulk, the boy crouched by the water and clinging to the Monado for dear life. He was already that dependent on the thing? Not a good sign, but Egil could still try. No, not could, but had to.

“That’s the man.” Kallian’s voice was quiet. “The one to kill my father and Zanza. Be careful, Egil.”

“I will be.” He nodded and then stepped forward, clearing his throat and speaking, firm and soft. “You are Shulk, correct?”

He turned, eyes widening and he gripped the Monado tighter. “Who are you? You’re… a Mechon?!”

“Not a Mechon, a Machina.” He placed a hand to his chest. “I am Egil, and I’m here to help you.”

“Help me?” His face twisted with so much hate Egil almost took a step back. “What makes you think you can help me? You… you’re from the Mechonis, same as the Mechon, aren’t you? Then you’re just as dangerous as them! You’ll hurt people the same way the Mechon hurt Fiora!”

Egil did not flinch at the words, just sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. “Would Fiora agree with that, Shulk?”

“I--”

“If she would agree with us being dangerous, would she agree with the way you’re going about this? Would she agree with you killing the High Entian Emperor? With killing my friend?” His voice finally broke as he thought back to Arglas’s corpse. “Would this revenge bring her peace?”

“Shut up!” Shulk finally gripped the Monado as if he was ready to fight. “You don’t know Fiora! You have no right to speak of her that way!”

“You’re right, I don’t know her. But I do know the pain of losing someone important to you to a tragedy. To want to hurt everyone, even those who had nothing to do with it.” He stepped towards him, ignoring the way Shulk bristled. “I fight those feelings every day, Shulk. I’m always a step away from being just like you.”

“You…” For a moment his shoulders deflated and he looked at Egil, eyes shining with tears that wanted to be spilled. For a moment, Egil was getting through to him.

But that moment did not last. Shulk once again steeled himself and, this time, cut their conversation with a strike from the Monado. Egil stumbled back, his side burning with pain as he pulled out his own weapons. Well, then. It looked like conversation was off the table.

\--

Alvis noted every movement Shulk made, every facial feature, throughout Egil’s speech to him. The Machina was close to a breakthrough, but this conversation wouldn’t do it. Not now that he was on the attack… Zanza’s grip was still a bit too strong.

That was fine, they would fight him this time, and Shulk would likely flee. Egil wouldn’t give up, not after nearly making a breakthrough. They would be able to chase Shulk down and convince him, with enough time.

Then it would be in Shulk’s hands, the future. Egil’s words would either lead him to the path Alvis hoped he would take, or to more doubt for the boy. Alvis, at the moment, truly didn’t know which it would be.

Of course, he could glance in the future and see, but was it not more fun to wait and see? He had big hopes for both Egil and Shulk, and half the fun of the final stretch would be seeing what they did with those hopes.

But for now, it was time to focus on Shulk and his attacks. He wasn’t holding back, that much was certain… They wouldn’t win this fight, Alvis thought, but that was fine. They simply had to show their own resolve.

He jumped forward, his blade meeting with Shulk’s as Vanea stumbled back, Tyrea supporting her as she fell to a knee. “My, you aren’t the best at listening, are you?”

Shulk looked so sad as he frowned at Alvis. “What I’m good and bad at doesn’t matter. All that matters is I know what I must do.”

He pushed Alvis back and Alvis hummed to himself. He was becoming strong, as expected… Good, he would need to be strong for what was to come.

Kallian and Oka flanked him, the biter contacting with Shulk’s head and the spear clashing against the Monado. Shulk let out a yell and swung his blade, knocking Kallian into the wall, Oka barely dodging the attack.

Meyneth’s Monado and Zanza’s clashed in a spark of color as Egil took the forefront of the battle. In a way, it was tragic, like seeing the battle of the Titans playing out once again… But ah, this would ensure that battle wouldn’t happen again, wouldn’t it?

Alvis reminded himself of that as he and Vanea approaching from the sides, bringing their weapons down towards Shulk.

A vision seemed to warn Shulk, his eyes glowing blue as he jumped back. He readied himself for another attack and Alvis didn’t need his own vision to know their defeat was about to happen.

\--

Egil let out a yell as Shulk drove the Monado into his side. It hurt, being cut into and feeling as if the wound was cauterized at the same moment. The others had been knocked back in an attack none had seen coming and now?

Now Egil was falling to his knees as Shulk pulled the Monado free. Shulk raised the Monado above his head, staring down at Egil, and finally. Finally, those tears that had threatened to spill earlier began to fall.

“Don’t…” His voice was choked as he spoke. “Please don’t follow me…!”

And with that, he was turning on his heel and diving into the water, swimming away as quickly as he could. Out of sight before half the group had a chance to stand. Egil tried to follow, holding his side as the pain began to overwhelm him.

He reached out for Shulk, for the Homs he could no longer see in front of him. “Shulk…”

_ “Zanza…” _

“Come back…!”

_ “Please do not do this…!” _

He fell back to his knees, and knew deep in his heart that their time was running out.


	49. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party regroups before heading out after Shulk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today simply bc I want to!

Vanea was having trouble getting Egil to settle down and just  _ sit _ , think through what to do next. Shulk being out there was a danger, especially since the only place he could go was  _ up _ , towards everyone’s family… But Egil right now? He was… caught up on everything.

His wound on his side still oozed and yet he wanted to push forward. He stared out, towards the Colony and beyond, barely registering her at his side, trying to pull him down to the ground. He needed to get patched up!

“Egil, please…” Her voice shook as she once again tried to ground him. “You need to calm down.”

“I can’t, Vanea. I can’t just leave him like that.” He shook his head, flinching as he moved too suddenly. “I need to do something, before it’s too late. The longer I’m not with him, the less chance I have. I need to--”

“Egil!” She didn’t mean to snap, but there was no stopping it, it seemed. “Stop this! You can’t do anything for Shulk if you’re hurt like this!”

“I don’t need to be physically well to speak to him!” Egil pushed her away, gripping his side and grunting in pain. “If you all need more time, fine! But I’m going ahead--”

“You can’t--”

“Vanea.” Alvis approached the two, stepping between them. “You go get patched up, alright? I’ll talk to Egil and get him to calm down. Both of you getting upset won’t do much for us, hm?”

“I…” Vanea bit her lower lip, but nodded. “Thank you, Alvis.”

\--

With Vanea with the rest of the group, it was just Alvis and Egil. Alvis watched Egil before approaching, holding out a hand to grab Egil’s with. He rubbed circles into the back of it, humming before speaking.

“Now, now. You need to slow down, Egil.”

Egil was shaking a bit, staring down at their joined hands. “I can’t, Alvis. If I don’t do something… Shulk will end up just like…”

His voice cracked, killing the sentence in his throat, but Alvis knew just what he meant. Maybe was the only one to truly know what he meant, given how much he had been allowed to learn about Egil.

He pulled Egil down with a little more force than any Homs should realistically have, pressing his forehead against Egil’s. “He won’t be like Arglas, Egil. You know more now, can do more… I think, no… I know that you can save Shulk.”

“I can’t if I’m too late.”

“You won’t be.” Alvis closed his eyes, smiling softly. “We won’t take too long with the healing if you just cooperate, and we can get to Shulk before you know it.”

“Alvis…” He was still shaking, ever-so-slightly, but he relaxed a bit. “You’re right, but I can’t help but be afraid.”

“You can be afraid, but remember you aren’t alone.” He pulled his head away long enough to place a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll be with you to the end.”

Egil nodded a bit, eyes closing. “You’re right… thank you.”

\--

Linada could tell Vanea was worried about Egil, very much so. She kept staring over at him and Alvis, watched as the Homs slowly calmed her brother… But who would calm Vanea? Linada knew a direct approach wouldn’t work, so… She guessed it came to her and an indirect approach.

By, of course, appealing to her want to help everyone, not just Egil.

“The Homs seem to be in a right mess after the Mechon attacks.” She spoke as she wrapped one of Vanea’s wounds. “Maybe, after we finish up with Shulk, I’ll come back. See what I can do to help.”

“Ah, what a wonderful idea. I should make sure everyone knows I’m alright, but after that…” Vanea hummed. “I would want to go back to Colony 6, perhaps. It seems like Sharla could use more help keeping the rowdier ones in check.”

“That sounds just like you.” She chuckled, shaking her head a bit. “I would want to go between these colonies, surely there’s more than just 6 and 9, after all. Offer my help to any that were affected.”

“That sounds just like you, Linada.” Vanea looked back at her, a bright smile on her face. “Let me guess, you plan on extending help to High Entia, too?”

“But of course! I can help them be more precise with ether in healing, open up their options!” Linada couldn’t stand to see how they had to limit themselves. She knew about the Telethia gene and healing with ether, she would be helpful!

Vanea giggled and seemed to relax her shoulders a bit as Linada continued to patch her up. Good, it looked like her plan was working. Indirect could be good sometimes, Linada supposed, even if most of the group was bad at that.

Oh well, that’s what she was here for. She didn’t mind being indirect if it meant the others could keep being themselves. Besides, being direct was usually a little more helpful than indirect… That was why she tried to master both of them.

“...By the way, Linada?” Vanea spoke up and Linada blinked a few times.

“Yes, Vanea? What is it?”

Vanea gave her a smaller, shyer smile. “Thank you, I think I needed that distraction, as embarrassing as it is for me to admit that.”

Linada chuckled a bit, shaking her head. “Not a problem, Vanea. I’m here to help, it’s what I do.”

“Of course, you and Oka are the group’s biggest helpers!” She placed a hand over her mouth for a moment. “If you don’t mind being compared to Oka, that is.”

“Not at all, in fact, I find it to be a compliment~”

“I thought you would!”

\--

Oka had been keeping her eye on Tyrea since she joined up, and right now? Well, Tyrea was clearly upset. Not that Oka could blame her! Things with Shulk had gone very badly and who knew what would happen after this…?

But watching the High Entia react hurt her heart. Hurt it so much she decided she had to do something about it! Tyrea never had anyone to lean on before this group and well? Oka was thinking it was time for her to have a permanent person to lean on!

Oka just so happened to be the Nopon for the job, too!

“Tyrea, Tyrea! Oka has had wonderful idea!” She smiled at her, swaying from side to side.

“Hm?” Tyrea tugged at the bandage on her leg, a frown on her face. “What is it? Speak quickly, Oka.”

“Tyrea very much a lonely bird lady… But Tyrea no have to be anymore!” She hovered a bit, happy as could be. “Because Oka is going to adopt Tyrea!”

Tyrea paused, blinking a few times before looking at Oka. “Excuse me?”

“Oka going to be Tyrea’s mamapon! So Tyrea can always tell Oka how she feel, and have nice cozy home to come back to!” Oka nodded, as happy as could be. “Tyrea no have to sulk alone when sad anymore!”

“You… I…” Tyrea looked away and Oka was pretty sure it looked like she was holding back tears. “I don’t want your pity!”

“Not pity!” Oka shook her head. “Is love! Oka loves Tyrea like she loves every other littlepon she has.”

Tyrea wiped at her eyes and Oka wanted to pull the poor thing into a hug. She clearly wasn’t prepared for this, but… oh well! Oka couldn’t back down now! She was going to show Tyrea she was serious about this adoption!

“I… I doubt Kallian will simply allow you to do that, that fool seems to care for me as well.” She sniffled a bit, trying to sit tall.

“Easy-peasy! Oka adopt Tyrea  _ and  _ Tyrea’s siblings!” Oka nodded with a giggle. “Then we all be big happy family!”

“You are a strange one, Oka…” Tyrea pulled Oka into her lap, burying her face in the top of her head. “I’ll see about letting you adopt me…”

Oka pat Tyrea’s leg with a wing. “Oka wait with baited breath for Tyrea’s answer!”


	50. Makna Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Makna Forest, the group once again catches up with Shulk. Egil tries again to reason with the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way too proud of the chapter title bwehehe

Chasing after Shulk, Egil had one thing in mind; save the boy, save him from becoming the next in a line of puppets for Zanza. He was going to save Shulk from the fate Arglas had suffered, no matter what it took. Even if it meant giving his own life…!

And he could feel that Lady Meyneth felt the same. As long as their resolutions held strong, they could do something and break this cycle.

They were near the entrance of Makna when they finally caught up to Shulk. He was clinging to the Monado tighter than before, breathing heavily as he realized he was caught. He turned to look at them, legs shaking.

Egil felt his heart breaking, watching the way Shulk stepped away from them, refusing to break eye-contact. He looked like a caged animal, but they couldn’t stop now. No matter how pitiable Shulk seemed, there were words to be said.

“S...stay away!” He spoke first, pointing the Monado at Egil when he took a step closer. “Nothing you say can change my mind…! The voice within me that wants revenge… it…”

“Hm?” Egil kept his voice soft. “What about the voice, Shulk?”

“It’s louder than anything you could say to me!” Shulk’s voice cracked, but he kept Egil at Monado point. “Another step closer and I won’t be able to leave you be!”

“Is that so?” Egil sighed, closing his eyes. “That’s fine, I don’t have to be louder. I just have to make more sense.”

He felt warm, a glow coming over him. He looked at his hands and saw a red light, and knew Lady Meyneth was protecting him. A deep breath sucked in, and he was walking towards Shulk, moving closer than any should be able to in this moment, placing his hand against the red base of the Monado.

Shulk was shaking, but holding tightly. He tried to wrench it free, but Egil held with all his might, refusing to let him swing it. Refusing to allow the cycle of violence to continue. Not until he at least said his part.

“My home, the Mechonis… It was once attacked, by Zanza.” His voice was soft as he stared down at Shulk. “We lost most of our people, but agreed to peace with those that remained on the Bionis. Agreed to forget about each other…”

Shulk’s voice shook as he finally looked up at Egil. “Then why are you here?”

“Because I couldn’t forget.” He felt his heart squeeze. “Even to this day, I have to fight down the urge to take revenge for my people, for Arglas.”

“Arglas…?”

“Zanza…” He closed his eyes, sucking in a shaking breath. “He used to be Arglas, before the Monado took ahold of him. Before he became… what you could become if you don’t stop. Please, Shulk… I don’t want to lose someone else to the Monado.”

Shulk’s eyes widened and he looked at the Monado for a moment. “What…?”

“The Monado will take ahold of you, will erase your very being.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be that way, though. Shulk, please, drop the Monado. We can live in peace again, hand in hand… as your ancestors and the Machina did, long ago.”

He watched Shulk stare at the Monado for a moment, and felt like he couldn’t breathe. Were his words getting through to him at all? It was hard to tell, but he wouldn’t give up. As long as Shulk tried to swing his blade, he would stop him. Until he finally understood.

Shulk finally dropped the sword, tears in his eyes as Egil let it drop as well. The Monado clattered to the ground and Shulk leaned against Egil, letting out a shaky breath.

His words had done it, he’d gotten through to the heir to the Monado… Something he hadn’t been able to do for Arglas realized in the form of Shulk. For a moment, he almost wanted to hug the boy… But instead, he stood, one hand on Shulk’s shoulder while he cried.

“It’s alright, Shulk. We can move on now.” His voice was quiet as he spoke, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Let’s start by going to see Fiora, hm? I’m sure seeing her progress would be good for you.”

“Yeah…” Shulk finally pulled from where he leaned against Egil, wiping away his tears. “That… that would be nice. Maybe we can even… come to know each other.”

“I would like that…” He gave a small smile. “We can all come to know each other… and rebuild what has been broken.”

Shulk nodded, moving in front of Egil and holding out a hand. Egil would have taken it without a second thought, if not for the appearance of another Homs. Blond hair, braided up, with a bandana across his forehead.

At first, he didn’t recognize him, but then, things began to fall in place. There was only one person this could be, one person who would happen across such a scene with such a knowing frown.

“Zanza’s… disciple…” The words came out, shaking, but it was too late.

He had pulled his weapon free and a shot rang true, piercing Shulk’s chest and making the boy fall limply into Egil’s arms. The boy Egil had just convinced to live in peace, killed. All for the sake of what must be Zanza’s plans.

Everyone else watched on in shock, no words exiting their mouths. Alvis held Tyrea back as she tried to lunge at Dickson, everyone else too frozen in shock to move. Oka, her head buried in Kallian’s leg, sobbing softly out of fear. Vanea, falling to her knees as Linada gripped her arms...

And as Egil looked upon this all, he couldn’t find himself doing much more than the rest.

“Long time no see, Egil.” Dickson rested his gun against his shoulder as he grinned at the Machina. “Too bad you had to stick your nose in all of this. If you hadn’t, maybe the brat would’ve lived!”

Egil felt his throat closing as anxiety and anger filled his body. He held Shulk’s body close to him, shaking every so slightly in rage. Zanza had planned for this, had planned for Shulk’s death should Egil convince him. There had been no saving him, there never had been.

Zanza was puppeting Egil around as he had when Egil was younger, in love. Used him to reach a conclusion in which he would win…

“No…” He fell to his knees. “No, I--”

_ “Get away from him!” _


	51. Battle of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meyneth and Zanza clash. The group finds haven in the ship Bahsurah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-))))
> 
> Edit: Machina NPCs reveal that Junks was not originally called that, shoutout to my boyfriend for the new name~

Egil stumbled backwards, not fully in control of his body, as Shulk began to glow with godly power. He felt his throat constrict as he watched, helplessly, as Zanza appeared, unable to do anything to stop him.

Soon enough, the god was there, the Monado in his hand. “Ah… finally free. It’s too bad, Shulk would have made a fine vessel…”

He looked around at the group before turning to look at Egil, a grin on his lips. He felt sick, seeing the god’s real face after all this time. Seeing how similar he looked to Shulk… The same eyes and hair, but sharper angles and clearer skin… It was as if he had modelled himself after Shulk, but as perfection.

“Don’t look like that, Egil.” Zanza rolled his eyes, flicking his wrist. “This would have happened, either way, despite what Dickson said. It would come down to this, come down to the cycle of destruction and rebirth…” He paused, pointing the Monado at Egil’s neck. “Unless a certain someone has something to say about it?”

“Cycle of destruction and rebirth…” Kallian frowned, finally speaking. “You don’t mean…?!”

“The High Entian royal family knows well what I mean. The end of life and the start of new.” Zanza looked towards him. “This one has been boring me for a while now.”

“You think we’ll just sit down and take that?!” Tyrea’s voice came out a snarl as she freed herself from Alvis’s grasp. “We’re not just going to bow and let that happen!”

She dashed forward, but Dickson was quick to knock her to the ground, gun pointed at her head. “I suggest you don’t do that, little lady. Lord Zanza isn’t something a mere bug like you could defeat.”

“Is this why you attacked Mechonis as well?!” Vanea spoke up then, running to Tyrea’s side and holding her up, glaring at Dickson. “So you could kill your own people and restart it all?!”

“That, and…” Zanza looked back to Egil, eyes trained on the chest piece. “I was starting to think this world truly only needs  _ one  _ god.”

Egil glared up at him and, with a deep breath, released the reigns of his body.

\--

“You’re wrong, Zanza!” The voice that came out of Egil’s body was strong, feminine… It was that of Meyneth, as she glared up at her fellow god, holding her Monado in her hands. “This world… it belongs to our children! Not either of us!”

“How foolish!” Zanza rolled his eyes. “You truly believe that? Then show me your resolve, Meyneth!”

He turned and an attack was launched at Egil’s friends. Meyneth took no time moving in front of it, blocking it easily enough and slamming her own blades into his. He grinned at her and soon, a true battle was underway.

As she parried his attacks, trying to reach out to him and get him to understand, she noted the Nopon, Oka, moving. She and Linada were at Shulk’s side now, doing what they could for the boy… Good, at least one less victim of Zanza.

“You need to listen to me, Zanza! Their lives are not for us to do with as we please!” She landed, firm as he swung at her again. “We must leave the future to them!”

“How ridiculous, look at us, Meyneth! Our Monados! Proof the only ones capable of shaping this world is us! Gods!” Zanza clashed with her again, face turned up in a scowl. “The sooner you accept this, the sooner you can leave this world in capable hands!”

“You say this, but as I have stood next to them all, have travelled with them… I have learned the truth!” She glared up at him, channeling more power into her Monados, allowing them to fully take their own power, the chest piece of Egil’s vanishing fully. “These mortals, who love their worlds… Their hands are more capable than either of ours, Zanza!”

“You’ve been fully poisoned by them, then.” Zanza clicked his tongue. “A shame, here I was thinking I could convince you to give up. Instead I suppose I’ll have to  _ force  _ you!”

An attack shot out, one too powerful for her to block and ensure her own survival. She braced herself and pulled herself free of her host, staring forward at the fate she knew was coming for her.

“Zanza….!” She screamed out his name as his attack connected, listened to her children scream out her name. But this was fine… Her death would mean nothing, not if… “Please, my children…” She looked at them, eyes trained on Alvis, the way his eyes shook even as he tried to act firm. “Make a world… with no need for gods.”

\--

Egil reached out for Meyneth’s Monado as it fell, desperate. The last piece of his goddess, who had given her life to save them all… But before his hand could touch them, Zanza had pulled them to himself with his godly power. Had taken all that was left.

“And here I thought she would put up more of a fight.” Zanza sniffed and Egil could feel his consciousness fading from him. “Well, then. We don’t have time to play here. Dickson, Alvis, come along.”

Alvis?

Egil watched as Dickson and Alvis both walked past the group, only Alvis sparing a glance back. A glance aimed right at Egil, with an emotion he couldn’t quite place in his eyes. Egil continued to reach out, this time for Alvis, as the world went dark.

This… this couldn’t be happening.

\--

Vanea had pulled Egil up into her arms to the best of her ability as Linada picked up Shulk. They were both still alive, that meant there was hope. Even if Zanza was here again, likely planning on repeating the tragedy and bringing more… There was hope.

“Back to Colony 6!” Kallian was quick to take control. “We can treat the two of them there and regroup after that!”

“Yes.” Vanea nodded and started towards the bridge, holding Egil as close to her as she could. She would not lose him, not here.

The group moved fast, quietly. Tyrea and Kallian led the group, both their shoulders tense with anger. Vanea couldn’t blame them. Egil had brought everything to a peaceful conclusion and then Zanza…

Zanza had ruined it, as he always ruined things for her brother. It filled her with such a rage, if she could wrap her hands around that stupid god’s neck… There wouldn’t be a god left to cause people pain.

As they went, Oka stopped, whimpering. “Oka hear strange sound…”

Vanea listened carefully, and soon she heard it too. A familiar sound. “Is that…”

“Bahsurah!” Linada pointed, Shulk in one arm.

In the sky was the ship Vanea had been one once or twice, when assisting her father. Had Melia contacted the Machina as planned? They were just in time…! The technology on Bahsurah would be plenty to help both Egil and Shulk!

Kallian was quick to wave it down as he noticed the recognition on the Machina’s faces, and soon it was level enough they could jump over. Soon enough, standing on Bahsurah, Vanea was greeted by the hearty chuckle of Miqol.

“Looks like we made it just in time!” There he was, looking the group over. “Egil has seen better days, though, I must say.”

“Indeed he has.” Melia stepped out from behind him, looking at the group. “...Ah, but where is Alvis?”

“Alvis… he has…” Kallian placed a hand to his chest. “Betrayed us. But now… now isn’t the time for that.”

“We need to focus on these two!” Tyrea gestured with her head. “The two of them took the brunt of the injury and exhaustion, but Linada thinks they’ll both pull through.”

“Betrayed…” Melia furrowed her brow but nodded. “Of course. We can talk more on the way to Alcamoth. Minister Lorithia believes something horrible could be happening.”

Vanea noticed the way Kallian paled at that, but said nothing, instead following after Linada. For now, she would focus on Egil. The problem, likely one involving Telethia, would be one for the High Entia to approach…

She just hoped no one on the ship had the genes to make them fall to the curse.


	52. The Fate of the High Entia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallian has accepted his fate, but his sisters have other plans

Egil opened his eyes and realized quickly he was on Bahsurah. For a moment, he wondered if that nightmare had been just that… A nightmare. As he touched his chest, though, now free of what had been the power of a Monado, he realized it was all real.

Shulk had been shot, Zanza returned to the world, and Alvis… Alvis had betrayed him, betrayed all the feelings he had trusted him with. All those moments they had shared, everything Alvis had told him… was it all lies?

His heart ached as he thought about it, and he didn’t know what to do. What did the others think? How did they feel about his betrayal? Did it hurt as much? More? Less? He had no clue, seeing as he was alone with…

Shulk.

Shulk, laying on a medbay bed, breathing deeply. He was alive, despite being shot, he had made it. One good thing, out of all of this mess, he supposed.

He stood and made his way over to Shulk, running a hand through his hair. It was… soft, he noted. Fluffy, the same texture he thought clouds would have when he was a young boy and his father would describe them.

Egil would have stayed like that for a while, running a hand through Shulk’s hair, if he did not hear yelling. That voice… Was it Melia? She seemed to be outside, yelling for something to stop. 

He decided he needed to see just what was happening (though, given what he knew, he had a feeling he could guess just what it was), and left Shulk with one more ruffle of the hair. He would get better and they… they could talk then.

Soon enough, he was out the door and saw exactly what he feared. They were in Alcamoth and ether in large concentrations was flowing into the people. They were being turned into the bioweapons they were always meant to be…

And that included Kallian.

\--

Tyrea should have expected this, but as she held back a screaming Melia, she felt sick. Watching as that stuff covered Kallian’s body, consumed his lower half and his arms… She wanted to kick that witch Lorithia in the teeth.

“Don’t cry, princess!” Lorithia chuckled from the Telethia she had taken harbor on. “This is the fate of all High Entia. If anything, you should celebrate your brother returning to such a beautiful state!”

“The fate?” Melia stared at her, shaking in Tyrea’s grasp. “Brother, that can’t be true!”

“I’m sorry, Melia…” Kallian’s words were so strained it made Tyrea sick. “But it’s the truth… The reason Father and I left you with so much responsibility… This is our fate. Only half-bloods such as you can seize our future.”

“No!” Melia shook her head. “I won’t allow it. I… I will save you!”

“You can’t… this cannot be stopped.” He shook his head. “Melia, I am so sorry, I--”

“No!” She broke free of Tyrea’s grasp and held up her staff. “I  _ will  _ save you, Kallian! I will not let this fate befall you!”

The girl, the fool, began to absorb the ether into her own body. Unable to be transformed, she was trying to delay her own brother’s transformation! There was no way that would work! But…

Tyrea couldn’t just watch. She stepped forward and gripped the staff, giving Melia a firm nod when she looked at her, and began to assist her. Pulling as much ether as she could into her own body, even as it began to hurt.

This would be a test, she supposed, of the little Homs blood she had. She would see if there was a limit, if this would turn her into a Telethia instead… She supposed that would be better, though.

Better the assassin born and raised only to kill to lose herself than the prince to lose himself. She told herself that as she watched the mutation across Kallian’s body lessen. They… they were actually doing this!

“Melia, just a bit more…!” She grit her teeth, focusing the ether into her body. “We can save Kallian…!”

“Ah, yes!” Melia nodded and stood a bit taller. “Brother, we won’t lose you!”

Soon enough, Bahsurah had flown out of the danger zone, the women able to drop their concentration. So much ether filled Tyrea she felt dizzy… But Kallian, he was… he was mostly fine.

As she looked at him, she could see he was still himself, even if his body had been transformed partially. She gave him a small smile as Melia fell into her arms, exhausted and overworked for the experience.

“Good, the people can’t go losing their prince so soon after losing their emperor, after all…” And with that, she fainted as well.

\--

Kallian’s body burned as it changed, and still burned in its new state. Not only did it burn, it felt off, strange. Claws where there had been none, a tail protruding from his backside, legs that had broken and reformed into a new shape…

He was certain he looked like a monster, but for now that didn’t matter. For now what mattered was his saviors, his little sisters. They had absorbed near deadly amounts of ether, all to protect him, someone who didn’t deserve that much…

He had run to catch Tyrea as she fell, holding both his sisters to his chest, breathing heavily. They had done this for him…? He wished he could understand why they risked so much, but in the moment he couldn’t.

Instead, Kallian held them close to him, even as Linada came over to check their condition. He wouldn’t let them go, not until he knew they would be okay. After all, that was the least he could do for both of them.

“Please, be alright…” He kissed the top of Tyrea’s head, holding back tears. “If you aren’t, who will insist I look ridiculous…? And you, Melia… Who would argue with her and say I look fine…?”

He broke down then, burying his face in Tyrea’s hair as tears finally fell. He hadn’t been able to save them from the burden of their people, as he had wanted. He was a failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at [this AWESOME art of half-Telethia Kallian](https://twitter.com/Grimtomes/status/1285096250745016321) that my boyfriend did for the fic!! <3


	53. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanza's plans now clear as day, the group comes together once again. This time, to slay a god.

“The Bionis is moving.” Egil spoke, each word breaking his heart more and more as he looked down upon the Titans.

The Bionis was slowly moving, its hand coming to grip the sword of the Mechonis, slowly pulling at it. It barely moved, but that did not mean it didn’t move. Zanza was pulling the sword out, and given time, he would be free of it. If that happened…

If that happened, he would surely destroy the Mechonis as he had wanted to do for years now. He would kill the rest of Egil’s people, and follow up with the life of the Bionis. This was not something he could allow.

“What do we do, then?” Vanea hugged herself, coming to stand next to him on the platform. “Can we… stop Zanza?”

“We certainly have to try!” There was no way he was going to lay down and die now, not after all they had been through! “None of you have to come along, in fact, it may be safer if you don’t, but I’ll be going!”

“Don’t think we’ll let you run off on your own.” He turned at the sound of Linada’s voice, behind him the rest of the group (that hadn’t betrayed him, he thought, heart aching as Alvis flashed through his mind). “We’re in this together, Zanza’s hurt us all.”

“I won’t let that god just get away with this.” Tyrea spoke up, though she still seemed shaky from all the ether she had absorbed. “He turned my people into monsters, nearly took Kallian from m… Melia. I cannot allow it.”

“Melia…” Egil looked to Linada. “How is the girl?”

“She’s fine, but the amount of ether she took in was greater than Tyrea. She’ll be unconscious for a while now, as her body slowly works on dispelling the excess.” Linada glanced at the other High Entian siblings. “If anything, I’m worried about those two.”

Kallian’s body had changed, been twisted into something closer to a Telethia than any modern High Entia. A tail protruded from his back, his legs twisted and covered in fur (along with the rest of his lower half), the corruption spreading onto part of his chest and his face… His wings, the feathers mostly gone, having molted in the extreme of the transformation, replaced with those glowing lights that made Egil feel sick to his stomach.

But he stood tall, holding Tyrea’s shoulders. He looked as ready to fight as he had before this had happened to him. As ready to lay down his life for his people and his family as ever, if not more ready.

“I want to fight, as Tyrea does.” Kallian spoke up. “I may risk worse than this current fate, but… I can’t just sit idly by!”

“You fool!” Tyrea turned to look at him. “You can’t risk that much! What if you turn fully?! What if you’re lost to us forever?!”

“...Tyrea… I understand, but I can’t simply leave this be.” He ran a hand through her hair. “Please, you have to understand, this is my battle as much as yours.”

“Kallian…”

Linada stepped over to the siblings, placing her hands on Tyrea’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Tyrea. If he insists on coming, I’ll make an ether regulator of sorts, to ensure too much ether is never a problem.”

“Linada…” She placed a hand over the Machina’s, going quiet for a moment. “...Thank you.”

“Then it’s decided.” Egil looked at the group, smiling softly as Oka came up to his side. “We will fight, to the very end. We will  _ not  _ allow Zanza to take our future from us.”

The six of them would fight to the bitter end--

“I want to come too!”

\--

Shulk stood on shaky legs as he called out to the group, but he did not back down from what he said as they all turned to stare at him. He had been a cause for a lot of this, had allowed Zanza to fester within him… And now? Now he was going to make up for it.

At first, none of the group moved. Shulk did not falter, but he was prepared to argue. If they did not want him along, he would insist. If they would not budge, he would go on his own! He just knew he couldn’t sit idly by.

Egil was the first to make a move, stepping towards him and running a hand through his hair, concern on his face. “You were just shot, Shulk. Do you truly believe it’s best to step into the action?”

“I do.” He nodded firmly. “Zanza has taken from me, too. He’s threatening all I love… I can’t just sit by knowing that!”

Egil turned to the group and they all seemed to share looks, looks Shulk could not quite read. Were they silently discussing it, then? Discussing whether or not they would allow him to come along?

“I… I know what I did, and how I hurt you all, but…” He spoke again, before they could decide to push him away. “I want to make up for it. It’s only right that I do…”

“We understand.” Kallian spoke, his voice soft. “You killed Father, but… that was because of Zanza, wasn’t it? That’s why you spared me?”

All Shulk could do was give a meek nod.

“Then I suppose you better make up for what that god got you to do!” Tyrea placed a hand on her hip. “Don’t think this will all be sunshine and rainbows! I’ll make sure you’re worked until you drop!”

“Oka will too!” Oka nodded. “Oka make sure littlepon make up for everything he do!”

“Welcome aboard, Shulk.” Vanea laughed a bit, shaking her head. “You better prepare, these ladies aren’t planning on letting you off lightly.”

“A-Ah, yes, of course!” He nodded, wringing his hands as some anxiety fell over him. “I’ll do my best.”

Egil held out his hand to Shulk and gave him a small smile. “Then let’s move forward, together, and fulfill Lady Meyneth’s wish. A world with no need for gods.”

Shulk hesitated for a moment, but took Egil’s hand, noting how cold it was. Cold, but not bad… He smiled up at the Machina, nodding. “Yes… let’s do this.”

\--

“Tyrea…” Kallian’s voice was soft as he spoke to the assassin. “Earlier, then you said I was almost taken from Melia… did you almost say something else?”

He had felt she cut herself off, changed her statement at the last moment. He had a feeling he knew what it had been changed  _ from _ , but… He didn’t want to assume. It could be his wishful thinking getting to him, after all!

He watched her, the way she shifted from one foot to another, seemingly in thought. Had he struck a chord asking that, then? He truly hadn’t meant to, if that was indeed the case...

“I…” Tyrea looked as if she was about to brush him off, before she looked at her hands and sighed. “I suppose I did.”

“May I ask what it was, then?” He crouched down, feeling quite comfortable in the odd position, as much as he loathed to admit it.

“They almost took you from… from me.” She hugged herself, looking away. “You're a fool, always getting on my nerves! But… you’re also my brother. The first family who hasn’t just used me… I… if I lost that…”

Her lower lip trembled and she continued to stare anywhere but at Kallian. She looked so small, so fragile… So different than the Tyrea he usually saw, so stern and angry and powerful. He supposed this was what it was like when she let down her walls for someone.

“Tyrea.” He gave the smallest of smiles as he stood, moving to pull her into a hug, his wings embracing her as well. “It’s alright, I’m here now. And you won’t lose me, I promise…”

“You better keep that promise, you fool.” She buried her face in his chest, clinging to him. “If you become a full Telethia, I’ll kill you and drag you back into High Entiahood myself!”

He held her close, unsure of how she would drag him back after killing him… but it was the thought that counted, he supposed. Besides, she didn’t need to worry about things like that!

“Don’t worry, I won’t be changing anymore, if I can help it.” He chuckled a bit, rubbing her back. “I’ll just be your strange looking brother from now on, so long as you don’t mind that.”

“You could look like a blob of nothing, so long as your personality is intact I’m happy.” Tyrea pulled away, wiping at tears that had apparently begun to fall. “That’s what makes you your stupid self, after all.”

He chuckled a bit, ruffling her hair. “I suppose it is! Thank you, Tyrea. I think that’s just what I needed to hear.”

“Don’t ruin this moment, Kallian!”


	54. Melancholy Tyrea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, that chapter title must seem a bit familiar to some, eh? :3c

“You… said you lost someone to Zanza, right? Arglas?” Shulk’s voice made Egil freeze for a moment before he looked back over his shoulder.

The group was playing the waiting game right now. Waiting for an entrance into the body of the Bionis. If it was anything like the Mechonis… that was where Zanza would keep his soul, and was where they needed to go. But right now?

Now, groups of all living beings of both Titans were searching for any way in, as the sword of the Mechonis was slowly pulled out. Egil didn’t like it, but there wasn’t much to do besides assist in that search.

Right now, it was too late, too dark to really look. And so here he was, looking up at the stars, thinking. Thinking on everything that had brought him to this moment. From Arglas to Vanea to Shulk to Alvis…

He supposed this question was coming at the perfect time, then.

“Yes. Though I suppose now I’ve lost two to him.” Though was Alvis ever truly his to have? Had it all been a lie? He wasn’t sure, and that made it sting all the more.

Shulk nodded and moved to sit next to him. “...I thought I had lost Fiora, to the Mechon that attacked… But she’s doing well now. Was… there ever a chance to save Arglas?”

“If there was, I never knew.” He looked at his hands. “But at least he’s free now, from being a vessel for Zanza. You… freed him of that.”

“Vessel for Zanza…” Shulk touched his chest, where the bullet had pierced him, if Egil remembered correctly. “I guess we’re both free of it now.”

“Yes, but unlike Arglas…” He gave a small smile. “I… you weren’t lost to Zanza. And now, we can save anyone from falling victim to him again.”

“You’re right. Though it’s a bit scary, having to fight someone who looks so much like me.” Shulk sighed, shaking his head. “I might… need support to be able to do it.”

“And support you will have.” Egil smiled at him, eyes soft. “We’re here for you, Shulk. Despite all that’s happened, we’re all here, and we won’t let Zanza win.”

Shulk returned the smile, leaning against Egil. “Thank you, it’s… nice to know I’m not alone. I thought I was alone, when I held the Monado in my hands. I thought I had to do this all on my own, for Fiora and for myself… But you helped me realize that was wrong.”

He thought he was alone… Egil couldn’t help but think of the fact he once felt like that. Before his father and Vanea had forced him to see he wasn’t. Before he travelled to Bionis and found so many people who cared about him as he cared for them…

“I understand that feeling, Shulk, but I’m glad you’ve realized.” He ruffled his hair. “We aren’t alone… and we will make it through this.”

\--

“Another bust.” Egil sighed as he pulled himself to his feet, shaking his head. “The cave doesn’t go deep enough. Perhaps with enough explosives we could get in, but… we’d need to get those explosives.”

“I’ll mark it down for the demolition team to look into.” Vanea nodded as the group headed for the exit of the cave. “It’s better than nothing.”

“We’re running out of time.” Tyrea rubbed her arm, biting her lower lip. “I swear, if I see that witch or Alvis again I’m going to make them eat their own spines!”

“Tyrea, I understand your anger, but that’s ridiculous.” Kallian shook his head. “If anyone gets to deal with Lorithia, it will be myself.”

“I see. The Minister is yours and the Seer mine, that works.” Tyrea nodded, looking to Egil. “Unless you have some words for Alvis.”

“I want nothing to do with him right now.” He replied, voice curt.

Just thinking about him hurt still. He had been betrayed, by the first person he had loved since Arglas… Was this just his luck then? Was he not meant to find love? It seemed Zanza would make sure that was the case, at the very least.

Tyrea nodded, and opened her mouth to speak more… Only to freeze. In the distance was a Telethia, one of the many they had seen. Likely going to be another they had to put down. Ever since their transformation, they’d truly been a road block.

Most, Tyrea had no problem destroying on sight. She would take them down and not look back, telling the rest to keep going and not think too hard. Who they were before did not matter, what mattered is they stopped the deaths they would cause.

But this time? This time her eyes went wide as the Telethia flew out of view. It was almost as if she  _ recognized _ this one. Another member of that order of hers, perhaps? That was the only thing Egil could think of.

Before he could ask, however, she took off after it, breaking into a full-blown sprint. Egil yelled out after her, as did Kallian, but she took off in flight, chasing the Telethia.

“What in the world…?” Linada frowned. “Should we go after her?”

“We’re out of options of where to look today, and we can’t just leave her on her own…” Vanea placed her hand against her chest. “She could get hurt, going after a Telethia like that.”

Kallian closed his eyes and hummed. “If that Telethia is who I think it is, we must hurry after her.”

“It’s decided, then. Let’s go.” Egil nodded and they all hummed in agreement. Time to see just who this Telethia was and why Tyrea was so intent in following after it.

\--

In Makna Forest once again, they found themselves at the lakefront. There was Tyrea, holding her side and staring up at the Telethia. It seemed wounded, but angry. Ready to kill Tyrea and harvest her ether. This was bad.

What made matters worse, if you asked Kallian, is he knew who this Telethia was. He was picking up on its thoughts, and the incoherent babbling of the monster? It was in the voice of his mother.

“Tyrea!” He swooped down to her side, blocking a blow from the Telethia that was his mother with his tail. “You shouldn’t run off like that!”

“Kallian…” She frowned, moving to stand. “What are you doing?! This is my battle!”

“It may be your battle, but she’s my mother, too!” He looked back at her. “I won’t let you fight her alone.”

“Kallian…” She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. “Oh, I should have expected that from a fool like you. Very well, assist me, then. In giving Mother her final wish!”

Soon, they were facing off against their own mother. Someone they had both adored, despite her worst traits, that they had clung to when they were young. Now, she was a monster, more of one than she had been as a High Entia, and they would bring her the mercy of death.

Kallian was sure to share his Soul Read the best he could, allowing Tyrea to more readily deal with her mother. She was the first to attack, going for the antenna, trying to sever her own ability to read their movements.

Of course, Yumea saw that coming, and slammed her to the side, Kallian jumping to catch her. He set her on the ground and moved himself, tearing one of her antennae from her head, gaining a scream of pain. It made him sick, hearing her mind scream out how it hurt at the same time, but… He had to.

Tyrea took the chance to move in, cutting her other one off and pushing her back.

**_ICANNOTSEEICANNOTHEARICANNOTSEEICANNOTHEAR._ **

He covered his ears and groaned, his mother's repeating wail draining him of his energy. But this was all Tyrea needed. She looked at her mother and, eyes glowing gold, ended her, and allowed her to rest.

The voice left his head and he watched as she faded into ether, moving to hold Tyrea by her shoulders. It was over… their mother was now gone, along with their father. Melia was comatose, their people torn asunder by their curse… And all they had right now was each other.

“Tyrea…” He spoke, voice quiet. “Are you alright?”

“...I will be, given time.” She turned to him and buried her face in his chest, holding him as her shoulders shook. “It’s what Mother wanted, Kallian… What we did… was for her, wasn’t it?”

He blinked a few times, before running his hand through her hair. “Yes, Tyrea. It was for Mother.”


	55. Soothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of First Consort Yumea, the group soothe each other at Colony 6.

The night after Tyrea and Kallian dealt with their mother, Linada found the assassin standing outside in Colony 6, staring up at the stars. For a moment, Linada wondered if she should leave her alone. She had been through quite a lot, after all… But no. Linada needed to make sure she was feeling alright.

She walked up next to her, sitting quietly next to her before looking up at the stars herself. “How are you feeling, Tyrea?”

“Conflicted.” She sighed, shaking her head. “After killing Yumea… killing Mother, I’m not sure what to do.”

“That was the last thing she asked of you, I assume?” Linada hummed. “I suppose that means you get to do whatever you want now. But that means asking yourself what that is.”

“Asking myself what I want to do…” Tyrea sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest with a sigh. “I suppose… I want to kill Zanza, no matter what it takes. And after that, I want to undo the damage he did to the High Entia.”

“So you want to change the Telethia back…” Linada leaned back on her arms with a hum. “I see, a noble goal.”

“Not noble, I simply won’t let him treat my people like pawns in his damn game.” She shook her head. “Mother said this was our destiny, Kallian called it our curse, but I call it a load of bollocks. I’ll prove that to both of them.”

“I see.” Linada couldn’t help but smile, letting her hand slide over Tyrea’s. “With reasoning like that, I can’t help but want to assist you in that. Saving a race of people can’t be easy without a doctor, after all.”

“Ah, a final bugger off to Zanza after we’re done from you, too, then?” Tyrea looked over at her, a small smile. “...I think I would like that, Linada. You and I against a fool of a god’s plans for my people.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Linada nodded. “Zanza won’t know what hit him, from when we actually hit him to after!”

“Indeed.” Tyrea stood, pulling Linada up with her. “That arse of a god messed with the wrong women!”

Linada chuckled. “You’re right about that. Just wait until you see how Vanea is, too. Zanza will be begging for us to all just get along by the time she’s done with him.”

“Ah! I knew she had it in her. Tell me, what else can make her get angry enough to show no mercy? I’m getting tired of her trying to act like such a goody-goody all the time!”

Ah, maybe she shouldn’t have said anything then… “Now isn’t the time for that, Tyrea. Let’s focus on our plans to help rebuild your people when all’s said and done, alright?”

Tyrea huffed, but nodded. “Alright, but I’ll ask you again in the future, mind you.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Tyrea…”

\--

Vanea could tell Kallian was having a hard time. Seeing his own mother like that, all his people like that… And the way his own body looked… it couldn’t be fun for the poor thing. And it wasn’t something she could simply leave, not when she could try and help.

She had a family member with an odd body that took some getting used to, after all. A plus side in this context.

She moved to stand next to him, leaning against the railing with a hum. “Say, Kallian, have I ever told you about my father?”

“Huh?” Kallian looked at her, head tilted to the side. “Your father…?”

“My father is a strange Machina, his body was made with a defective growth module, and it caused him to grow much too quickly! He looks different from any other Machina I know, but he is still loved by our community.”

“Looks different, but still loved…” Kallian looked at his own hand and sighed. “But if he was always like that, it must not have been too hard for the Machina.”

She shook her head. “Not really. At first, he told us, the Machina avoided him. They thought it was strange, that it was an infection or illness they could catch if they were too close to him! But father didn’t give up, or let himself hate his body… and the Machina came to understand.”

Kallian nodded, looking out across Colony 6. “I see, but… why are you telling me this?”

“I don’t want you to hate yourself for your body, when you cannot control it.” Her voice was soft as she looked at him. “I understand this new body must be hard for you, but people still care for you, Kallian. Despite it all, things will get better.”

“Thank you, Vanea…” He closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. “It’s a bit hard to believe, but… with time, things will be better.”

“Yes, and remember.” She squeezed his shoulder, a small giggle escaping her lips. “You have all of us, and a certain Machina you’ve taken an interest in back in Agniratha…”

“V… Vanea!” He turned to her, wings fluttering as his cheeks went red. “I’ve not a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Ah, of course! I must be mistaken.” She snorted, shaking her head. “My apologies, Kallian. I just know when we stopped by there after Zanza’s resurrection and he--”

“That’s enough of that!” He held up a hand, hiding his face. “Please, let’s just… focus on your father! Your story about him was interesting! Why not tell me more about him?”

“Hmm…” She patted her chin with a finger. “Let me see…”

“Vanea, please…!”

\--

Oka was pacing back and forth, and it was starting to worry Egil. Shulk had fallen asleep next to him some time ago, and Oka had been fine before that… But as soon as the Homs was asleep, she was up on her feet.

Judging by the way she wrung her wings together, whatever was bothering her was not good. It was starting to bother him, too, making him just as anxious as she seemed to be. He couldn’t let this continue.

“Oka.” Finally he spoke, voice quiet. “Is something wrong?”

Oka jumped a bit and looked over at him, doing her best to give a smile. “O-oh, yes… Oka is fine, just worried about family back in Frontier Village…”

“Ah, yes, with the Telethia running rampant, it’s hard not to worry about family.” He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “I’m quite worried about my own family, but… we must trust them to be strong.”

Oka frowned and moved to sit next to him. “What Egil mean?”

“Our families know we’re out here, fighting hard, right?” He gave her a small smile, patting her head. “So they’ll be fighting hard and taking care of each other, so we can do what we must.”

She went quiet for a moment, looking at the ground. For a while, Egil felt he had messed something up. Maybe what he had said didn’t help at all and just made it worse. Oh, he really wasn’t great with people.

But then she patted him on the arm with one of her wings. “Egil is right! Now Oka feel a little silly. Riki is good Dadapon, and will protect littlepon. Nene also very mature littlepon and will protect all littler littlepon well. Oka still a little worried, but Oka also know they be okay.”

“A… Ah, good.” It had actually worked, then? He had thought he messed up, so this was good to know… “I’m glad, Oka. Seeing you worried like that wasn’t fun.”

“Oka is sorry!” She patted him on the arm again, shaking her head. “Oka not mean to worry Egil, Oka know Egil going through a lot right now!”

“It’s fine, Oka.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “All that matters is you’re doing better now.”


	56. Inside the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins their journey through the Bionis Interior

“The demolition team was able to blow a hole into the Bionis, Bahsurah will fly us in and we’ll be on our way.” Vanea’s words were filled with excitement and worry all at once, and Egil couldn’t help but feel the same way.

This was a step closer to Zanza, and thus a step closer to the end of this all. So many thoughts swam through his head as he watched the rest of the group get to Bahsurah. They were really going to do this. Zanza had to be close!

“The farther we go, the more shocked I am.” He looked out across Colony 6 as it got smaller and smaller as Bahsurah took off. “Who thought dealing with a glitching Mechon would lead to something like this?”

“That is how we started out, hm?” Vanea let out a small laugh, moving to stand next to him. “If we had never done that, you never would have had Lady Meyneth in your body. And we never would have…”

“Met Alvis.” Egil finished her thought for her and sighed. “Though I suppose better that all happened than us waking up to our world being destroyed one day.”

“Indeed.” Vanea nodded and put a hand on his shoulder for a moment. “I’m going to check in with the others, try and relax until we get there, alright?”

Egil nodded and listened to his sister’s heels click against the floor of Bahsurah. An opening of the doors later and Egil let out a sigh, moving to sit on the ground. He wanted to relax as Vanea had told him to, but…

It was hard. Knowing Zanza was out there, threatening everyone again. Knowing Alvis had been using him. Knowing Kallian and Tyrea’s people had been turned into beasts and that Kallian had almost shared that fate… It was all so much.

Another sound of the door opening and soon enough, Kallian was next to him, sitting down. “There you are, Egil. Vanea told me you’d be out here.”

“Did she ask you to come check on me?”

“Kind of, but I mostly wanted to of my own volition.” He shook his head and looked up at the sky. “So much has changed since I met you, you know. Some of it for the worse, but… more of it for the better.”

“You did get another little sister out of it, didn’t you?” Egil let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. “Just don’t leave her behind by forgetting your ether regulator.”

“I would never risk that!” Kallian shook his head. “Better to keep it, lest I risk Tyrea’s rage.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re more scared of her than the transformation.”

“I went through a partial one, I know what to expect with it.” Kallian replied with a shrug. “I’ve never seen Tyrea’s full rage directed at me! Much scarier.”

He snorted as Bahsurah landed within the Bionis. “I see, well… I think I would pay to see that.”

Kallian frowned at him, but said nothing on it. Instead, he quickly changed the topic. “How are you feeling? Sick as usual?”

Egil closed his eyes and hummed, letting everything set in. Not even a bit of ill feeling came over him, let alone the often overwhelming feeling when Lady Meyneth had still been within him.

He listened for a moment, more sets of familiar footsteps joining him and Kallian where they stood. Finally, he opened his eyes, looking across at all of them. “No ill feeling this time.”

“Would you get ill before, when in the Bionis, I mean?” Shulk tilted his head to the side.

“Of course he would! He had the soul of the Mechonis in him.” Tyrea poked his side, hard. “Use that brain of yours, Homs!”

“Tyrea.” Kallian’s voice was stern. “No bullying Shulk, that’s my job.”

Shulk shrunk down a bit, moving to hide himself behind Egil. “...Is this about your father? I-I really am sorry for that, I--”

“Shulk, he’s pulling your leg.” Egil turned to pinch his cheek, earning a small yelp. “Now isn’t the time to worry about that. We should get moving.”

\--

“Shulk…” As the group slowly moved through the inside of the Bionis, Egil spoke up. “Tell me a bit more about Fiora. I… I’ve told you some about Arglas, and how important he is to me. I want to understand why Fiora is so important to you.”

Shulk’s eyes widened a bit as he looked at the Machina. Egil had been the first to fully accept him into the group, but even then it was shocking. He had caused them all so much pain, so what did his feelings matter? That was how he had expected them to react.

But Egil was curious about Fiora, someone so important to Shulk. The girl who had been the catalyst for this entire journey…

“Fiora is… a wonderful girl.” He wrung his hands together. “She’s got the nicest smile and she’s always got something to say. She was always there, helping Reyn protect me…!”

His voice was cracking, and he could tell Egil had noticed it. He had looked to Shulk and frowned at him, his eyes soft as he placed a hand on his head. Once again, his hair was being ruffled by the Machina. A comforting feeling.

His voice was soft as he spoke. “I see, you two were good friends, then?”

He nodded. “Yeah, we… we grew up together. Dunban used to always joke that we were joined at the hip!” He gave a small, weak laugh. “She was always cooking for me, and making sure I didn’t get too down on myself… and then the Mechon descended on her. And she didn’t wake up…”

He could feel tears stinging his eyes, and Egil was still quiet. His hand remained in Shulk’s hair, gently pushing locks out of his face as they fell. As Shulk looked at his feet and tried to keep his voice steady.

“I felt like I’d lost part of myself when that happened.” He spoke again. “I wanted revenge, wanted every Mechon to know the pain I had felt… and the Monado pushed that on. Pushed me to seek that vengeance.”

“I see, I can… understand.” Egil spoke again. “Fiora sounds like a wonderful girl, Shulk.”

“She is.” He looked up at him, giving a small smile. “Maybe one day the two of you can talk.”

“I would like that.” He chuckled a bit. “Any friend of yours is sure to be quite the character.”

“I guess you could say that.” Shulk managed a laugh of his own. “I hope you mean that as a compliment, though, Egil.”

“I wouldn’t dream of insulting you, Shulk.”

“Now I’m really worried…”

“What can I say.” Egil shrugged. “Always good to keep people on their toes.”

\--

Oka was swaying from side to side as they travelled, and it was starting to worry Linada. Just how tired was the Nopon, and why wasn’t she saying anything? Wouldn’t it be for the best if they stopped and took a break?

“Oka.” She approached the Nopon, kneeling next to her. “Do you need to take a break?”

Oka jumped and shook her head. “N… no! Oka is fine! Oka not tired at all!”

“I never asked if you were tired, just if you needed to take a break…” She chuckled a bit, shaking her head. “I think you gave away just what’s wrong right now.”

Oka gasped, covering her mouth. “N-no! Oka misspeak, that all! Oka think you mean she want rest because tired!”

“Is that so?” Linada lifted her off the ground with a hum. “Well, if you’re not tired, you’ll object to being carried around, won’t you?”

“O-Oka does object!” She yelled, following it up by quite the impressive yawn. “But… Oka also not mind being off feet for a while. Could even sleep little extra… b-but not tired!”

“Not at all tired!” Linada chuckled, continuing to carry her. “Don’t worry, I believe you.”

Oka was trying to be strong and alert for all of them, but was suffering in her own way, Linada was sure of that. The poor mamapon thought she couldn’t show any weakness when they were all at these low points. But… that was okay.

Linada would just have to give her an excuse to sleep without making her feel she was showing weakness. Seeing as she was a doctor who dealt with quite the stubborn fools sometimes (like Egil, she couldn’t help but think), it wasn’t too hard to work around that. And besides! Oka was less a fool than those patients, always a nice change of pace.

Soon enough, the Nopon was asleep in her arms, snoring softly. Perfect, just what the doctor had ordered!

“Sleep well, Oka. We could use you at one-hundred percent.” She kissed her forehead with a small hum. Well, onwards and forwards, she supposed.


	57. The Threat Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team moves deeper, Lorithia lets herself be seen.

“Tyrea has really started opening up to others…” Kallian smiled a bit, arms crossed against his chest as they made it deeper into the innards of the Bionis. “I’m happy to see it.”

Egil smiled a bit in return, walking next to Kallian. Tyrea had come a long way, from when he had first met her. And she wasn’t the only one… He had seen Vanea become more staunch in who she was and what she believed… It made his heart swell with pride.

“Watching our little sisters come into their own… It’s nice.” He hummed and nodded a bit. “Though it does make me feel as if I’m not needed anymore.”

Kallian let out a laugh. “See, that’s not a problem I have with Tyrea, but it certainly is one I have with Melia! She’s going to make a fine empress one day, and I couldn’t be more proud… And Tyrea… I’m sure she’ll make a fine woman in her own future.”

“Mm, I understand.” He nodded a bit. “Vanea is likely to be the next chief of my people, and I couldn’t be prouder. Though that leaves the question of what I’ll do with myself… I suppose I can continue with my inventing, but what of you?”

“Ah, I’m not quite sure what I’ll do yet.” Kallian shook his head. “This new body is quite troublesome, afterall… For now, I think I may just assist my sisters from the shadows.”

“I see, noble in its own way.” Egil pat Kallian on the shoulder. “But do not force yourself to live only in the shadows, Kallian. You are a fine man in your own right, and could easily do whatever you set your mind to.”

“Ah, thank you, Egil.” He scratched his cheek, giving an embarrassed laugh. “But a life where I can step back and not be hailed as so important sounds nice in its own way, honestly.”

“I can understand that.” He made a face, thinking of the way Miqol forced things on him simply because he was the son of the chief. “Sometimes it’s nice to fade into the background for a while.”

“I knew if anyone would understand, it would be you.” Kallian hummed, closing his eyes for a minute. “...Maybe, once I know my sisters are settled into their new lives, I’ll go adventuring. Maybe live in Agniratha for a while, to understand the Machina better.”

“We will welcome you with open arms.” Egil paused for a moment. “Though if you or any other Bionis life moves in, we’ll have to start making sure food is available. Machina don’t eat, after all.”

“Then perhaps that’s another thing I can work on! Trade relations between the titans!”

“Ah, I see! You’ll be quite busy, Kallian.” He snorted. “It makes me feel as if I need to try and keep up.”

Kallian smiled at him, a chuckle escaping his lips. “Don’t worry, Egil. We can’t all be me.”

“Of course not. We don’t all have tails capable of knocking Nopon off cliffs.”

“Egil, that was  _ one time! _ ”

\--

Kallian felt uneasy as he looked out towards what had to be the heart of the Bionis. It didn’t feel as if they were close to Zanza, and yet… he felt something was coming. Something horrible.

The heart beat, slow and steady. Proof that the Bionis was indeed alive, was slowly working towards the destruction of not only the Mechonis but its own people. Seeing it made Kallian sick to his stomach.

“Kallian.” Oka looked at him, a frown on her face. “Is Kallian okay?”

“Fine, Oka… I just… have a bad feeling.” He looked around again, moving to stand closer to Tyrea, ready to shield her should something go wrong. “It’s as if--”

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t the Prince.” He froze, looking up to see a familiar face. Lorithia. “Not quite a High Entia, not quite a Telethia… Just a sad middle ground.”

“You witch!” Tyrea was now the one standing in front of Kallian, arm protectively spread in front of him. “Why are you here? To try and stop us?”

“But of course! I can’t simply allow you to get to Lord Zanza.” Lorithia clicked her tongue. “If anything, I want to advise you to turn back. Be with your baby sister in your final days. If you do, maybe you can all even be reborn together in the new world!”

“Don’t be stupid.” Linada spoke up, gaze scornful. “Zanza is not a being of mercy. If anything, he’d happily tear us all asunder from each other.”

“I did not ask you, Machina.” Lorithia scoffed. “My interest is only in my fellow High Entia and Lord Zanza’s ex-vessel.”

Shulk gripped his sword, plainer than the Monado, but a better fit in his hands. “We have no interest in you!”

“That’s too bad… if you want to get to the person who interests you, you’ll have to deal with little old me.” She walked along, just out of reach. “Meet me at the heart, if you still have the bravery to face me! I’ll be waiting.”

And with that, she vanished from sight, leaving the group staring up where she had been. Damn that Lorithia… she had played Kallian and his entire family for fools for so long…! But not anymore, he wouldn’t allow it anymore.

“We’ll press on.” He said, voice firm. “I will show her the error of her ways, and that hurting my people will not be forgiven.”

Egil nodded, looking at the rest of the group. “You heard the man, let’s get a move on!”

They nodded and soon they started towards the heart. Kallian still felt uneasy, but he wouldn’t back down. Lorithia had taken enough from him that he couldn’t, not now. He would stand strong, for Melia and his father, who had been so used by this devil in High Entian skin.

Tyrea slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze, though she did not look at him. He stared down at their hands and returned the squeeze, giving her a small smile. That was right, they would both do this. For their people, for their parents, and for their little sister.

Lorithia would not win today.

\--

“Say, Oka…” Vanea spoke as the group settled down for a short rest. “Can you teach me to cook? When this is all over?”

“H-huh?” Oka couldn’t help but worry about the question, remembering what had happened last time, but… she would try and be open. “Why Vanea want to cook still? Friends’ journey almost over!”

“The journey may be close to over, but that doesn’t mean these friendships are.” Vanea stared out at the inside of the Bionis with a small smile on her face. “When this is all over, I want to cook for all of you.”

Oka looked out with Vanea and hummed, taking in the sights. This place gave her a headache, but… it was hard to focus on that when Vanea’s words made her heart so warm. She wasn’t the only one who expected the friendships to last long past this, and, well… Oka couldn’t leave her fellow optimist without help!

“Oka will be happy to help Vanea learn! Can take much more slowly when things settle down, too!” Oka smiled at her, jumping into her arms. “Should be better for Vanea learning!”

“That sounds wonderful! I’m not exactly great with this cooking thing, so taking some time should be good for me…” She gave a small, embarrassed laugh. “I promise not to burn the meat this time, too.”

“It okay if Vanea burn meat just a little bits or sometimes!” Oka nodded. “Even Oka mess up cooking sometimes! Is normal, and Vanea still student!”

“I suppose you’re right, but the perfectionist in me tells me I should do my best to not burn things!” Vanea giggled a bit, nuzzling against Oka’s fuzzy cheek. “I promise to at least not burn them as badly as last time!”

“Well… Oka guess that okay, at least!” Oka returned the nuzzle with a smile. “But Oka bamsmack Vanea if Vanea too hard on self!”

“Now, no need for violence…”


	58. Within the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make it to the Bionis Heart and face down against Lorithia

“You made it.” Lorithia sat upon a Telethia, grinning down at the group. “And here I thought you would give up… Too bad, I was going to make you my pet and save you from that sorry state if you turned back.”

Kallian knew she was talking to him, and it made him feel sick as he stared up at her. They were in the heart, had made it all the way here, and Lorithia wasn’t even acting the least bit scared. In fact, she was haughty, seemingly ready to crush them to dust if she had to.

But Kallian had other plans in mind, as he stood a bit straighter. He was going to show Lorithia the pain of his people, and make her realize just what a fool she had been before he ended her life. There was no room for mercy in his heart, not for her.

“I’d sooner die than be your pet!” He finally replied, hand out to his side as he glared up at her. “We will defeat you, Lorithia, and you can wait for your god in the afterlife!”

Lorithia let out a bemused laugh. “Aw, that’s cute. You think you can defeat me that easily? Someone endowed with the power of Lord Zanza?”

“Nasty Bird Lady not that strong!” Oka spoke up with a huff. “Oka stronger just from taking care of littlepon all these years! Bird Lady nothing compared to Oka!”

“Ah, I understand now.” She sneered down at the group. “You’ve been infected by the fools you’re with, Prince. That’s too bad… you could have been so much more.”

“And yet you want me to be so much less, Lorithia.”

He was done talking now, there was no way talking would get Lorithia to realize her errors. The only way was to fight, and so be it. Kallian didn’t plan on letting her leave here alive, anyway!

The Telethia attacked first, and he quickly shared his Soul Read with the rest of the group. With that shared, Egil was able to direct a drone to freeze one of the antenna, Shulk quickly smashing it to bits. The Telethia screamed out in pain, but there was still one left.

Vanea was quick to hold it back with her whip, Oka and Linada bolstering everyone and distracting it so Tyrea could slide in and rip the other out of its head.

Once again, the screams were overwhelming, just as they had been with Yumea… But he stayed strong this time. He couldn’t be weak in this moment, not when Loritiha was lording over them, as if they couldn’t win even now.

He let out a scream and lunged, ripping into its neck, a feral feeling coming over him. The Telethia screamed under him and he continued to attack it, destroy it… Until Tyrea grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back.

“Kallian! It’s dead! That’s enough!” Her voice pulled him back to reality, but it didn’t last long.

Lorithia was now on the battlefield, a grin on her face. “Look at that! You’re embracing what you really are, more and more the longer you’re like that. If you come to me, I can help you feel  _ just  _ perfect…”

“Stay away from him, you wench!” Once again, Tyrea was in front of him. “He’s not some beast you can just control!”

“You really believe that, girl? Then prove it to me! Let’s see if he can withstand the call within him!”

Once again, battle broke out. Tyrea lunged first, slamming into Lorithia with all her might, teeth clenched. Egil and Shulk joined in, cutting and kicking at her, but Lorithia wasn’t going down. Not that easily.

Vanea pulled her off her feet and Linada slammed the butt off her rifle into her head, and with that in place, Kallian pounced like a hungry animal. He loomed over her, large hand around her neck, fire in his eyes. This was for everyone who had been lost.

“You made your bet, and you lost, Loritihia.” With those words, he snapped her neck and watched her fall limp under him. With that done…

“Well, well, look at that!”

\--

Shulk froze when he saw Dickson, saw the man who had raised him after the accident that had killed his parents (or was it even an accident, he had to wonder) looking at them, a smirk on his face.

“You’re doing better than I thought, Shulk. Fitting in nice and cozy with this band of freaks.” He placed his saber on his shoulder. “Congratulations! But Lorithia is just the appetizer. Let’s see how you do against the main course… On Prison Island.”

“Prison Island?” Egil stepped between Shulk and Dickson, eyes narrowing. “Is that where we’ll find Zanza, then?”

“It’ll be the next step to finding him, that I can tell you. But that’s only if you can get through me.” A portal appeared behind him and he sauntered towards it with a hum. “I’ll be waiting, don’t take too long!”

\--

The group decided to regroup and gain their bearings before following after that Dickson, so here Linada was, dressing a wound Kallian had got when the Telethia struggled against his ruthless attack. She had never seen someone act so… feral before, and it was honestly a bit worrying.

“How are you feeling, Kallian?” She finally spoke up, voice quiet. “You seemed out of yourself there for a moment.”

“I think I was.” He stared at his hands with a frown. “It felt like all I could think of was destroying, reaping the ether from the Telethia… I… I felt wrong, like the gene was overtaking me.”

“I see…” She hummed, biting her lower lip. “Do you think it will continue to be an issue? I don’t want to lose you to instinct while we’re out there.”

Kallian shook his head, looking at her, determination radiating off of him. “I won’t fall prey to it again, I can promise you that, Linada. Defeating Lorithia… it’s proof we aren’t just puppets. For her or for Zanza! We can still be our own people!”

Linada blinked a few times before smiling. “I see, that’s… very noble of you, Kallian. If anyone can keep their sense of self in this situation, it’s going to be you.”

“Thank you, for believing in me.” He smiled at her, looking at her handiwork on his wounded arm. “I can’t think of a better doctor than you!”

“Oh, stop, now you’re just flattering me.” She playfully shoved him with a chuckle. “But talk to me if it’s getting to be too much, alright? I don’t know much about Telethia psychology, but I may be able to figure out a way to help.”

He chuckled, but nodded. “If anyone can figure it out, it will be you!”

“And you continue to flatter…” She snorted. “Try and get your sister to be more like that, alright?”

“Tyrea is quite a hard nut to crack, but for you? I’ll see what I can do.”

\--

“Well, we’re about there, aren’t we? I can’t see much after this Dickson fellow.” Tyrea crossed her arms and sighed. “...It’s strange, thinking about how much you all mean to me now.”

“Ah, I can understand. Bionis life being so precious to me… I never thought the day would come.” Egil sighed, staring at the portal. “But now, you all are, and I don’t plan on losing you.”

“Nor do I plan on losing any of you.” Tyrea looked at him. “That means no stupid tricks like what got that goddess implanted in you, understand?”

“Of course.” He nodded. “That means no running off as you did for that Telethia, then.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it! No one outside of this group matters like Yumea did, anyway…” She sighed, moving to stand up. “...How about this? You keep me from running off, and I keep you from jumping in the way of pointy things?”

Egil joined her in standing, hands behind his back. “That sounds wonderful. If we keep an eye on each other, and everyone else… We can all make it out of this alive.”

“Indeed, Zanza won’t know what hit him.” She punched the palm of her hand. “I truly am starting to understand why you hate him so much.”

“Good, we can harness that hate to give him hell.” Egil raised a hand and ruffled her hair. “But don’t forget about the love that helped bring us this far.”

Tyrea glanced towards where Kallian and Linada spoke and nodded, barely reacting to the hand in her hair. “Of course, that hate couldn’t exist without this love you’ve all forced me to feel.”

He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. “Well, that's one way to put it. Just don’t go too overboard, alright?”

“No promises to a man who loves to go overboard himself.” She shot him a pointed look. “Besides, the more ways we outdo Zanza, the better.”

“Hm…” He tapped his chin and nodded. “That’s an excellent point, Tyrea. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Sure you will.”


	59. Father Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shulk faces off against his father figure.

It had been constant running and fighting through Prison Island, and finally they were face to face with Dickson. He grinned at them and Shulk felt his throat constrict as he stared at his once father figure, every bit of paternal affection his face had once held gone. It had really come to this, after everything… He was going to have to fight Dickson.

“Took you all long enough. Nearly made it to the sixth floor without you!” He spoke, holding out what looked like an eye. “Good thing you made it, or you’d never see this.”

“Something we need to get further up, I suppose?” Egil placed a hand on Shulk’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring grip. “Not shocking that Zanza’s disciple would cheat to keep us away.”

“It’s not cheating if I gave you time to catch up.” Dickson tossed the eye behind him, moving to stand in front of them. “I’ve been itching for a good fight for years now. Let’s see what you can do!”

“Dickson, please…!” Shulk finally spoke, hand against his chest. “Why do you want to fight us? You don’t have to listen to Zanza, we can help you!”

“Cute, kid, but I know that much.” Dickson shook his head. “I like following Lord Zanza. He tells me where to kill and I kill, always been that way!”

“So you are nothing more than an assassin living in his shadow.” Tyrea spoke then, shaking her head. “I know how unfulfilling that life actually is, Dickson. Are you truly happy living like that?”

Dickson paused for a moment, and Shulk was almost sure he saw his expression falter, for just a moment. “Sure am!”

“Dickson…” He pulled his sword free, hands clammy with sweat. “...If you truly are happy living this way, then I’ll give you the fight of your life and make you see how wrong you are!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear!” Dickson let out a laugh, and his body began to morph. Shulk nearly dropped his sword as he watched Dickson take on his true form, a giant. An imposter the entire time. “Let’s see what you can do, Shulk!”

Shulk could feel himself shaking as Egil once again touched his shoulder, giving him a firm but warm smile. “It’s alright, Shulk. You aren’t facing this alone.”

He nodded, sure, and began to run towards Dickson, leaving behind the past they shared. He wasn’t alone though, Vanea and Kallian followed shortly behind him. He lunged, his sword connecting with Dickson’s. The giant was strong, easily pushing Shulk down, but there was Tyrea, assisting in pushing up the sword.

“Don’t give up so easily, Shulk!” She snapped out as they finally pushed it away with the help of Vanea’s whip. “There is no room for weakness now.”

“Ah, yes.” He nodded and braced himself again, cutting against Dickson’s leg.

Kallian and Oka continued to distract him, Linada shooting water ether into the air as needed. Tyrea and Vanea were ruthless, attacking him from both sides as Shulk moved behind him and brought his sword down.

Egil softened him the best he could, drones inflicting poisons and any other ailment that seemed like it would stick. Dickson, however, just laughed. Mocked them, saying he expected more. He wasn’t going to go down easily.

But Shulk kept fighting, kept driving his sword into his father figure. Watched him slowly lose blood and steam, finally collapsing next to where he had dropped the eye. His form shifted again, back to that of a Homs, a bright green gash across his chest. A gash Shulk had caused.

“Look at you.” He breathed out, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. “You and that Egil, even without gods within you, you have power that matches them…”

“Dickson…” Shulk stepped forward, once again shaking. 

“None of that mushy stuff you wanna say, brat.” Dickson weakly picked up the eye and tossed it to him. “Get out of here, before I die. I don’t want to give you the pleasure of seeing it.”

“Dickson, I’m sorry.” Shulk felt tears in his eyes as he turned, burying his face in the now kneeling Egil’s shoulder.  _ I wish it didn’t have to be this way. _

“Hey, Machina. Make sure the boy doesn’t die before taking the fight to Zanza.” His voice was raspy, and Shulk couldn’t bear to look. “Don’t let my death be in vain, alright?”

Egil’s hands wrapped around Shulk’s shoulders and he could feel him nod. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Dickson.”

\--

Dickson had passed away before they could move on, and Shulk had been destroyed. Egil watched the boy curl up in a corner and sigh. They could… spare some time for him, let him process this. It couldn’t be easy, losing someone he looked up to like he seemed to look up to Dickson.

He would give him some space, some time to come to terms with this. While he did, the rest of them could take a chance to prepare for whatever laid ahead. After all, Egil had a feeling they wouldn’t have a chance to turn back after this…

Vanea sat next to him, giving him a small smile. Ever the optimist, even in times like this, was she? Egil had to say, he appreciated that about her. Thought that made him curious.

“Just what are you smiling about, hm?” He pinched her cheek and returned the smile with his own (albeit, his was much weaker).

Vanea laughed a bit, shaking her head. “Nothing very interesting… You’ve just come so far from who you were when we left Agniratha. I was afraid I’d never see this side of you again.”

“I… I see.” He blinked a few times, looking at his hands. “I suppose that makes sense, though. I haven’t felt this alive in so long…”

He felt bad, admitting that. Everything was going to hell and he felt  _ alive  _ again. He must have seemed like a maniac, feeling like that, but… it was true. People to care about, things to fight for, things to risk losing… It made him feel like there was still a reason for him to be here.

Vanea leaned against him and hummed. “I’ve noticed. Getting off Mechonis and meeting such wonderful people… I think it’s just what the doctor ordered… Though don’t tell Linada I said that.”

“You’re as silly as ever, I see.” He huffed, but couldn’t hide the growing smile on his face. “I suppose I can let it pass this time, though, since there’s some truth in your words.”

“I’m glad you think so… If only I’d realized sooner, I’d have snuck us onto the Bionis long before this!”

Egil stuck his tongue out at that. “Probably not a great idea, given that we only got this far thanks to Alvis and Kallian needing our help.”

“Well, that’s fair.” Vanea crossed her arms and shrugged. “But still, a nicer situation for this revelation would have been wonderful…”

“We’ll just have to make the best out of this.” He replied, looking at the rest of the group. “Look at the bright side of this all.”

Vanea gave a faux gasp. “What’s this? My pessimist of a brother? Looking on the bright side of things?”

He gave her a pointed look. “Don’t ruin this, Vanea.”

“I won’t!” She giggled, hugging her brother. “Just teasing!”

\--

Oka could tell Kallian was still a bit down after everything, but that was fine. That’s what she was here for! Mamapon and heropon extraordinaire Oka was on the case! She would make him feel better!

“Kallian! Oka realize something!” She ran up to him, smiling up at him. “Kallian’s fuzzy like Nopon now! Honorary Nopon!”

Kallian blinked a few times, looking down at his legs, tail swaying behind him.”I suppose I am… Though I’m afraid I am not round enough to be a Nopon.”

“No need round to be Honorary Nopon!” Oka put her hands on her hips. “That why word Honorary there! Kallian not really Nopon, but very close to one!”

“I see…” Kallian nodded, hand on his chin. “An Honorary Nopon sounds quite a bit better than Half Telethia, perhaps I’ll start calling myself that instead from now on.”

“Oka support Kallian!” She nodded, happy to see him cheering up just a bit. “Kallian should call self whatever make him happy! That all Oka want for littlepon.”

“You are a fine mother and friend, Oka.” He knelt down and ruffled her fur. “Your support is truly a precious thing, please, continue to share some with me?”

“Of course!” Oka hopped into his hands, earning a little ‘oh’ from him. “Oka adopt Tyrea, so Oka need to adopt Kallian and Melly, too, anyway.”

“Adopt…” He blinked a few time. “I… I see. That honestly sounds wonderful. We could all use a mother to lean on, I think.”

“That why Oka is here!”

“Thank you, Oka.” He leaned his cheek against her head. “That truly means so much to me…”

“Oka happy to help!”


	60. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the top of Prison Island, the group faces down with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed the chapters tick up by 1... that's simply bc I've decided I'm splitting up ch 62 into the Zanza fight and then an epilogue~

Through the portal they went, up further on Prison Island as a knot formed in Egil’s stomach. Something about this felt off, like whatever was waiting for them at the top would be hard to stomach. At this point, Egil doubted Zanza himself was on here -- meaning there was sure to be one more roadblock.

The only one he could think of? Alvis.

As they reached the top, that fear was confirmed. Standing there was Alvis, hand on his hip, as casual as could be. As if he planned to simply greet them, as if he hadn’t stabbed them all in the back.

“Hello.” He gave Egil a smile. “I was waiting for you.”

“Alvis.” He stared at him, doing his best to fight back the hurt that must have shown through on his face. “Do we really have to fight?”

Alvis readied his weapon, still smiling. “I’m afraid so. I’m part of the Trinity as well, and must do my part in protecting Zanza.”

He wanted to argue, wanted to shake Alvis by the shoulders and beg him not to do this. He couldn’t lose another man he loved because of Zanza, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. If his heart broke again, he might not be able to pick up the pieces this time around.

But Egil knew the time for talk was over, as everyone around him prepared for battle. Alvis wouldn’t listen anymore than Lorithia or Dickson had, the only option was to fight.

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way, Alvis.” Egil’s voice was soft as he summoned his drones to himself. “Really, I wish there was any other way.”

“As do I, Egil, but there’s no point pondering what-ifs at this point.” He pointed the point at the Machina. “Prove to me that you have any chance of taking this world from the hands of Zanza!”

\--

The battle had broken out quickly at Alvis’s exclamation, and right now, Vanea had his attention. The others, of course, helped as they could, but the Seer was focused on her. She danced around his attacks the best she could, lashing out herself.

Every attack was easily dodged or deflected, as if Alvis could see every move ahead of time. She supposed that was possible, with who he was… But his speed was  _ unnatural _ , nothing she’d ever seen a mortal display before.

“Why?!” She let out the word, anger bubbling in her chest. “Why would you hurt Egil like this?!”

“I do what I must, Vanea,” he replied, as if that made it all okay. “Besides, he has you. You can help him heal from this.”

“He wouldn’t have to heal if you didn’t betray him like this!” She lunged again, digging her heel into his side without a second thought.

This time, the attack connected, but Alvis barely flinched. For a moment, he just stared at it, a small smile on his face, as if impressed that she had done that. Almost like a proud parent seeing their child walk for the first time…

He kicked her in the gut, sending her stumbling back. It hurt more than anything like that should, as if she had been hit with more force than anyone with such a small body should be capable of.

She stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. She was already fading out of consciousness when she realized Alvis had turned his attention to Linada.

\--

Linada was not good at dealing with aggro being on her, but it seemed Alvis was totally focused on her. She shot at him, doing her best to back out of his range, but the bullets either never found their target, or seemed to do nothing at all. Alvis continued his approach.

Soon enough, they were face to face, and he almost looked sorry. If Linada didn’t have less than an iota of trust for anyone working with Zanza, she might have paused. But she trusted him very little, so she shot him in the chest.

He sighed, but didn’t stop. Instead, he placed his sword to her throat, still avoiding the attacks of the others. “This is too bad, really. I was looking forward to our battle of wits.”

“I was as well, but can’t very well have one with a traitor.” Linada frowned down at him. “If you plan on killing me, do it quickly. I assure you you won’t last long after doing that.”

He shook his head. “I have no interest in killing you, Linada. I’m simply… testing you all.”

Before she could ask what he meant, he slammed the side of his hand into her neck and she fell, darkness overtaking her quickly as Alvis approached Oka. She reached out, wanting to do anything to stop this… But then, her consciousness left her.

\--

“Alvis no bad person!” Oka slammed him with her biter, watching as the Homs didn’t so much as flinch. “Alvis no have to fight friends! All work together to defeat Zanza!”

“I wish it was that simple, Oka, but it isn’t…” He frowned, and looked so sad as he spoke. “Just show me what you can do, alright? I’ll be out of your hair then.”

He lunged at her again, but she was pretty quick herself! She moved out of the way, jumping into the air and attacking again. Of course, hits on Alvis were rare, so she wasn’t shocked when she missed. Instead, she just kept attacking. The more she did that, the more chance of landing a blow.

Her biter was a blur at this point, rarely did she stop swinging it towards the Homs. She was going to show him her all! Maybe if she did, he would be able to understand and join them again. Oka would welcome him with open arms!

But Alvis’s expression did not change, ever as she did connect hits with his body. It was as if he was made of stone, and all Oka’s attacks were just chips against something she could never destroy. At least… not as soon as she needed to.

He raised a hand as she fell towards him, and as soon as it touched, she felt herself becoming sleepy. She hit the ground and she let out a small whimper, reaching out to him with a wing. She wanted to understand…

But now, Alvis seemed to have moved on from her. His focus was on Kallian now.

\--

Kallian couldn’t believe what he was going through. First he lost his father, then the Seer and the Minister of Research betrayed his family, then he was turned into this  _ monster _ , and now? Now he was fighting the second of those traitors, but the fire from fighting Lorithia was not there.

Alvis had been his friend, someone he could confide in and trust. But now? Now he was facing off against him, grabbing his ankle with his tail to try and pull him off his feet. But of course, like most things, there was no effect of Alvis. He simply pulled his ankle free, and attacked again.

Kallian was trying to read his mind, trying to keep up… But it was impossible. Alvis’s attacks weren’t things he could predict or pick up on. No, Alvis’s thoughts were too fast for any normal being to read quickly enough.

What was he?

“Alvis, I expected better from you!” He dodged away from another attack, instinct fueling his attacks at this point. “To think you used my family for all these years!”

“It’s nothing personal, Prince Kallian.” Alvis shook his head, moving out of the way of the stronger ether attack Kallian could muster. “I simply do what I must. I’m sure you understand duty.”

“Not when duty involved turning on all those who held you dear!” He slammed into Alvis and, for the first time this battle, he saw him stumble. “No duty is worth that.”

“Alas, I cannot agree with that.” Alvis was on top of him before Kallian could react. “One day, though, you’ll understand.”

A punch to the gut and he felt himself losing consciousness. He stumbled back, trying to regain composure, wanting to chase after him as he ran towards Tyrea, but he couldn’t. All he could do was hold out a hand before he fell to the ground.

\--

Tyrea was pissed. She wanted to rip this damn Seer to shreds, for the bastard having the gall to do this to all of them! Forced her out of Alcamoth only to have been using her and the others the entire time!

If it wasn’t for the pain and hesitation on Egil’s face, she would be pouncing on him, ripping Alvis’s throat out and tossing it off of Prison Island.

If she could get her hands on him, that was. The damn man was faster than she thought, gliding around and easily moving out of the way of her attacks. Add in the fact most of them were unconscious, and, well… She had a bad feeling about this.

“You utter arse!” She slid under his arm and thrusted up, a blade sliding against Alvis’s chest. “You’re just playing with us!”

“I’m not playing with you.” He shook his head, taking a step back. “Simply testing you. So far, you’re all passing with flying colors.”

Tyrea had no idea what he meant by that, and it pissed her off. What kind of test was this?! What did he expect to learn, what was he judging? If this was his way of seeing if they were ready to face Zanza, she was pretty sure it was bullshit!

Another attack, and Alvis used the chance to drive the butt of his blade into her face, knocking her back. She was dizzy and angry, but soon that was replaced with concern. He was going after Shulk now, she had to…

Had to stop him, before the world went black.

\--

Shulk had trouble looking at Alvis, for so many reasons. Someone who had worked with Zanza and with Egil. Another person who used a blade that looked so much like his own… Talented with it and some ether…

Was he simply a replacement for Alvis, he had wondered to himself. And now, facing off against him, he couldn’t help but wonder again. Alvis was attacking him, their blades clashing over and over.

But Alvis was gaining traction in the fight, and Shulk was feeling so lesser. He tried to push it down, but it kept bubbling up, choking him. He wanted to give up, wanted to admit that he was lesser, but…

Egil.

Egil was sitting there, unable to do much. He had to win this, for him. He couldn’t ask him to fight someone so precious to him, Shulk had to pull his weight and prove himself…!

“Your care for him is admirable.” Alvis spoke, his eyes soft, despite how he attacked. “Tell me, will you continue to care for him?”

“Of course.” Shulk was able to keep his voice steady. “He saved me, it’s the least I can do!”

“Good.” He nodded a bit, driving his knee into Shulk’s gut while his guard was down. “I’ll leave him in your care.”

Shulk let out a gasp, reaching out to try and stop him, but he was out before he had the chance.

\--

Egil fell to his knees, unsure of what to do -- what he could do. He couldn’t bring himself to fight Alvis, as much as he wanted to. Couldn’t bring himself to move and try to shake any of the others awake. All he could do was watch Alvis approach, expression soft.

“Egil… you’re more ready than I thought.” He sat in front of him, his sword lowered. “You’ve come so far… it’s inspiring to see.”

“Alvis.” His voice shook as he held his hand out. “You--”

“You’ve taught me so much, Egil, and I’m sure you’ll teach me more.” Alvis placed a hand on his cheek, leaning towards him. “But first, you have to defeat Zanza. Please… despite it all, my hope for this world still lies in your arms.”

Egil wanted to say something, but his throat felt so dry. What did Alvis mean? After all of this, he still placed his hope on Egil? Despite the fact he worked with Zanza? It didn’t make any sense!  
There was no time to question it. Instead, Alvis kissed Egil, holding him close for a moment. Egil wished this was under better circumstances. That the kiss didn’t fill him with dread of what was to come next…

But it did, and instead, he tried to enjoy it, at least a bit. Tried to hold Alvis to him, if just for a moment. Let what was happening melt away, until their lips pulled apart.

Alvis looked at him, eyes sad as he pulled himself away and stood. “Goodbye, Egil, I love you.”

And with that, Alvis was gone.


	61. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Zanza is closer than every before, and the group takes another moment to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited.... one chapter tomorrow and then the epilogue the next day!

Everyone had woken up after Alvis had seemingly vanished. No one had said much, still reeling from the event and his words. Once an ally, he had so easily beaten them all… It made Linada wonder if they could really take on Zanza.

But she supposed that wasn’t the most important thing right now. Right now, the most important thing was checking in on Egil. Ever since she’d woken up, she’d seen him staring off into the distance, hands wrung together. Not a good sign for his mental health, if you asked her.

She made her way over to him, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Egil, are you alright?”

“Just tired, Linada.” His voice was strained and he didn’t look at her.

“I see…” She nodded, letting out a sigh. “How about the hallucinations, how have they been?”

“They’ve been… less invasive, a little less constant.” Egil finally moved his eyes away from the sky, now looking at his own hands. “It’s not perfect, but it’s… better.”

“Good, that’s a good sign. We can keep working through it after this is over.” She squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. “...And I guess it’ll be over soon, won’t it?”

That thought filled her with some dread, but… better than it dragging on even longer. They had all been through enough for two lifetimes at this point, and she was ready to watch them all settle down and rest when it was over. She even had plans with Tyrea once things came to a more peaceful lull...

“It will be.” Egil nodded, hands balling into fists for a moment. “Zanza is close enough that the dread in my stomach won’t leave. The final challenge is ahead of us… Are you ready for that?”

She blinked a few times, having not expected to be asked a question, but… That was fine, probably a good thing Egil was thinking about others right now. “I’m as ready as I could possibly be. We’re all in this together, after all.”

“You’re right. If we all work together, we should be able to make it through this.” Egil closed his eyes for a moment. “I won’t let Zanza win, Linada. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn’t.”

“And I’ll be there, helping you. I can’t just leave my friend to do that on his own!”

Egil opened his eyes and finally looked at her, shock clear. She supposed she understood, she’d never really called Egil a friend before. A patient, an important person, their leader maybe… but never a friend. It had never felt like the right word, until today.

He gave her a small smile, one that almost anyone else would miss. “Thank you, Linada. It’s… nice to know you’re by my side as a friend, not just as my doctor.”

“If I was just your doctor, I might have packed it in long before Prison Island!” She gave him a wink and a chuckle. “But what can I say? Friendship sprouts up in the oddest of situations.”

“That it does, Linada. That it does.”

\--

“We’ve been staring at this light for hours and still haven’t gone into it.” Tyrea was the first to speak up about the teleporter that likely lead to Zanza. “How long will that be the case?”

Egil sighed, looking at it himself. He wanted to walk through it, but… something kept him from doing it. Anxiety gripped his chest, stronger than it ever had before. He knew it had to be done, lest Zanza win, but it was hard. He couldn’t shake the fear of losing everyone if they stepped through…

Kallian placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think we all just need some time to prepare, Tyrea. It’s… scary.”

“I know that!” Tyrea huffed, pulling Oka into her lap. “...I just want to know how long until we don’t have time to prepare anymore.”

Oka pat Tyrea’s head with a wing. “It okay, Tyrea. Oka sure friends be ready to go in soon.”

Vanea nodded. “I think another night is the most any of us should need… Then we’ll be fully rested to face what lies ahead.”

A night… a night to fight back this fear that held him so tightly. Would that be enough for him, he wondered? Would he be able to push forward then? Maybe, maybe not. But by then, he would be ready to be forced through by Tyrea’s words and pushes, probably. So, despite his fear...

“That sounds perfect.” Egil finally spoke, forcing the bile in his throat back down. “Everyone should try and get rest, then.”

“That goes for you, too.” Shulk spoke up, voice more nervous than the others. “I-I mean… I have no room to tell you what to do but--”

“No, you’re right, Shulk.” He gave him a small smile. “I’ll be sure to try and rest up as well, don’t you worry.”

“And if he doesn’t rest enough, I’ll give him a good bamsmack across the head, as Oka would say.” Linada grinned and he huffed. This wasn’t that amusing!

Oka giggled, however, seemingly finding it very amusing. “Oka give one, too!”

“As will I. Not because he’s not resting, but because I want to slap him.” Tyrea ruffled Oka’s fur as she spoke. “In fact, maybe we should all just line up to give him a good wallop on the head.”

“We want him to rest, not get brain damage, Tyrea.” Kallian scolded, clicking his tongue. “Let’s leave the bamsmacks to the mother and the doctor, how about?”

“Oh, fine.” She huffed, looking away. “You truly are no fun, Kallian, did you know that?”

“You never let me forget it, dear sister.”

“Good, just making sure.”

“That’s enough of that!” Vanea spoke again, a giggle lacing her words. “We should all settle down now, make this rest count.”

“Vanea is right.” Egil moved away from Kallian to sit in a nice, comfy corner. “Try not to keep me up with your chattering, you lot.”

Tyrea stuck her tongue out at him, but no one else really reacted. Instead, they all settled into their own areas. Kallian and Tyrea leaning against each other, Oka happily laying on their laps. Vanea and Linada leaned against each other as well, both quickly dozing off. And Shulk…

Shulk walked over to Egil and sat down. “Before we rest… can I talk to you about something?”

\--

Egil had given Shulk permission to talk to him, and now he was feeling nervous. He hadn’t expected to actually get this far, but… Well, he couldn’t give up now. He had too much to say to just say nevermind. It was now or never.

“Alvis, when he was here… said he was going to leave you in my care, but…” He sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t feel as if I know you well enough to be able to do that. So I was wondering, if after this is all over… do you want to go somewhere?”

Egil blinked a few times, and pain flashed across his face (likely at the mention of Alvis), but he soon nodded. “...That would be nice. Perhaps the Bionis Shoulder?”

“The Shoulder?” He tilted his head to the side. “Well, sure, but why there?”

“That’s where I met Arglas, and where we would spend our days.” He has a small, sad smile on his face. “I… think it would be nice to see it again, see how it’s changed. And I’d love it if you accompanied me.”

The place where Egil had met and talked with such an important person… and he was inviting Shulk to go? It was a bit shocking, a little flattering, and very confusing. But it also made him happy, happier than words could really say… It made him feel as if he actually belonged in the group, despite all he had done.

It made him feel welcomed.

Shulk nodded, returning the smile and grabbing Egil’s hand in his own. “I would love to see it with you, Egil.”

They sat like that for a moment, and Shulk noted how cold Egil’s hands were. Cold, but not bad… It almost felt comforting to just hold it like this. Like the world wasn’t ending as they sat in silence together.

Egil ran his thumb over the back of Shulk’s hand and he closed his eyes. He was going to enjoy this moment, seeing as they were soon to be far and few between. And who knew? Maybe when this was all over, he and Egil could have more moments like this. Quiet, friendly, warm moments.


	62. Zanza the Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The divine and the mortal clash amongst the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left after this is the epilogue huh...? Crazy to think about, honestly

The look of space was odd enough, but walking through it was even odder. That was all Egil could think as he walked along, footsteps echoing oddly as the rest followed after him. So this was where Zanza was hidden, among these strange celestial bodies. He supposed that was fine, though it left him with dread. What did it all mean?

They went, quietly. There wasn’t much they could do, save follow an eerily familiar green light. Guided towards their end goal, or perhaps leading them into a trap. Egil did not know which was more likely…

But now wasn’t the time for that. There was Zanza in front of them, armor covering his body. He stared down at them, seeing them as nothing more than bugs, Egil was sure. That was how Zanza always viewed non-gods.

“Look at you, making it all the way here.” He spoke, voice echoing through the area. “You may have defeated my disciples, but that means little. You now face the power of a god.”

“And?” Tyrea placed a hand on her hip. “You think that’ll scare us off?”

“We’ve come too far to be scared off by simple words like that.” Vanea shook her head. “Prepare yourself, Zanza!”

“Do not think I am trying to scare you, I simply speak the truth…” He turned to Shulk, Monado pointed at the boy’s throat. “And you, Shulk. You have surpassed expectation. What do you say? Become my Disciple and realize your true potential, rather than staying with this lot.”

Shulk shook his head, his plain sword pointed back at Zanza. “I would never join you! You used me as a vessel, and I have no plans to be used in a new way!”

“I see…” He sneered, turning to look at Egil. “Then what about you, hm? You've always been a good little puppet, dancing on red strings. All those little strings of fate connecting you right to me. Become my Disciple, Egil, save your species the only way you can.”

He scoffed. “You truly believe I would accept an offer like that?!”

“You could be with Alvis again.”

“You use my love for Alvis against me, as if it will make me falter…” He shook his head. “You’re a fool, Zanza. We are here to end your tyranny, not become a part of it! You will fall by our hands!”

Zanza sneered. “I see, you all plan to stay foolish to the end! This will be a reminder that the next cycle should not allow for anything but strict reverence of myself!”

And with that, the battle began. Egil summoned his drones as usual and Kallian was the first to attack, spear slamming into Zanza’s armor. Tyrea followed behind, digging a knife into a weak spot.

Zanza barely reacted, slamming his swords into the both of them and knocking them to the side. As Linada tended to their wounds, Vanea and Oka moved in. Vanea wrapped her whip around one of his arms, holding it back as Oka breathed fire at the god.

It once again didn’t do much and Zanza summoned false versions of himself. Egil and Shulk worked to quickly dispatch them, allowing the rest of the group to continue to focus on the god. Everyone fought with a fire in their chest and a future in their eyes. 

Zanza would not win today.

At some point, Zanza’s body morphed. Larger and harder to look at, a mess of Bionis and Mechonis. It made Egil sick to look at, and it simply meant they had to try harder. He and Shulk finally turned to Zanza themselves, Shulk wailing on the god with all he had as Egil threw whatever he could at him with his drones.

The rest of the group, of course, continued to support these actions. Each attacking Zanza at every chance they had. Keeping each other upright and ready to fight no matter what Zanza threw at them.

Soon enough, Zanza sneered at them all, his voice once again echoing. “How? How do you fight so hard without my visions to assist you?! How do you continue to fight with no clue what is to come?!”

Egil kicked his leg against Zanza. “We do not need visions to know the future isn’t set in stone. So long as we fight and make the choices we know in our hearts is right, we will not be defeated!”

“You have no right to try and shape the future!” He screamed out, lashing out at Egil. “That is a right for gods and gods only!”

Egil jumped out of the way and Shulk lept in, slamming his sword into Zanza’s back. “Why should we care?! What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. Our destiny is our own!”

As Shulk spoke, lights began to glow from Egil’s chest and the weapons of those around them. Even the drones released lights, blue and orange both.

In Shulk’s hands, a blue sword of light, a Monado appeared and in Egil’s, dual swords orange in color manifested. True Monados, Egil’s heart told him. The power to fell a god where he stood.

“Can it be?” Zanza let out a shocked gasp. “Monados?”

“Don’t you see, Zanza?” Egil pointed one of his blades towards the god. “You do not hold the right to decide our lives! The future is what each individual makes of it!”

“Monados from mere mortals have appeared?” Zanza was reeling backwards now. “How could this have happened?! It should not be possible!”

The battle began once again, this time, Zanza showing signs of defeat faster and more clearly than before. They all fought with all they had, but the Monados of Egil and Shulk, shining blue and orange, were able to tear through his armour with ease.

Zanza fought back like a cornered animal, trying to avoid the inevitable. But it was too late, as they continued to fight, Zanza’s power began to fade.

“How?” He was breathing heavily. “The power of a god cannot be overcome.”

_ “Zanza. This is the providence of the world.” _ A voice so familiar to Egil sounded and he found himself stepping forward as the Monado’s in Zanza’s hands began to glow, flying out of his reach. _ “Even gods are merely beings restricted to the limited power determined by providence. That power, although great, is not unlimited.” _

“That voice!” Shulk gasped as Egil and his own Monado also lit up, connected as the final piece of a triangle with the Monados Zanza had once wielded.

“Alvis!” His voice was weak as he spoke. “Alvis, please--”

“Alvis?!” Zanza cut Egil’s voice off with a yell. “How dare you disobey me?!”

_ “I am Monado. I was here at the beginning. And I will proclaim the end.” _

“But that…” Zanza breathing was ragged, he sounded to be on his last limbs of life. “That’s impossible…!”

_ “Shulk, Egil, it is time for you to choose. Does this world belong to Zanza?”  _ A pause in the words.  _ “Or does it belong to you?” _

“Are you truly asking us that, Alvis?” Egil sighed, shaking his head. “I thought you would know already.”

Shulk nodded, as sure as he could be. “That was something we decided long ago!”

A symbol appeared on Shulk’s Monado and Egil felt a new power surge through his own. They stared down Zanza, and what was to be done became clear.

“That symbol!”

“Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then seize our destiny!” Shulk screamed out and Egil joined him in a charge.

It was like a hot knife through butter when they cut through Zanza, rendering him unable to fight back. Only able to fade and die, to suffer the same fate he had put Lady Meyneth and so many innocents through with his selfish desires.

“All that I am is fading. The memory of a god's existence, born from the chaos of creation. It is vanishing.” Zanza’s final words came out a gasp for air, and, before Egil knew what was happening, the world was fading to white.


	63. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here we are. The epilogue of a fic that I wasn't sure I would ever finish at first. Thank you so much for making it this far, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> [Some wonderful art by zanthe that serves as a beautiful moment between Chapter 62 and this epilogue](https://twitter.com/Grimtomes/status/1309268159296417792)

When Fiora opened her eyes, she was met by Dunban (now down an arm) pulling her into a hug while he tried to mask the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Her body ached and as he helped her slowly remove her bandages to change them, talking the entire time of what had happened, she realized her body would never be quite the same. The scars and the lack of sight in one eye told her that much... But it wasn't just her that wouldn't be quite the same.

So much had happened, he told her, going into detail. Shulk possessed by a god, people from the Mechonis, the world falling into a new shape, reborn into something no one on Bionis would have ever dreamed of…

Fiora had listened, not sure if she believed it, but… Well, at least she wasn’t the only one who didn’t seem to buy it.

A girl with wings on her head was in the bed next to her, also awake. “That sounds like nonsense, well… the world falling, that is.”

“I agree! I could believe almost anything but that.” Fiora nodded, looking at Dunban. “Are you pulling our leg, Dunban?”

“Not at all!” He shook his head. “If you don’t believe me, you can simply follow after and see it for yourself?”

“Not sure I can walk right now, but when I can… you’re on!” Fiora looked to the girl, a grin on her face. “What about you, want to come along with us?”

“Oh, uh…” Her wings fluttered a bit, but she nodded. “Yes, I would… love to. Taking the chance to get to know Homs could be good for me, after all.”

Fiora giggled a bit. “I think I’m gonna like you.”

\--

“The two of you really do know how to pull your weight.” Otharon watched Reyn and Kallian move boxes that would be too heavy for most to move with ease. “And here I thought we’d have to have groups of men move them.”

“The power of a Telethia is great, truly. It’s almost a blessing to have half of that.” Kallian laughed, glancing at Reyn. “Though I do wonder how he does it…?”

“Lots of training!” Reyn grinned at him. “Ain’t got a need to cheat like you.”

“Is it really cheating if I didn’t want it?” Kallian hummed. “A question for me to ponder…”

“You can ponder that later!” Otharon rolled his eyes. “Keep moving, you two! There’s more boxes to move.”

“Of course, my apologies!” Kallian chuckled, shaking his head. “There’s still so much to do for the rebuilding.”

“You’ve got that right, bird boy!”

\--

Sharla smiled as Gadolt apologized to Vanea for all that had happened. Their romantic relationship may have fallen apart during the Telethia attacks, but he was still her friend… And seeing him own up to his mistakes was nice.

“Please, there’s no need for that.” Vanea shook her head. “I understand why you were so on edge… However…”

She glanced towards Juju and Sharla knew exactly what she meant. After all, he’d run into the mines thanks to Gadolt scaring him so badly… The question was if Gadolt would realize that was what she meant.

“However?” Gadolt spoke, a confused frown on his face. “However what?”

“Apologize to Juju!” She gave him a push on his shoulder. “I swear… Sharla, are all Homs men this dense?”

“They’re all dense, but not as dense as Gadolt.” She shrugged, a smile playing on her face. “Don’t worry yourself with it too much.”

\--

“Oka make best meals as always!” Riki dug into the meal Oka had made with great fervor. He had missed them so much while she was away being heropon… but now she was back! Not only a heropon but the best wifeypon as always.

“Mamapon meals bestest!”

“Kino love mamapon food very much.” The small green Nopon smiled at his mother. “Thank you.”

“Many thanks to mamapon!” Nene giggled. “One day Nene want to be cool heropon like mamapon!”

“Kino too! Kino too!”

“Now not time for heropon things!” Oka scolded as she sat in her own seat. “Littlepon need to focus on eating to get nice and big! No forget veggies now!”

“Yeeees mamapon…”

Riki laughed a bit, overjoyed to see his family back together again. The future was bright thanks to Oka, and he was going to make sure he helped make it brighter! ...After he finished eating, of course.

\--

Alcamoth had become a safe city to live in again, the remaining Telethia having become docile and avoidant of people. That was fine for Tyrea, though, it meant she had more room to do what she needed to.

She was going to find a way to cure the Telethia of their curse, and the state of the art labs at Alcamoth were exactly what she needed to do that.

“Here we are.” Of course, she wasn’t alone. Linada had come along as she had said she would, much to Tyrea's pleasure. “Where’s that book you said you found, Teelan?”

“Right here!” Teelan, a young and bright High Entia who had begged to join the cause, smiled as he held it out. “It looks like research has been happening for centuries. If we use this, we’ll be sure to find a cure.”

“Good, but don’t be too cocky!” Tyrea was quick to scold, taking the book from his hands. “This is going to be a long and hard process.”

Teelan pouted. “I… I know that…!”

“Oh, come on Tyrea.” Linada snorted, shaking her head. “Be easy on the poor boy! He’s doing his best.”

“There’s no room to be easy on anyone. Now, let’s get to work!”

\--

Shulk found Egil staring out at the sunset (something that still awed Shulk, even after all the time that had passed), and was quick to stand next to him. The new world they had agreed on together, wishing for one with no gods when Alvis asked… it was beautiful.

“What are you thinking about?” Shulk’s voice was quiet as he asked, looking over at the Machina. “Alvis, again?”

Egil held out his hand and Shulk saw the key that Alvis had indeed entrusted him with sitting on the palm. “I suppose I am. I can’t help but wonder, after all that… will we meet again…?”

Shulk hummed, hands behind his back as he stared out at the sea again. “I think that, if you and Alvis truly love each other, destiny will draw you together again. Of course, you have to work towards that destiny, but… I think you can do it.”

Egil once again closed his hand around the key and smiled. “You’re right, Shulk. After all, this new future is full of endless possibilities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my betas -- zanthe, Eaglefairy, and Athaerys for being there to help make the chapters the best they could be. So much emotion would be lost without their suggestions to help me get my points across better than I would be able to otherwise.
> 
> An extra thank you to zanthe for being my sounding board for 99% of all stuff in this fic, and for sticking with me even when some of my ideas may not be to his taste. You're the best boyfriend ever, Jooj.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who joined the server for this fic, I hope you'll all stick around for what the future of this series holds. And a thank you to everyone who commented. It always makes me feel so good to see a comment pop up on this fic of mine.
> 
> There's more planned for this series -- a lot more. So I hope to see you all for whatever comes for this AU next. To end it off, I'll leave a link to the discord again, I guess? So anyone who wants sneak peaks at whats to come can see those. Thank you all for sticking with me through this.
> 
> [Server Link](https://discord.gg/qmrWCkE)


End file.
